Harry Potter et le Dernier Horcruxe
by Elfyrh
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Harry et ses amis qui, quelques années après Poudlard, vont devoir de nouveau affronter Voldemort. Mais ils ne seront pas seuls: de nouveau alliés en perspective plus surprenants les uns que les autres.
1. Chapitre 1

**Fuite**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende, sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler. Il plaqua sa main contre son front et il ne put retenir un cri. Lorsque la douleur diminua, il put enfin réfléchir correctement. Dans son rêve il était à nouveau dans le cimetière, le lieu de la renaissance de Voldemort lorsqu'il était en quatrième année d'études à Poudlard. Il avait vu le retour de Voldemort mais cette fois ce n'était pas Queudver qui s'était coupé la main pour un être à peine humain. C'était Lucius Malfoy, le père de son ennemi juré, Draco Malfoy. Cela n'avait aucun sens, il l'avait vaincu dans la grande salle, il y a maintenant un peu pus de 2 ans. Alors il se leva, une lueur de détermination dans son regard émeraude et commença a s'habiller, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

* * *

Dans un autre appartement, un homme avec les cheveux blond presque blanc et aux yeux gris clairs fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit à cause d'une marque qui se trouvait sur son bras gauche. Draco Malfoy alluma la lumière et vit avec horreur la marque des ténèbres qui était devenue noire avec le temps, mais là, elle était plus rouge que jamais.

Le jour où Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, ça avait été un soulagement pour lui car il n'avait jamais voulu suivre son père. Mais avec le maître c'était ça ou la torture à mort.

Alors il se leva et s'habilla. Puis il transplana dans le jardon de l'ancienne demeure des Jeudusor à contrecœur.

* * *

Quand Harry eu finit de s'habiller, il prit sa baguette et regarda son réveille. Dans 1 heure il aurait 20 ans. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et transplana dans le lieu de son cauchemar.

Il réapparu au milieu d'une rue sombre - normal quand on sait qu'on est en pleine nuit. Il se rendit invisible grâce au sortilège de désillusion, sort qu'il avait appris en devenant auror, et se dirigea vers une grande maison, qui laissait paraître que personne n'y avait mis les pied depuis un moment. Il passa le portail rouillé et commença à longer la maison silencieusement. Il ut s'arrêter au coin de la maison, d'abord parce que sa cicatrice le brûla à nouveau et il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Et deuxièmement parce qu'il eu devant lui la preuve que son cauchemar n'était rien d'autre qu'une vision.

Alors comme sa, Voldemort avait créée 8 horcruxes et non 7, comme il l'avait fait croire à tout le monde. Même Dumbledore l'ignorait lorsqu'il était encore vivant. Harry senti une bouffé de rage l'envahir contre le défunt sorcier. Reprenant ses esprit il voulu retransplaner mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Sans doute un sortilège anti-transplanage, pensa Harry.

N'ayant pas le choix, il retourna dans la rue.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Harry inspira une grosse bouffé d'air. Son cœur semblait battre beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Alors comme ça Lord Voldemort est de retour après 2 ans et demi d'absence où tout le monde le croyait définitivement mort. Harry se dit qu'il n'existait que pour tuer Voldemort et débarrasser la population magique de tout danger. Harry se dit qu'il ne vivait que pour cela et qu'il n'aurait jamais un instant de répit: tel était son destin d'après lui.

Il devait fuir le plus rapidement possible d'ici pour ne mettre personne en danger même si en y réfléchissant bien c'était impossible. Il devait fuir pour surtout pouvoir s'entraîner pour espérer un jour le vaincre définitivement. Alors il pris la décision de partir le lendemain de son anniversaire car il fallait acheter des livres et toutes sortes d'autres choses pur son entraînement. Heureusement pour lui il était en vacances donc personne ne serait inquiet de son absence avant longtemps.

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à Gringotts d'où il retira une grosse somme d'argent, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au gobelin et Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire de sa tête.

Ensuite Harry se rendit chez Fleury & Bott où il acheta toutes sortes de livres, notamment sur la legimencie et l'occlumencie. Il acheta également des livres sur les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque qui pourrait lui servir lors des attaques de mangemorts - car il ne doutait pas qu'il y en aurait - ou même contre Voldemort. Il finit avec des livres sur les créatures magique - car Voldemort recruterait sûrement les créatures les plus répugnantes comme les détraqueurs - et des livres sur les potions.

Ensuite il alla acheter toutes sortes d'ingrédients de potions.

Puis après avoir déposé ses affaires dans l'appartement 13, qui était le sien, il transplana Square Grimmaud, qui avait été laissé à l'abandon après la soi-disant mort définitive de Voldemort, pour y prendre quelques livres sur la magie noir car il était sur que c'était ici qu'il trouverait tout ce qu'il voulait sachant que la majorité de la famille Black avait eu un penchant pour la magie noire. Grâce à ses livres il aurait un petit avantage sur Voldemort.

En entrant il eu un pincement au cœur en pensant à Sirius. S'interdisant d'y penser il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Sa "visite" dura toute la journée et il y trouva bien plus qu'il ne l'avait espérer: il avait trouvé un livre qui expliquer comment devenir animagus et d'autres livres sur la magie noire. Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné était qu'il avait trouvé des livres sur l'ancienne magie ou la magie sans baguette. Il avait alors pris un maximum des livres sur l'ancienne magie.

C'est lorsque l'horloge qui se trouvait encore là sonna si heures qu'il se rendit compte du temps qu'il avait passé dans ses recherches et c'est lorsque son ventre se mit à crier famine qu'il se rendit copte qu'il n'avait pas mangé le midi et qu'il avait faim. Alors il se résigna à rentrer chez lui avec ses trouvailles.

Pendant qu'il mangeait quelque chose, il se souvint qu'il était invité chez les Weasley pour fêter son anniversaire. Pourquoi avait-il oublié? Parce que tous les ans c'est la même chose et qu'en plus Voldemort était de nouveau parmi les vivants.

Il se leva et se dépêcha de tout ranger à l'aide sa baguette. Il devait être au Terrier à 19H30 or il était 19H15. Après avoir finit de ranger tous les livres, il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'il était 19H30 et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas il serait en retard. S'affolant, il prit sa veste et transplana au Terrier.

La soirée se passa bien et durant la fête il réussit même à oublier Voldemort.

Toute la famille et Hermione étaient présents, même Ginny qui avait enfin compris que Harry ne l'aimait plus - et il en fut grandement soulagé.  
A la fin de la soirée on lui offrit ses cadeaux. Hermione lui offrit l'habituel album photo qui retraçait l'année écoulait, Ron lui fit cadeau d'un nouveau kit de soins pour ballais. Il reçut de Georges les nouveauté de son magasin, et toutes sortes d'autres cadeaux du reste de la famille Weasley aussi farfelu les uns que les autres.

Vers 1 heure du matin, la fête pris fin . Mrs Weasley voulu que Harry reste dormir pour la nuit mais celui-ci refusa poliment.

Il salua tout le monde et finit par Hermione, à qui il déposa un baiser sur le front. Celle-ci devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine mais, fort heureusement pour elle, personne ne le vit à cause de l'obscurité.

Quand il fut chez lui, Harry déposa ses cadeaux sur la petite table de sa cuisine américaine. Il revint dans le salon, qui se situait à côté de sa cuisine et donnait sur un couloir où il y avait trois portes. La porte en face donnait sur la salle de bain et les deux autres portes, à gauche, donnaient sur la chambre d'Harry pour la première et une chambre d'ami pour la deuxième.

Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils en cuir marron qui ornaient le salon et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait réussi à oublier Voldemort quelques heures et ça lui avait fait du bien. Mais à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, le doute s'installa en lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait mettre les autres au courant.

Non ! La réponse lui apparu presque aussitôt. Il ne devait pas les mettre au courant car beaucoup trop de personnes étaient mortes en voulant le protéger, notamment Fred, un des nombreux frères de Ron et Teddy qui s'était retrouvé sans parents.

Il finit par se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre presque inconsciemment. Mais à peine fut-il couché sur son lit tout habillé - aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître quand on sait que Voldemort est de retour - qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry regarda son réveil et constata qu'il était plus de 10 heures. Il se leva, se doucha et s'habilla rapidement.  
Ensuite il transplana à Paris, où il loua un appartement dans un quartier sorcier sous une fausse identité. Et heureusement pour lui personne ne le reconnu.

Il rentra, peut-être pour la dernière fois, dans son appartement et il eu un pincement au cœur en pensant à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Alors il chassa ses pensées douloureuses dans un coin de sa tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Après il tira une grosse valise qu'il agrandit ( magiquement bien sur ) pour que l'intérieur soit suffisamment grand pour y mettre toutes ses affaires, même si l'extérieur n'avait pas changé.

Pendant qu'il mettait tout les livres qu'il avait acheté et trouvé chez Sirius, il tomba sur un livre qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris. Il s'intitulait _Métamorphose: comment changer d'apparence sans être métamorphomage_ et Harry se dit que ça pourrait lui être utile s'il avait le besoin de se rendre à Londres sans que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse.

Puis il mit quelques vêtements, dont une cape noire qui recouvrait tout le corps ainsi que la tête grâce à une capuche qui retombait sur le visage. Ensuite il rangea soigneusement tous ses ingrédients de potion et enfin l'argent qu'il lui restait dans une bourse. Pour finir il mit toutes ses affaires importantes à ses yeux comme la cape d'invisibilité ou la carte du maraudeur - même si elle ne lui serait d'aucun secours là ou il allait. Avec il pris les cadeaux de son anniversaire et ferma la valise qu'il rétréci pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans sa poche et rangea sa baguette dans l'autre poche de son jean.

Ensuite il alla à la cuisine et inscrivit sur un bout de parchemin une lettre pour Hermione et Ron qui disait:

_Ron et Mione,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que vous êtes rentrez chez moi sans frapper (on ne change pas ses habitudes)._

_Enfin bref passons, Quand vous lirez ces lignes je serait sans doute déjà loin et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je serait parti. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai fuit se dénoncera d'elle même et vous comprendrez alors. Cette cause nous a rapproché et j'en suis dans un sens content mais c'est tout ce qu'on y a gagné._

_Je suis désolé d'être parti sans prévenir et j'espère que vous me pardonnerait ce geste. En tout cas faites très attention à vous et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose de mal je ne me le pardonnerait pas._

_Harry_

_P.S: N'essayez pas de me retrouver vous n'y arriverait pas._

Il pris ensuite une enveloppe et glissa le parchemin à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas leur envoyer directement car il n'avait plus eu de chouette ou de hibou depuis Hedwige. Il regarda une dernière fois son appartement et finalement transplana dans son nouveau chez lui, en France.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Apparences**

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était dans une pièce brillamment éclairée par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les deux grande fenêtres. La luminosité de la pièce était accentuée par les murs blancs et les portes qui contrastaient avec leur couleur sombre qu'était le bois qui les composait.

La porte d'entrée était sur le mur qui se situait en face de celui qui portait les fenêtres. A gauche de la porte on pouvait apercevoir un couloir où se dessinait trois autres portes en bois sombre. La première, directement en face, donnait sur une salle de bain au carrelage bleu. Les deux autres portes donnaient sur deux chambres identiques aux murs blancs.

La cuisine, aussi blanche que le reste de l'habitacle, se situait dans le coin supérieur droit du salon.

Sur le mur à droite de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une porte qui avait l'air plus abîmé que les autres. En s'ouvrant la porte grinça et racla le sol - Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer -, renforçant la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis longtemps.

Derrière elle se tenait un escalier qui menait dans une pièce au plafond incliné. Logique quand on sait que l'appartement se trouvait au sommet du petit immeuble. Au fond, il y avait une porte indiquant une autre pièce au plafond très bas et incliné qui était aussi grande que les chambres à l'étage inférieur. En y réfléchissant bien, Harry constata que ces deus pièces étaient aussi grandes que toutes les pièces de l'étage en dessous. Elles étaient moins éclairées que les autres car il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et les faibles faisceaux de lumière qui provenaient des ampoules du plafond n'arrangeait rien.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, une cheminée avait été placé à gauche de l'entrée là où le plafond été le plus élevé. Et à en juger par la couche de poussière qu'il avait dessus, comme partout ailleurs dans les deux pièces, celle-ci n'avait pas servie depuis longtemps.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry nettoya la pièce.

- Incendio, dit Harry et un feu s'alluma dans la cheminée.

Une fois qu'il eut tout rangé, Harry remonta au 1er étage dans la grande pièce qu'il avait aménagé en salle d'entraînement. La pièces était beaucoup plus grande qu'auparavant car Harry l'avait agrandit magiquement pour avoir plus de place.

En soupirant il se laissa tomber dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce. C'était une copie des fauteuils en cuir marron de son ancien appartement. En fait, Harry avait copié tous les meubles de son appartement de Londres pour aménagé le nouveau.

Il réfléchissait. Comment réagiraient Ron et Hermione en apprenant sa fuite? Est-ce qu'ils lui pardonneraient? Et les autres? Les Weasley, ses amis, la population magique? Comment réagiront-ils lorsqu'ils découvriront sa disparition? Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il avait juste la réponses a certaine questions. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu la population magique du retour de Voldemort? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être critiqué et insulté de fou par la Gazette et par la population magique comme lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu les anciens membres de l'ordre et Ron et Hermione? Simplement par qu'il savait qu'ils ne le croirait pas. Ses meilleurs amis l'aurait peut-être cru mais il ne voulait pas les impliquer dans tout _ça_ tant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les tenir longtemps à l'écart car ils ferait tout pour le retrouver. Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il fuit? Pour prendre du recul et pour pouvoir s'entraîner autant qu'il le voudrait sans que les autres ne s'inquiète de son état.

Se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas y penser il se dirigea vers les étagères remplies de livres et pris celui qui l'intéressait le plus pour l'instant. C'était le livre qui s'intitulait _Métamorphose: comment changer d'apparence sans être métamorphomage_. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et commença sa lecture.

Trop absorbé par le livre, il n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit était tombé. C'est seulement lorsqu'il eu finit le livre qu'il le remarqua.

Content de lui il descendit manger en se disant que le lendemain il passerait à la pratique.

Sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars qui le réveillait régulièrement. Aussi quand il pris son petit déjeuner le matin, il avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, semblables à celles de Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de son père lorsqu'il était encore vivant. Aujourd'hui il ne restait plus rien des maraudeurs. Son père tué par Voldemort lui-même, Remus tué lors de la bataille " finale " par les mangemorts, Sirius, son parrain, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange sa cousine lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard et enfin Peter Pettigrow, cet " andouille de rat puant " comme aimait l'appeler Harry, avait rejoint Voldemort et trahis ses parents tout simplement parce qu'il avait eu peur pour sa petite personne. Il eu un pincement au cœur en pensant à toutes ces personnes qui étaient mortes pour lui, à la vie normale qu'il aurait pu - qu'il aurait voulu - avoir s'il n'y avait pas eu cette prophétie disant qu'il devait être tué ou devenir un tueur car même si Voldemort n'était plus humain il avait comme tout le monde eu une mère morte pendant sa naissance, il avait eu une adolescence comme un humain et cela le répugnait à tel point qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire son dégoût. Pire que la répugnance et même pire que l'horreur.

Chassant ses sombres pensées, il rangea son petit déjeuner d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement.

Reprenant le livre pour s'aider dans sa quête, il fit de la place et commença.

Le livre disait qu'une personne non-métamorphomage pouvait changer d'apparence mais n'avait que deux apparences concrètent. Une personne ne pouvait changer une partie de son corps à volonté si elle n'était pas métamorphomage. Lorsque quelqu'un utilisait ce procédé magique il prenait une forme généralement très différentes de son apparence originelle. La personne qui utilise un tel procédé peut changer définitivement d'apparence si elle ne faisait pas exactement ce qui était dit dans le livre et c'était pour cela que le procédé avait été interdit par la communauté sorcière. Mais une fois la transformation complète la personne pouvait changer d'apparence quand elle le voulait.

Suivant les indications du livre, il ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête ce qui fut un peu difficile au début mais il appris très vite à faire le vide en quelques secondes. Ensuite il fallait qu'il se visualise en détails dans sa tête ce qui ne fut chose aisé et il dut se regarder plusieurs fois dans un miroir et sous tous les angles pour y arriver mais finalement il y réussit également. Puis il passa à la partie la plus compliquée. Il devait changer d'apparence mais comme il ne savait pas savait pas à quoi il allait ressembler aussi fut-il prit d'un doute qu'il repris le livre. Il lui disait que sa deuxième apparence était lié à celle de ses proches. Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Alors il vida à nouveau son esprit et se revisualisa en détails. Ensuite il imagina toutes sortes d'apparences dans sa tête, qui pouvait ressemble à une partie de ses amis.

Il s'arrêta lorsque sa montre sonna midi et descendit manger. Pendant son repas il imaginait toutes sortes d'apparences qui pourraient être sa forme de transformation.

Après avoir manger et rangé, il remonta à la salle d'entraînement et repris son exercice là où il s'était arrêté. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et se visualisa toujours dans sa tête. Puis il recommence à imaginer des apparences, s'amusant parfois à en imaginer des ridicules. Ce n'était pas parce que Voldemort était de retour qu'il ne devait plus s'amuser.

A 20h00 il redescendit manger. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa deuxième apparence mais il ne s'inquiétait pas car le livre disait qu'il fallait environ deux semaines ou plus pour arriver à se transformer.

Pendant quatre jours il essaya de trouver son apparence et ce ne fut qu'au bout de six jours de tentatives au total qu'il y réussit.  
Il avait à présent les cheveux bruns et mi-longs, tels étaient les cheveux d'Hermione si ce n'est que les siens étaient plus lisses. Ses yeux étaient devenus bleus, comme ceux de Ron et il avait gagné une dizaine de centimètres. Ce qui faisait qu'il mesurait environ 1,85 m maintenant. Et sur son front il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de cicatrice ce qui le soulageait grandement. Content d'avoir réussit à changer d'apparence et d'avoir la liberté de sortir sans avoir peur d'être reconnu il sorti de son appartement après six jours d'enfermement.

Arrivé dans le hall du petit immeuble, il lança un sort pour modifier les registres et modifia les souvenirs du concierge. Ensuite il sorti de l'ombre et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Bonjour Mr Strongoff, dit le concierge dès qu'il aperçut Harry.

Sachant très bien que Ron et Hermione le rechercherait dès qu'ils recevront la lettre s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà, il avait préféré prendre un faux nom pas trop parlant comme Black ou Evans. Aussi il était sur que Strongoff ne leur évoqueraient rien.

- Bonjour Henry. Oh, et appelez moi Edward.

Le vieil homme acquiesça et Harry put partir.

Dehors le soleil brillait et Harry respira une grande bouffée d'air. Ensuite il se dirigea vers les boutiques et pendant le reste de la journée il pris plaisir à visiter la ville lumière. Lorsqu'il revint chez lui le soir il faisait nuit et il put admirer de sa fenêtre la Tour Eiffel illuminée.

Sa journée finie il déposa les quelques vêtements qu'il avait achetés et se dirigea vers sa chambre. A peine fut-il couché qu'il s'endormi.

* * *

Il se tenait debout, au milieu de la grande et sombre pièce circulaire. Son capuchon était rabaissé et révélait un visage pâle avec des yeux rouge et deux feintes en guise de nez. Ses lèvres invisible car il n'y en avait pas s'étirèrent en un sourire lorsque les deux grandes portes en bois s'ouvrirent sur un homme aux cheveux longs d'un blond presque blancs. L'homme s'avança en tremblant et s'agenouilla.

- Maître, dit l'homme à genoux.

- Alors Lucius, dit l'autre d'une vois aiguë et menaçante, comment va notre cher ami, Potter?

Luicus dégluti péniblement.

- Il ... Nous ne savons pas où il est maître. Son appartement est vide depuis une semaine. Nous avons perdus sa trace.

Le sourire carnassier de Voldemort s'effaça pour laisser place à de la rage non-contenue.

- Endoloris.

Lucius tomba à terre en hurlant de douleur.

- Retrouvez-le moi! tempêta Voldemort avant de partir par une petite porte au fond de la salle.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Voldemort était furieux de ne pas savoir où il était et il ne pouvait pas faire de ravage car il ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer au grand jour par manque de mangemorts et parce que sinon l'attaque qu'il prévoyait, il ne savait où, ne serait plus une surprise pour le monde magique. Le seul côté négatif était sa cicatrice qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Déterminé à savoir ce qu'il préparait, Harry se leva et s'habilla.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disparu**

Tout était confus dans sa tête lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle. L'anniversaire de Harry avait été joyeux. A la fin lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Elle ne cessait de passer son doigt sur son front, là où il l'avait embrassé.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre presque inconsciemment, ses pensées étant prisent par le baiser de Harry.

* * *

Le lendemain à son bureau, elle ne fit pas attention à la personne qui venait d'entrer sans même prendre la peine de frapper. C'était tout du moins ce qu'elle pensait.

- Hermione? demanda une vois lointaine. Hermione, t'es là? HERMIONE !

La concernée sursauta et fit face au visage inquiet de son ami aux cheveux écarlates, Ron.

- Ah! enfin! Je me demandait pourquoi tu ne répondait pas.

- Ron ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! Au fait tu n'est pas chez toi? T'es en vacances non?

En effet Ron et Harry avaient tout deux pris des vacances pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier mais Hermione avait refusée catégoriquement et Ron n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer sous les rires d'Harry. Ils avaient tout fait mais elle n'avait pas cédée.

- Oui je sais mais je n'avait rien a faire alors je suis allé chez Harry mais il n'était pas là car il a pas répondu. Donc je suis passé voir s'il n'était pas venu ici.

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas répondre, dit elle d'une voix inquiète.

- T'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'on le reverra bientôt. En y repensant bien et à mon avis il était tout simplement fatigué après la soirée d'hier.

- C'est vrai mais sa na doit pas être si grave que ça sinon il nous en aurait parlé. Tu ne crois pas ?

Effectivement, elle l'avait trouvé étrange, mais au début seulement. Il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, alors elle avait mis ça sur le compte de l'habitude. Après tout c'était compréhensible lorsqu'on savait tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé lors de leurs études à Poudlard mais en y réfléchissant à deux fois il n'agissait comme ça que lorsque Voldemort était encore de ce monde or ce n'était plus le cas. La seule qui restait de Voldemort était le peu de savoir qu'il avait transmit à ses mangemorts qui n'osait plus rien depuis la mort de leur maître.

- Tu as peut- être raison, dit finalement Ron, on aura plus de réponses en allant le voir quand on aura du temps libre. On se voit plus tard.  
Hermione acquiesça tandis que Ron sortait du bureau. Elle réfléchis à ce que lui avait dit Ron et à ce qu'ils avaient pu observer pendant la soirée.

* * *

Le soir avant de regagner son appartement, Hermione passa à celui de Harry. Elle sonna plusieurs fois avant de se résigner à rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent elle alla tous les soirs sonner à l'appartement de son ami mais c'était toujours en vain. Alors un soir après une nouvelle tentative infructueuse, elle parti à l'appartement de Ron pour lui confier ses inquiétudes.

- J'avoue que c'est étrange. On a plus aucune nouvelles de lui depuis 1 semaine et ça, ce n'est pas normal ni son genre.

- Il faut qu'on aille chez lui. Quand est tu libre? demanda Ron d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

- Maintenant. Et puis, plus tôt on ira, plus vite on sauras.

- Je pense que c'est le mieux oui.

Ils se levèrent et transplanèrent directement dans l'appartement de leur ami.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent ils ouvrirent de grand yeux car l'appartement d'Harry était ravagé, les meubles cassés et les vitres brisées. Toutes les pièces n'étaient plus rien comme si quelqu'un était venu dans le but d'y trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Finalement Ron s'avança et murmura:

- Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ici?

- Tu va vite le savoir, fit une voix qui venait du couloir.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour faire face à ...

- Malfoy ! s'écrièrent les deux amis d'une même voix.

- Que fait-tu ici? demanda Hermione.

- Je viens vous prévenir.

- Et nous prévenir de quoi? ironisa Ron.

- Si tu nous expliquait plutôt, fit Hermione d'un ton calme.

- Comme tu voudras Granger.

Il fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit dessus. Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent.

- Ok, d'abord évitez de m'interrompre ce sera le mieux, les avertis Malfoy.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, alors Malfoy continua:

- Sa c'est passé il y a une semaine mais je ne peut pas vous dire quoi. Des mangemorts sont venus ici il y a quelques heures et tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils en ont après Potter. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé c'est ceci, ajouta-t-il en sortant une lettre de sa poche.

Il leur tendis la lettre que Ron prit.

- Des mangemorts, répéta Hermione. Pourquoi des mangemorts seraient-t-ils venus ici?

- Je ne peut pas vous le dire mais soyez sur vos garde.

Et avant que Ron ou Hermione ne puisse faire le moindre geste il avait déjà transplané. Les deux amis se regardèrent et transplanèrent à leur tour.

* * *

Le lendemain Hermione avait les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré et alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans son bureau, un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au département des aurors la bouscula. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, de la même couleur que les siens et il portait une pile de document. Intriguée, elle rentra dans son bureau.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous !

Si j'écris, avant ce chapitre, c'est pour vous remercier des reviews que vous m'avez envoyées et qui me font très plaisir.

Je ferais juste une petite remarque à The lord of Poets : Je te suis reconnaissante pour ce que tu m'a dit. Ca ne peut que m'aider et je le sais ; ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me fait ce genre de remarque et je l'accepte totalement. Sache aussi que cela fait assez longtemps que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction donc, au niveau de mes fautes et de mon écriture, ça va, j'espère en tout cas, s'améliorer. Quant à la trame en général, eh bien, j'ai dû faire et m'adapter à ce que j'ai fait au début, ce qui donne parfois, je l'avoue, des résultats un tant soit peu étranges. En tout cas je te remercie et essayerai à l'avenir de m'améliorer.

Sinon, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

**Fumseck**

Quand il revint chez lui, au milieu de la matinée, il déposa tous les rapports qu'ils avait réussit prendre dans son " ancien " bureau sans se faire remarquer.

Après son "rêve" , il était retourné à la maison des Jeudusor où, très en colère, Voldemort avait rassemblé ses partisans. La fuite du Survivant l'avait mis dans un tel état que plusieurs mangemorts firent les frais de sa colère. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le mage noir avait rendu invisible la maison qui lui servait de quartier général aux yeux des moldus. Le jeune sorcier avait émis l'hypothèse que s'était pour s'assurer qu'aucun sorcier ne viennent fouiner et découvrir son retour encore insoupçonné, mais comme il y était déjà venu, Harry avait pu observer la séance de " défoulement " de Voldemort sans encombres. Finalement, le puissant sorcier avait envoyé bon nombre de ses mangemorts à la recherche du seul obstacle qui l'empêchait de monter en puissance.

Ensuite Harry avait été, sous son apparence secondaire, au ministère dans son bureau et avait récupéré tous ses rapports sur les mangemorts encore en liberté ou détenus à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Dans le couloir, il avait aperçut son amie devant son bureau, les yeux rougis. Il en avait immédiatement déduit qu'elle avait trouvé sa lettre mais il se demandait si Ron était au courant. Quand il l'avait vu dans cet état là, il avait eu envie de la réconforter et de lui dire toute la vérité mais il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas aller la voir. En la voyant ainsi, le doute s'était emparé de lui et il se demandait si ce qu'il faisait était la meilleur des solutions. Il s'était alors souvenu de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore après le meurtre de Cédric lors de sa quatrième année: _" Un jour tu devras choisir entre le bien et la facilité."_ Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas compris le sens de ces paroles mais à présent, maintenant qu'il avait choisi la voie de la facilité en voulant à tout prix protéger ses amis, il avait saisit ce que Dumbledore avait voulu lui dire, mais c'était désormais trop tard car le vieux mais brillant sorcier n'était plus de ce monde. Alors il s'était résigné, après avoir fait encore quelques recherches, à tout avouer à ses amis et faire ce qui semblait le plus juste.

Il éplucha, pendant environ deux heures, tous les rapports notant parfois des détails important et utiles. Ensuite il grignota et monta à l'étage où il pris un livre au hasard. Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, il tomba sur le livre qu'il avait trouvé chez Sirius, disant comment devenir animagus. Alors, retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur il s'installa sur son canapé et commença sa lecture.

Content de ne plus penser à Hermione, il ne fit pas attention à l'heure et finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, le livre encore dans les mains.

* * *

Le lendemain, à son réveil Harry voulu se tourner mais il tomba du canapé et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il senti des courbatures au niveau de son cou et de son dos. Il descendit alors aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans sa cuisine et regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 10h30.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, il remonta dans sa salle d'entraînement non sans avoir pensé à changer de vêtements. Reprenant le livre, il termina sa lecture en fin de matinée et après avoir mangé il fit de l'espace dans la pièce en plaçant tous les meubles dans l'autre salle de l'étage.  
Il s'assit à même le sol et repensa à ce que le livre lui avait apprit. Ce dernier disait que les animagi correspondaient à la personnalité du sorcier et qu'un mage tel que Merlin ou les fondateurs pouvait avoir plusieurs animagi. Et si le sorcier était assez puissant, il pouvait même se transformer en animal magique.

La première chose était de faire le vide dans sa tête, ce qui prit peu de temps à Harry car il avait du s'entraîner pour changer son apparence physique. Ensuite le livre disait qu'après un certain temps de concentration; il pourrait voir son animagus mais cette étape était la plus longue car il fallait environ plusieurs semaines, voir mois pour arriver à déterminer quel était son animagus. Il lui fallu un mois avant que ne se produise quelque chose.

Il se trouvait à nouveau dans sa salle d'entraînement pour se concentrer sur son but. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait commencé et rien ne s'était produit et commençait à perdre patience lorsqu'il entra finalement en transe, enfin c'était ce qu'il lui semblait, avant d'apercevoir dans sa tête quatre animaux qui le fixait de leurs yeux émeraudes. Ils portaient également la trace d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, le plus souvent au dessus de l'œil gauche. Il observa plus attentivement les animaux qui se trouvaient devant lui et il fut surpris par certain d'entre eux. Ils étaient tous de couleur noir sauf le phœnix qui avait une couleur écarlate qui lui faisait penser au phœnix de Dumbledore. Il porta ensuite son regard sur la panthère noire qui se situait à la droite de l'animal magique. Elle était couché comme un chien prêt à attaquer mais n'avait pas la moindre lueur de méchanceté dans le regard et remuait sa queue noire comme pour montrer un certain amusement. Puis il fixa ses yeux verts sur le serpent au corps aussi noir que la panthère. Harry remarqua que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair essayait comme de faire le tour de la petite tête du serpent car elle se trouvait à l'horizontale au dessus des yeux. Enfin il regarda le dernier animal qui se trouvait là : un immense dragon noir. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse se transformer en un animal magique tel que le dragon. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse se transformer en un animal magique tel que le dragon.

Il resta à le regarder pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un début de migraine. Il revint à lui mais il dut rester assit pendant encore quelques minutes le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits. Il se releva finalement et descendit dans son salon où il s'écroula sur un fauteuil. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était plus de trois heures en transe, il se demanda d'abord si ce n'était pas son horloge qui avait un problème mais après vérification , il vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Comment avait-il put rester autant de temps en transe alors qu'il n'avait eu l'impression qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes ? Il n'en connaissait pas la réponse mais il se promit de le demander à Hermione dès qu'il la reverrait.

Hermione ... Un sujet sur lequel son esprit se débattait pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Il ressentait pour elle plus que de l'amitié mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce dont il s'agissait. C'était un peu le même sentiment qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il était sortit avec Ginny mais cela n'avait aucun rapport, il en était certain. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien ...

Non ! Il préféra mettre ses pensées de côté pour se concentrer entièrement à sa transformation en animagus car venait ensuite l'étape la plus difficile de la transformation en animagus. Elle consistait à la transformation du sorcier en animal et selon ce que disait le livre, c'était la partie la moins facile. Mais avant, Harry s'accorda une journée de repos. Il passa toute la journée à visiter Paris à penser à ses amis et à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie sans Voldemort. Il se fit la promesse qu'après que le mage noir soit vaincu - et s'il restait en vie, bien sur ! -, il emmènerait ses amis visiter la capitale française.

Après être passé dans le quartier magique de Paris, il revint chez lui et passa une « agréable » soirée à ressasser tous ses souvenir, en particulier ceux de Poudlard et lorsqu'il tomba sur une photo d'Hermione et lui assis côte à côte au bord du lac en train de rire, sans doute d'une blague de Ron, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas se qui lui arrivait mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme, ne serait-ce qu'en photo, il ressentait un besoin de la protéger, de la serrer dans ses bras.

Abandonnant ses souvenirs sur son fauteuil, il alla dans sa chambre et passa une nuit calme, sans rêves et sans cauchemars.

Pendant encore plusieurs jours il travailla ses transformations et il finit par arriver à ses fins. Le sixième jour, il travaillait de nouveau dans sa salle d'entraînement qu'il avait agrandit un maximum, lorsque Harry sentit son corps changer. Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de l'étouffer en le compressant de toute part mais c'était seulement les effets de la transformation en animagus. Quand tout s'arrêta, il se dirigea maladroitement vers un grand miroir posé contre le mur et se regarda sous toutes les coutures. La glace reflétait un magnifique phœnix écarlate aux yeux émeraudes.

Satisfait de ses résultats, il se concentra et redevint humain. Il tenta plusieurs fois de se transformer en phœnix et il fut content de voir qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement cette transformation. Mais il restait le problème de s'adapter au corps de l'animal magique et d'arriver à prendre la forme du serpent, de la panthère et du dragon. Il se dit que maintenant qu'il arrivait à se transformer en phœnix, ce serait plus facile de prendre la forme de ses autres animagi.

Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de jours qu'il arriva finalement à maîtriser parfaitement toutes les transformations. Et comme il l'avait deviné, la maîtrise de sa transformation en phœnix l'avait beaucoup aidé puisqu'il avait mis moins de temps pour les autres animagi. Pour ses transformations en dragon il avait du aller dans un grand endroit isolé afin de ne pas se faire remarquer car ce ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'on voyait un dragon dans les airs, même pour un sorcier.

Ensuite, il dut s'habituer au corps de ses différents animagi. Ce ne fut pas très facile mais il parvint quand même à les maîtriser au bout d'environ deux semaines de travail intense. En effet, tous les soirs il s'endormait rapidement mais le pire était surtout les nuits où il rêvait de Voldemort car il se réveillait souvent vers une heure ou deux heures du matin.

* * *

Durant une semaine il profita de son avantage pour pouvoir espionner plus facilement Voldemort et ses sbires en se transformant en un petit serpent noir presque invisible dans la nuit. Il avait rapidement remarqué que les troupes du mage noir augmentaient plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et c'était sans compter les informations que le Seigneur des Ténèbres récoltait grâce à ses espions au ministère et partout dans le monde magique. Harry se disait que s'il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose pour le stopper, le monde magique risquait de connaître à nouveau la guerre qui avait fait tant de morts.

Après six jours d'espionnage, Harry avait décidé, puisqu'il n'avait rien eu d'intéressant dans les rangs du mage noir, d'aller « visiter » la forêt qui se trouvait en bordure du village et qui, selon les villageois, était maudite. En effet, il avait demandé des renseignements sur cette mystérieuse forêt au barman et celui-ci lui avait répondu, un air effrayé sur le visage :

- Il ne faut pas vous aventurer dans cette forêt, c'est trop dangereux.

Lorsque Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi, le barman était devenu livide et lui avait dit d'une blanche après une courte hésitation :

- Cette forêt est maudite. Toutes les personnes qui s'y sont aventurés n'en sont jamais revenues et chaque fois que quelqu'un passe à côté, on peut entendre des bruits bizarres. En tout cas c'est ce que disent les rares personnes a avoir eu le courage de s'en approcher.

Et il était reparti en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles.

* * *

Harry était immobile dans la rue déserte longeant la forêt « maudite ». Il la fixait depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'il se décida enfin à plonger dans les ténèbres des arbres. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être bien caché, il se transforma en phœnix car il trouvait plus pratique de voler parmi les feuilles que de s'écorcher les jambes dans les ronces qui parsemaient le sol. Malgré cela, il lui était difficile d'avancer car les arbres étaient très rapprochés les uns des autres et il n'avait pas l'habitude de voler avec des ailes. Certes ses entraînements de quiddich l'aidait à ne pas se cogner contre un arbre mais il devait avouer que voler sur un balais était pour lui plus facile. Il se dit qu'avec le temps il devrait s'habituer à voler avec des ailes plutôt que sur un manche en bois.

Il vola pendant plusieurs heures, savourant cette impression de liberté, et devenant de plus en plus agile au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à voler comme un véritable oiseau. Voler lui avait toujours procuré une sensation de bien-être et l'avait toujours calmé lorsqu'il était en colère ou désespéré.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, était que cette forêt n'était pas du tout à craindre. Le risque majeur, selon Harry, était de s'y perdre car elle était plutôt grande et tous les arbres se ressemblaient. Oubliant ce que le barmen lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, il prit un peu plus de hauteur et finit par sortir de la forêt où il vola au dessus des arbres. Il voulu crier mais tout ce qui sorti de sa gorge fut un doux trémolo semblable à une berceuse. Il en fut tout d'abord étonné puis il partit à rire mais il se produisit la même chose que quelques seconde auparavant.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil commença sa descente pour laisser place à la pleine lune, Harry décida de rentrer chez lui. Alors il revint parmi la masse sombre des arbres et se posa sur une branche assez forte pour ne pas céder sous son poids même s'il n'était pas aussi gros que son cousin Dudley. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le ciel s'assombrir par une petite brèche qui se situait entre deux gros chênes et lorsque quelques minutes plus tard la lune fit complètement son apparition, il pensa à Rémus Lupin, un des meilleurs ami de son père et l'un des fondateurs de la carte des maraudeurs. Il était un loup-garou depuis son plus jeune âge et s'il n'avait pas été tué pendant la bataille de Poudlard, trois ans plus tôt, il serait dans une forêt à subir la transformation mensuelle d'un lycanthrope.

Soudain, un éclat écarlate attira son attention plus loin dans les bois. Curieux, il partit à la recherche de cette mystérieuse lumière. Il vola tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de ne jamais parvenir à identifier cette source de lumière et c'est lorsqu'il voulu renoncer à continuer qu'il toucha à son but. Et ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia : devant lui se tenait un phœnix et pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait d'un phœnix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois. C'était l'ancien phœnix de Dumbledore, Fumseck.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Légende**

- Fumseck ? s'exclama Harry après avoir reprit son apparence normale.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais avaient poussés et tombaient sur sa nuque. Ses yeux émeraudes reflétaient l'étonnement tout en fixant le phœnix. Ce dernier s'envola et vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. Il poussa un cri semblable à un chant.

Soudain, alors qu'il caressait le phœnix, il entendit une voix dans sa tête:

_- Content de te revoir, Harry !_

Le concerné sursauta tout en regardant autour de lui.

- Qui est là? Et où êtes vous ?

_- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Réfléchis bien: Quel est le seul être ici à par toi ?_

- Fumseck ? répéta Harry, surpris.

Le phœnix émit un petit cri apaisant et lui dit:

_- Tu en a mis du temps ! Mais c'est pas grave. Et si tu veux éviter de parler à voix haute, tu n'as qu'à penser je t'entendrais._

_- Mais que faisait tu ici ?_ demanda Harry.

_- Je cherchais un nouveau maître. Et je viens de le trouver.__  
_

_- Moi ?__  
_

_- Très perspicace ! En effet tu es mon nouveau maître comme Dumbledore l'était avant toi. et seuls les plus puissants sorciers peuvent posséder un phœnix._

- Waw ! s'exclama Harry. Je ne savait pas que les sorciers et les phoenix pouvaient avoir de tels liens. _Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'en a jamais parlé ?_

_- Il savait que tu es suffisamment puissant pour avoir un phœnix et il voulait que tu découvre tout cela pas toi-même_, lui répondit Fumseck.

- _Mais qu'a tu fais pendant ces dernières années ?_

Avant que le phœnix ne puisse lui répondre, il ressentit une atroce douleur au niveau du dos. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait le dos et, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il put voir Fumseck pousser un cri bien différent des chants que Harry avait l'habitude d'entendre. Un cri qu'il n'avait entendu qu'à la mort de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il avait mal partout et quand l essaya de se relever, il poussa un cri de douleur. Son poignet et son visage le faisait souffrir mais c'était son dos qui était la réelle source de douleur.

Soudain, il entendit un cri mélodieux et joyeux qui redonnait espoir. Il vit apparaître Fumseck qui s'approcha de son visage mutilé et qui fit tomber quelques unes de ses larmes aux pouvoirs de guérisons. Le phœnix se dirigea ensuite vers le poignet, sans doute cassé, du jeune sorcier et le soigna à son tour. Soulagé, Harry put enfin se relever mais son dos le faisait encore souffrir et Fumseck déclara qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors Harry s'installa tant bien que mal sur une branche basse et demanda :

_- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi tu ne peut pas me soigner ?__  
_

_- C'est tout à fait normal._

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il attendit patiemment que l'oiseau écarlate lui donne les réponses à ses questions.

_- En fait, ce que tu as subi c'est ce qui arrive à chaque sorcier qui se lie à un phœnix. Et pour savoir pourquoi je ne peu pas te soigner, tu n'as qu'à regarder ton dos_, termina-t-il amusé.

Intrigué, Harry transplana dans son appartement, Fumseck sur son épaule.

_- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps_, fit le phœnix. _Tu as choisis la voix de la facilité en voulant fuir pour protéger tes amis et essayer de détruire Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute._

Le sorcier ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas étonné que Fumseck soit au courant du retour du Mage Noir.

Chassant ses sombres pensées dans un coin de sa tête, il ne se préoccupa que de la brûlure qui lui démangeait le dos. Son expédition dans la forêt l'avait épuisé mais il alla quand même dans sa salle d'entraînement où reposait le grand miroir qui lui avait servit lors de ses transformations. Il ôta ensuite son pull et se tourna de façon à pouvoir voir l'état de son dos. Il fut surpris d'y voir un tatouage représentant un phœnix écarlate.

Fumseck, qui s'était posé sur le haut du miroir, lui dit :

_- C'est à cause de ce tatouage que tu as mal au dos mais la douleur ne durera pas très longtemps.__  
_

_- Tu entend quoi par « pas très longtemps » ?__  
_

_- Je dirais quelques heures._

Harry n'était pas très rassuré. Son dos lui faisait mal mais c'était déjà plus supportable qu'à son réveil.

_- Il faut aussi que tu saches que ce tatouage est la preuve que tu possède un phœnix. Il ne peut être remis en cause car il est inimitable._

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il continua de s'entraîner sous l'œil bien veillant de Fumseck à qui il avait promit de parler à ses amis le plus tôt possible.

Il continuait aussi d'espionner Voldemort et ses mangemorts pour recueillir le plus d'informations sur les plans du Mage Noir. Il apprit ainsi que Voldemort recrutait autant des sorciers que des créatures magiques. Le Mage Noir avait également des espions au ministère et c'était facile pour lui car le ministère ignorait son retour, pensant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendrait plus. Mais il ne faisait que de brèves apparitions car la plupart du temps, c'étaient deux mangemort aux visages cachés qui recueillaient des informations pour ensuite les transmettre à leur maître.

Un mois après la fuite de Harry, la gazette publiait un article sur sa mystérieuse absence injustifiée. Les reporters avaient questionnés ses meilleurs amis, Ron Wealsey et Hermione Granger, qui affirmaient ne pas savoir où il était. Rita Skeeter, qui écrivait toujours autant de mensonges qu'avant, prétendait que les meilleurs amis de Celui-qui-avait-vaincu savaient parfaitement où il se trouvait.

En lisant un article de sa disparition qui racontait une nouvelle fois des histoires à dormir debout, Harry sentit la colère le submerger car il y avait un passage qui insultait plus ou moins ses amis et la famille Weasley qui était plus respectée qu'avant. Il commençait à peine à maîtriser la magie sans baguette avec des sorts de première et deuxième années et sous l'effet de la colère, il lança, sans le vouloir, le sortilège de désarmement sur un des murs de la salle d'entraînement. Surprit, il regarda Fumseck qui poussa un cri et qui volait au-dessus de sa tête. Soudain il éclata de rire et il fallut dix minutes pour qu'il se calme.

Il reporta son attention sur le journal et d'un coup de baguette, le brûla. Il reprit ensuite son entraînement là où il l'avait laissé. Il matérialisa à nouveau un ennemi et y colla la tête de Voldemort. Il aimait bien faire ça car il avait l'impression d'avoir réellement le Mage Noir en face de lui.

Il se concentra et mit ses mains face au mannequin et se concentra sur la formule du sortilège de désarmement. Il prononça la formule à voix haute mais n'obtint rien de plus qu'une sensation de vide.

Il s'entraîna toute la journée mais il obtenait toujours le même résultat. A la fin Fumseck lui conseilla de se concentrer plutôt sur son amitié avec Hermione et Ron et les sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Sur le moment, il se dit que ça ne marcherait pas mais il essaya quand même. Il fut surprit quand un éclair rouge s'échappa de ses mains pour aller frapper le faux Voldemort et lui faire perdre la fausse baguette dont l'avait muni le jeune sorcier.

_- Tu as vu ? Heureusement que tu étais là sinon je crois que j'aurais pu travailler encore longtemps avant d'arriver à quelque chose !__  
_

_- Oui. Tu utilisais trop la colère que tu as pour Voldemort et ses mangemorts plutôt que les sentiments envers ceux qui te sont cher_, expliqua le phœnix. _Ce sont eux qui font ta force, j'espère que tu l'a compris. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que tu dois les retrouver le plus tôt possible.__  
_

_- Oui mais je ne veux pas aller leur parler maintenant. J'ai trop peur de leur réaction.__  
_

_- Il faudra pourtant que tu le fasse. Tu m'en a fait la promesse, n'oublie pas._

Harry soupira et regarda Fumseck. Le sorcier pouvait voir dans ses yeux de la détermination et une infime lueur d'impatience.

_- Je le sais mais j'ai trop peur de leur réaction !_ s'écria soudainement le jeune homme.

_- N'oublie pas que ce sont tes meilleurs amis. Et c'est pour ça que je suis persuadé qu'ils te pardonneront. Peut-être que ton ami Ron sera un peu fâché après toi au début mais il finira par comprendre. Il faut juste que tu leur explique pourquoi tu as fuit. Dit toi que si Dumbledore ne t'avais pas autorisé à leur parler de la prophétie, c'est qu'il ne leur aurait pas fait confiance. Or, il t'as presque forcé de les mettre au courant alors si ta fuite a un quelconque rapport avec Voldemort, il faut que tu leur en parle._

Harry acquiesça et reprit son entraînement. Maintenant qu'il savait sur quel sentiment se concentrer, c'était plus facile pour lui mais il n'arrivait à jeter que des sorts mineurs et pendant peu de temps, même si elle semblait plus facile à utiliser. Cependant, il ressentait toujours une sensation de vide dès qu'il lançait un sort.

Mais en plus de la magie sans baguette, Harry s'entraînait à l'occlumencie et à la légimencie afin de pouvoir mettre en place des barrières mentales suffisamment puissantes pour que Voldemort n'entre pas en contact avec lui. Il lisait également beaucoup de livres dans lesquels il trouvait des sorts utiles et aux effets dévastateurs. La première fois qu'il avait essayé un de ces sorts, un locataire était venu se plaindre du bruit. Depuis il avait placé un sortilège d'insonorisation qui lui permettait de s'entraîner sans crainte. Mais parfois, le sort avait des effets trop destructeurs pour qu'il puisse les essayer dans son appartement. Alors il se rendait dans la forêt où il avait retrouvé Fumseck, à côté de la maison des Jedusor, et il s'entraînait, certain de ne déranger personne.

Connaissant également sa faiblesse en potions, il s'exerçait régulièrement mais ne voulant empoisonner personne ou n'ayant aucun blessé à porté de main, il se contentait de garder ses concoctions sur une étagère vide. Heureusement pour lui, ses études d'auror lui avaient permis de s'améliorer dans ce domaine et ainsi, il éprouvait beaucoup moins de difficultés à préparer des potions.

Seulement, un jour alors qu'il était à la recherche d'un livre sur les sorts et les potions de guérisons, il tomba sur un livre qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir prit.

Haussant les épaules, il le prit et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et commença sa lecture. Après tout, il pouvait s'accorder une journée de repos. Mais plusieurs questions défilaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il prit un livre sur les contes pour enfants sorciers ? Une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit : il avait prit le livre par mégarde il ne savait où. Mais puisqu'il avait le livre sous les yeux, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas grandit dans une famille de sorcier et donc, qu'il ne connaissait pas les histoires qui pouvaient être racontée aux enfants sorciers. Et puis ire un livre de contes pour enfants lui permettait d'oublier durant quelques heures la dure réalité de la vie.

Quand il leva enfin les yeux de son livre, il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit. En se rendant compte qu'il avait lut toute la journée, il se dit que Hermione avait déteint sur lui.

Hermione ... Dès qu'il pensait à la jeune femme, il sentait comme une boule dans la gorge qui l'aurait empêché de hurler sa détresse face à ce sentiment inconnu qui l'envahissait. Il revoyait toujours son visage souriant et ses yeux noisettes qui reflétaient l'insouciance d'après la guerre.

Il se leva, le visage de son amie en tête, et descendit pour une nuit qui s'annonçait courte.

Dans le cimetière qui se trouvait à côté de la maison des Jedusor et qui avait été agrandit pour l'occasion, étaient rassemblés tous les serviteurs que Voldemort avait pu réunir. Les 200 mangemorts présents se demandaient pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avaient réunis tous ici en urgence. Beaucoup émettaient des hypothèses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Mais la cinquantaines de loup-garou, qui possédait une intelligence semblable aux humains, se posait également de nombreuses questions mais ne disaient rien. Enfin, il y avait un groupe d'une centaines d'acromentules dix fois plus grosses que les araignées normales qui se tenaient à l'écart. Parfois, on pouvait voir des mangemorts jeter des regards de dégoût ou de peur en direction des araignées géantes.

C'étaient encore une petite armée, surtout pour Voldemort qui avait dans l'idée d'avoir le monde à ses pieds.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva suivit de deux mangemorts vêtus de capes noires et aux visages cachés par un capuchon. Tout le monde s'était tu à l'arrivée de Voldemort. Sa bouche sans lèvres s'étira en un sourire qui fit frissonner les plus jeunes mangemorts et la majorité des créatures.

- Mes fidèles serviteurs ! clama le Mage Noir de sa voix aiguë. Je vois que les plus anciens ont réussit à rallier des serviteurs. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Cependant, j'ai la solution qui nous permettrait d'agrandir nos rangs sans avoir la crainte que la population sorcière ne découvre ma renaissance. Les créatures que nous allons rassembler et rallier à notre cause pourrait nous donner un énorme avantage.

Les mangemorts ne bronchèrent pas de peur de se prendre un doloris mais tous pensaient la même chose : qu'avait préparé le Mage Noir qui pourrait leur assurer la victoire et le pouvoir total sur le monde de la magie et peut-être des moldus ?

- Ce soir, continua Voldemort, nous irons à la Montagne des Dragons pour tenter une alliance avec les dragons qui habitent là-bas.

Des frissons parcoururent les rangs du Mage Noir mais aucun n'osa prendre la parole.

- Bien sûr, si les dragons refusent cette alliance, nous mettrons la Montagne à feu et à sang et nous les tuerons tous jusqu'au dernier. Il ne faudra rien épargner, même les œufs car si certains s'échappent, ils pourront se dresser contre nous et, à ce moment là, nous serons désavantagés.

Lorsque Voldemort avait annoncé leur prochaine cible, les mangemorts se dirent d'abord qu'il était fou de penser que la Montagne des Dragons puisse exister. En effet, cette Montagne était un mythe qui était racontée au enfants sorciers. Alors pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il se rendre dans un lieu qui n'existait pas ? C'était la question que se posaient tous les partisans doué d'intelligence de Voldemort.

Les moins vifs d'esprits se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Après tout, si leur maître voulaient aller à la Montagne des Dragons, ils iraient mais tout ce qui les importaient, c'était de ne pas se faire tuer ou pire, se faire torturer.

Les plus intelligents se disaient qu'il valait mieux se taire s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire torturer car le Mage Noir ne pourrait tuer personne à cause du faible nombre de ses partisans. Alors ils restèrent muet en se posant toutes sortes de questions comme tous les autres magemorts.

- La Montagne se trouve en Roumanie mais elle ne se trouve pas au sol comme une montagne normal. Pour nous rendre là-bas nous prendrons des portoloins que j'ai moi-même crées et protégés.

Et d'un coup de baguette, toutes sortes de portoloins apparurent devant les fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort. Les mangemorts se regardèrent mais aucun son ne sortirent de leur bouche. On aurait dit qu'ils se comprenaient uniquement par les regards qu'ils se lançaient.

- Nous partirions dans quelques minutes.

Et il éclata de rire sous l'œil effrayé de ses mangemorts.

Harry se réveilla dans son lit trempé par la sueur. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n' avait plus rêvé de Voldemort et c'était sans doute dû à ses améliorations en occlumentie et en légimentie. Mais cette nuit-là, ses pensée étaient dirigées vers Hermione et donc, il avait oublié de fermer son esprit. Cependant et malgré la douleur cuisante de sa cicatrice, cette nouvelle vision lui avait fournis de précieux renseignements sur les agissements de son ennemi.

Si Voldemort arrivait à rallier les dragons à sa cause, le monde magique connaîtrait sans doute une guerre plus sanglante et plus meurtrière que l'histoire ait connue. Si Voldemort avait les dragons comme alliés, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Signes**

Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers le canapé où reposait le livre de contes et légendes qu'il lisait la veille. Il le prit et chercha dans la partie des légendes car la veille avant de se plonger dans l'univers des enfants qu'il n'avait jamais connut, il avait survolé le livre et un nom avait attiré son attention. Il s'agissait de la légendaire Montagne des Dragons, un lieu qui abriterait des dragons célestes. Mais celle-ci n'existait pas, alors pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il se rendre dans un endroit inexistant ?

Il trouva finalement la page recherchée et s'empressa d'écrire sur un morceau de parchemin vierge, les rares informations qu'il pouvait recueillir sur les dragons célestes et sur la Montagne. Il apprit ainsi que les habitants de la Montagne ressemblaient fortement aux dragons normaux mais qu'ils possédaient une intelligence bien supérieure.

Il savait également de Voldemort, que la Montagne des Dragons se trouvait en Roumanie. Mais d'après les dires du Mage Noir, cette montagne ne se situerait pas au sol et, comme les dragons célestes étaient des créatures aériennes, il en vint à la conclusion que la Montagne se trouvait dans les airs.

Harry appela Fumseck qui apparut aussitôt sur son épaule.

- Peux-tu nous emmener en Roumanie, s'il te plaît ? demanda le jeune homme.

_- Bien sûr ! _répondit le phœnix. _Tu as de la chance que j'y sois déjà allé, sinon je n'aurais pas pu t'emmener là-bas._

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne pouvait pas aller dans un endroit que tu n'as jamais visité avant, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Maintenant tu le sais._

Et ils disparurent dans un éclair écarlate. Quand il n'y eu plus rien, une plume semblable à celles de Fumseck tomba lentement à terre.

Les sensations que ressentait Harry étaient bien plus agréables que celles du transplanage. Il avait l'impression de devenir plus léger que le vent et une douce chaleur s'était installée dans son corps. Il pouvait voir défiler devant ses yeux, toutes sortes de paysages mais il n'avait pas le temps de les regarder en détail car ils s'effaçaient aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparut.

Quand tout s'arrêta, il tomba par terre sous l'effet de son poids qu'il n'avait plus sentit. La chaleur l'avait également quittée mais c'était pour être mieux remplacée par celle qu'un soleil éclatant lui prodiguait. Il cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la brusque lumière et, quand il y fut habitué, il regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une grande clairière éclairée par le soleil qui se reflétait sur l'herbe verte en de milliers de petits éclats émeraudes. Il pouvait voir au loin une multitude de petites tentes semblables à celle où il avait dormit la nuit de la finale de la coupe de quiddich qui, à première vue, ne semblait être suffisamment grande pour qu'un seul homme. Mais Harry se doutait que la magie était derrière tout ça et qu'elle avait grandement aidée. Derrière, il apercevait des montagnes dont le sommet était blanchis par un manteau de neige.

Il se releva et Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule.

_- Tu devrait te changer, on pourrait te reconnaître_, fit ce dernier.

_- Toi, tu me dit ça alors que tu me répète toute la journée que je devrait parler à Ron et Hermione pour tout leur dire ! _s'étonna Harry.

_- Non_, contredit le phœnix. _Moi je te dit que tu devrais parler à Ron et Hermione, pas d'arriver au milieu du Chemin de Traverse en criant : Attention tout le monde ! Voldemort est à nouveau vivant ! Là, ils te prendrait pour un fou et te feraient enfermer à Azkaban ou te feraient interner à St Mangouste.__  
_

_- Je crois que je préfère St Mangouste_, fit Harry en rigolant.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et remarqua que ces dernier étaient noirs et ils flottaient dans son dos au rythme de la légère brise. Ils lui tombaient légèrement en dessous des épaules. Il haussa les épaules avant de prendre l'apparence d'Edward.

_- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait me reconnaître ? _demanda-t-il. _En même temps, je devrais peut-être me les faire couper ... Mais on verra quand Voldemort sera à nouveau six pieds sous terre._

_- Je ne sais pas._

Il commença à avancer mais une voix l'interpella :

- Eh ! Morgan !

Il se retourna pour faire face à trois hommes qui s'avançaient vers lui. Ces derniers sortaient d'une sombre forêt qui était adjacente aux montagnes. Les arrivants étaient habillés dans des vêtements en cuir marron et portaient des gants et des bottes en peau de dragons. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux roux flamboyants et des yeux bleus clairs semblables à ceux de son meilleur ami, Ron. Celui du milieu avait des cheveux noirs et avaient des yeux verts profonds qui reflétaient l'amusement. Le dernier, qui était également le plus âgé, avait des yeux bleus clairs qui pétillaient de malice et qui exprimaient la sagesse. En le regardant, Edward avait l'impression de revoir Dumbledore. Le jeune homme détourna le regard pour s'empêcher de ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs et se focalisa sur l'homme roux qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu.

- Désolé, fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Nous vous avons prit pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Edward.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instant. Finalement, le roux s'avança et déclara :

- Je m'appelle Charlie Weasley. Et voici Matt Damon ...

Il désigna le vieil homme.

- ... et Pierre Liubana, termina Charlie en montrant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Le regard d'Edward resta fixé sur l'homme roux un moment. Comment avait-il pu oublier que le frère de Ron s'occupait de dragons en Roumanie ? Il reprit finalement ses esprits et se présenta à son tour sous son nom d'emprunt. Ensuite, il leur expliqua la raison de sa venue : il leur fit croire qu'il était passionné par les dragons. Ce mensonge recelait une part de vérité bien sur mais Edward avait préféré déformer cette vérité, sans doute pour ne pas se trahir et dévoiler sa véritable identité. Mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr...

- Très bien, intervint Matt d'un ton bourru. Ici, c'est la réserve de Roumanie, un endroit crée par Harvey Ridgebit. Nous abritons toutes sortes de races de dragons mais nous étudions également les Cornelongue Roumains, une race qui habite ici, en Roumanie dans des endroits reculés comme les montagnes que vous voyez là.

Il montra d'un doigt noueux les montagnes situées derrière les tentes qui devaient abriter les sorciers travaillant à la réserve.

- Il faut également que vous sachiez que le soleil qui éclaire la plaine est un soleil artificiel crée pour éviter tout imprévu, fit remarquer Pierre plus gentiment. Bien sûr, il arrive qu'il pleuve de temps en temps. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose contre le temps, même avec la magie. Nous ne pouvons que minimiser les « dégâts ».

Edward acquiesça tout en songeant au ministère qui devait utiliser un système semblable pour refléter le temps à travers les fenêtres.

Il marchèrent jusqu'aux tentes et Edward put en compter une trentaine, toutes identiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un des nombreux abris sur lequel était écrit en lettres noires brillantes : « Dreymus & Damon ».

- Morgan Dreymus est, avec Matt, le dirigeant de la réserve, expliqua Charlie.

- Nous ne font que superviser les opérations et nous sommes chargés de tous les papiers administratifs, fit Matt.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est par leur expérience et par leurs capacités qu'ils sont devenus les dirigeants et, contrairement à ce que l'on peu penser, ce n'est pas une mince responsabilité, ajouta Pierre comme s'il était la tête pensante du groupe.

Edward acquiesça lentement tout en regardant tour à tour Charlie, Matt et Pierre. Puis ils entrèrent dans la tente qui, comme Edward l'avait deviné, était bien plus grande que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle comportait 5 pièces meublées et décorées avec goût. Ils étaient dans une sorte de petit salon qui pouvait accueillir six personnes au maximum. Il y avait trois fauteuils et un canapé, tous en cuir noir qui reposaient sur une moquette bleue ciel. Les « murs » étaient de la même couleur que le sol et les chandeliers qui éclairaient la pièce diffusaient une lumière bleue qui tirait sur le violet. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre mais le soleil qui passait à travers le fin tissu de l'abri et les bougies qui semblaient allumées en permanence compensaient largement cette absence. En observant tout ce décor, Edward s'attendait à ce que le petit salon soit étouffant mais il eut la surprise de constater que la chaleur n'avait pas changée.

Au fond, le jeune homme pouvait voir quatre ouverture couvertes par de larges rideaux bleus pâles dont un était légèrement tiré sur le côté.

Matt l'invita à s'asseoir. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils tandis que Charlie et Pierre faisait de même. Matt attendit qu'ils soient tous assis avant de se diriger vers les « portes ». Il s'arrêta face a l'ouverture entrouverte et écarta le rideau d'un geste brusque. Il entra dans ce qui semblait être le bureau, d'après ce qu'avait pu voir Edward, et ferma tout aussi brusquement le voile qui faisait barrage entre le salon et l'autre pièce.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, Charlie demanda :

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a amené ici, dans cette réserve précisément ? Je veux dire, il en existe partout dans le monde alors, pourquoi ici ?

Edward prit soin d'analyser les solutions qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'en savait pas assez sur les dragons pour prétendre avoir déjà visité d'autres réserves mais il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il ne s'y intéressait que depuis peu de temps. C'était de toute manière la seule option qui lui assurerait la discrétion pour quelques temps...  
C'est avec prudence qu'il répondit :

- C'est un ami qui m'a... conseillé de venir ici. Il s'intéresse également aux dragons mais ... il n'a pas le temps pour bien les étudier et...

Seulement il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son explication car un homme de petite taille entra brusquement dans l'abri, un air affolé sur le visage. Il agitait les bras en tout sens et bégayait des mots que personne ne comprenait ou qui ne voulaient rien dire. Il s'arrêta sur le perron et regarda Edward avec curiosité mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur Matt qui était sortit suite aux cris de l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Ce dernier était vêtu de la même manière que les autres et son visage, partiellement ridé, lui donnait un air idiot avec ses grands yeux clairs. Il était coiffé d'un chapeau melon noir sous lequel on pouvait voir des cheveux grisonnants.

- Que se passe-t-il Tony ? demanda Matt avec calme.

Edward tourna la tête en direction du vieil homme et c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit Morgan Dreymus, le second dirigeant de la réserve.

Morgan avait les cheveux bruns et mi-long, attachés par une lanière de cuir. Ses yeux gris reflétaient l'intelligence et il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que Matt. Vêtu de vêtements de cuirs, il regarda Edward avec amusement. Ce dernier comprenait à présent pourquoi Matt l'avait confondu avec Morgan ; leur ressemblance était plutôt frappante.

Détournant le regard, Edward fixa ses yeux bleus sur celui que Matt avait appelé Tony. Ce dernier s'était légèrement calmé mais il semblait toujours tourmenté par quelque chose.

- Eh bien, commença Tony d'une voix bourrue, j'étais, avec mon équipe, en train de vérifier si les dragons n'avaient aucun problème comme tous les matins mais on fut interrompu en plein milieu de notre inspection par le rugissement lointain d'un dragon. Alors on a commencé par déterminé de quel sorte de dragon il s'agissait et on fut surprit de voir que tous les dragons présents habituellement dans la réserve n'avaient pas de problème.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient suspendues aux lèvres de Tony, en particulier Edward qui reconnaissait là les conséquences de l'attaque de Voldemort sur la Montagne des Dragons.

- Puis, il y eut un deuxième rugissement, continua Tony, et là tous les dragons, jusqu'à présent calmes, ont commencés à s'agiter. Nous avons eu du mal à les contrôler et à les garder sur la terre ferme, et nous avons dû user de nombreux sortilèges de stupéfixions pour les stopper. Nous n'avons eu qu'un blessé grave qui est à l'infirmerie.

«Seulement, on s'apprêtaient à revenir au campement et envoyer une autre équipe pour déterminer quel genre de dragons aurait pu affoler autant ceux d'ici lorsque quelqu'un aperçut une énorme masse sombre qui nous fonçait dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écrasait par terre, morte.

« Mais le plus impressionnant dans tout ça était sans doute la taille de ce dragon. Il ressemble traits pour traits à un Cornelongue Roumains et pourtant il fait deux fois la taille d'un dragon normal, termina-t-il avec un frisson.

Tous le monde fixait Tony avec un mélange de curiosité, d'effroi et d'étonnement. Morgan fut le premier à réagir. Il ordonna à Tony de retourner avec son équipe.

Celui-ci acquiesça et partit rapidement. Morgan se tourna ensuite vers les autres et, après que Matt eu montré son accord, il déclara :

- On se rend immédiatement sur les lieux pour déterminer l'étendue des dégâts. Pensez à prendre vos baguettes avec vous et mettez des gants, on ne sais pas ce qui nous attend.

Morgan se tourna ensuite vers Edward. Il le regarda fixement avant de déclarer :

- Vous devriez rester là. D'après ce que nous à dit Tony, nous avons affaire à un cas inconnu jusque là.

Edward acquiesça et regarda Matt, Pierre, Charlie et Morgan sortirent à vive allure.

Edward s'installa dans un fauteuil ; il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé. L'attente commença. Il réfléchissait et faisait le point sur les récents évènements. Il sortit sa baguette et vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Ensuite il siffla et Fumseck apparut dans une gerbe de flammes écarlates.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il passe ?_ demanda le phœnix.

_- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !_ répliqua Edward dans un souffle.

_- D'accord_, admit Fumseck, _je sais ce qu'il y a. Alors que puis-je pour toi ? Bien que je m'en doute un peu..._

Edward rigola. Il regarda Fumseck qui s'était posé sur son épaule et répondit :

_- Alors, comme tu t'en doute, je te demande d'aller voir discrètement se qu'il se passe là-bas._

Le phœnix émit un petit cri qui se traduisit par un rire dans l'esprit d'Edward.

_- Je ne suis pas ton chien, comme dirais les moldus !__  
_

_- Dumbledore a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi à ce que je vois_, fit Edward avec un sourire.

_- Très bien, j'y vais..._

Edward le remercia et le regarda partir. Il put cependant entendre Fumseck marmonner :

_- Je suis un phœnix pas un elfe de maison !_

Edward pouffa. Il repensa ensuite à ce que Tony avait dit. D'après lui, le dragon était deux fois plus grand qu'un dragon normal. Or, il savait que ceux qui vivaient dans la Montagne des Dragons n'étaient pas différent des autre. Mais à près tout, ce n'était qu'une légende. Cependant certaines choses ne collaient pas comme le fait que personne n'ai jamais vu un dragon de cette taille et le fait que cela se passe au moment où Voldemort est censé être en train de négocier avec les dragons pour avoir leur appui.

Tout correspondait. Alors cela voudrait dire que les dragons avaient refusés l'alliance avec Voldemort. Edward était soulagé mais en même temps il était inquiet. Inquiet car il ne pouvait rien faire à l'heure actuelle et qu'il n'avait le soutient de personne.

Fumseck avait raison : il devait parler à ses amis.

Finalement, après une attente interminable, le phœnix réapparut dans une nouvelle gerbe de flammes. Ne tenant plus en place, Harry se leva et demanda avec empressement :

_- Alors ? Il est si gros que ça ce dragon ?__  
_

_- En effet, on peut dire qu'il n'est pas petit mais il n'est pas si gros qu'on peut le prétendre. Disons qu'il doit faire quelques mètres de plus par rapport aux autres dragons et, comme on te l'a dit, il ressemble fortement à un Cornelongue Roumain. Il possède juste des épines sur la queue en plus par rapport aux « vrais ». Sinon, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il ne semble pas particulièrement différent en se qui concerne ses capacités.__  
_

_- Je pense que ça c'est dû au fait qu'il soit mort_, fit Edward.

_- Autre fait étrange_, continua Fumseck, _quand les renforts sont arrivés et ont voulus s'approcher du dragon, les autres dragons se sont mis devant et ont commencés à le protéger en attaquant les sorciers. J'ai entendu l'un d'eux dire que cela n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'ici et que les dragons agissaient étrangement._

Edward vérifia à nouveau que personne ne risquait de le voir, puis il dit :

_- Qu'ils agissent étrangement, ça je pense l'avoir compris mais le fait qu'ils protègent la carcasse d'un dragon mort n'est pas normal. D'après ce que je sais, les dragons acceptent de laisser les sorciers prendre des ingrédients sur les cadavres pour les potions ou même pour les gants et trucs dans ce genre, mais cela uniquement dans les réserves puisque les dragons sont protégés et parfois nourris ou soignés par les sorciers. Cela confirme tout ce que j'ai appris par l'intermédiaire de Voldemort et je crains malheureusement de trouver trop tard la Montagne des Dragons pour espérer ne serais-ce que sauver un œuf._

La seule pensée réconfortante que pouvait avoir Edward à cet instant, était que Voldemort n'aurait pas l'appui des Dragons Légendaires.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Découverte**

Quelques heures plus tard, Morgan refit son apparition accompagné de Pierre et Charlie. Auparavant, Edward avait prit soin d'envoyer Fumseck à la recherche de la Montagne des Dragons.

Morgan le regarda et annonça :

- Je ne sais pas si je dois dire que vous avez de la chance ou non car vu les circonstances, vous ne pourrez pas approcher les dragons avant un moment mais en même temps la carcasse qui s'est effondré dans les montagnes est stupéfiante et vraiment intéressante à étudier.

- Cela signifie que vous avez finalement réussit à écarter les dragons qui protégeaient le cadavre ? fit Edward avec intérêt.

Morgan acquiesça. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de lui et proposa :

- Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez rester ici quelques jours. Nous avons un abri fait pour ceux qui ne sont pas des employés.

- Avec plaisir, fit Edward. Mais je ne pourrais rester ici que deux ou trois jours…

- Très bien, déclara Morgan en se levant. Ça ne t'embête pas de lui montrer sa tente, Charlie ?

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête. Edward le suivit et ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Ils longeaient de nombreuses tentes qui se ressemblaient toutes lorsque Charlie demanda :

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître agaçant mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui vous amène ici …

Edward eut un sourire et répondit :

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un ami qui m'a conseillé de venir ici et je m'intéresse beaucoup aux Cornelongues Roumains. En tout cas, plus qu'aux autres races de dragon …

Charlie acquiesça et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Edward était soulagé que le frère de son meilleur ami ne lui pose pas plus de questions car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui répondre sans faire de faut pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement face une tente semblable à ses voisines à la différence que celle-ci était de couleur noire au lieu du gris clair qui était réservé au tentes des employés.

- Voila, c'est ici, déclara Charlie inutilement. Si vous avez un problème, allez voir Matt ou Morgan. Vous pouvez allez où vous le voulez mais ne vous approchez pas des dragons. Il faut être accompagné pour cela. Et le couvre-feu est à 8 heures 30, évitez de sortir à partir de cette heure-la.

Il y eut un silence pesant que Charlie brisa rapidement.

- J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce que vous pourrez apprendre dans les prochains jours … Je vais vous laisser vous installer.

Ils se saluèrent et Edward entra dans la tente. Il déboucha directement dans un salon plus petit que celui qu'il venait de quitter mais il avait l'air tout aussi confortable. La pièce était dans les tons clairs et ne comportait que deux fauteuils en cuirs qui semblaient très confortables mais cela suffisait amplement à Edward qui n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps.

Au fond, il aperçut deux ouvertures sur lesquelles on avait placé deux rideaux clairs semblables à ceux présents dans la tente de la direction. Il se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et déboucha dans une chambre simple composée d'un lit, d'une petite commode en bois clair et d'un bureau qui ressemblait plus à une table. Il alla ensuite vers la deuxième ouverture qui cachait une modeste salle de bain aménagée d'une simple douche accompagné de toilettes qui ne semblaient pas avoir servit depuis longtemps.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain et vérifia que l'entrée ne laisserait personne le prendre par surprise avant de reprendre, avec un soulagement non dissimulé, sa véritable apparence. Il s'observa ensuite dans une petite glace accrochée non loin de l'entrée et vit que ses cheveux lui tombait désormais sur les épaules.

- Il faut vraiment que je les coupe sinon même Ron et Hermione ne me reconnaîtrons que par ma cicatrice, fit Harry.

_- Tu devrais mettre un sortilège d'insonorisation si tu ne tiens pas à être reconnu_, fit Fumseck dans son esprit.

Harry se retourna et fixa le phœnix quelques instants, puis, écoutant les bons conseils de Fumseck, il appliqua un sortilège de silence sur l'abri. Après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne les entendraient, Harry demanda :

- Alors, tu l'a trouvé ?

_- Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en approcher à moins de dix mètres. C'est entouré de sorts de protection et je pense que ceux-là sont les derniers car à mon avis, Voldemort a du en supprimer beaucoup pour y aller avec ses serviteurs._

Harry sembla réfléchir au problème posé et déclara soudainement :

- Si Voldemort a pu entrer, je ne verrais pas pourquoi on ne pourrais pas. D'autant plus que, comme il l'a dit lui-même, ses mangemorts ont du mettre la Montagne à feu et à sang si les dragons venaient à refuser leur alliance. Or ça m'étonnerait que le dragon qui est mort ici ne se tue lui-même pour garder la couverture de Voldemort intacte alors que personne n'est au courant de son retour. Donc, je pense que les protections de la Montagne s'en trouvent affaiblies car il n'y a plus de dragons pour les maintenir en place.

_- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors il doit y avoir un ou deux survivants puisque je n'ai pas pu entrer et comme tu viens de le dire, ce sont certainement grâce à la magie des dragons que les protections sont mises en place. Mais je me demande comment il a fait pour entrer la première fois ?_

Harry soupira. Evidement, il aurait du s'attendre à ce que Voldemort soit plus prudent qu'avant …

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Edward put observer les dragons dans les montagnes, toujours accompagné par quelqu'un, mais il ne fut pas autorisé à aller voir le cadavre du dragon qui s'était écrasé le jour de son arrivée. Cependant, grâce à Fumseck, il obtint quelques informations supplémentaires qui complétaient ses maigres connaissances sur les Dragons Légendaires.

Le jour de son départ de la Réserve se trouvait être le 2 octobre et Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux élèves qui étaient rentrés à Poudlard depuis un mois, de se remémorer les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs qui avaient forgés une solide amitié entre Ron, Hermione et lui. Ils avaient traversés tellement de choses ensemble qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun secret les uns envers les autres.

Enfin, presque plus …

Il chassa ses mauvais souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête et pris la direction de la tente de Matt et Morgan. Il n'y avait que Morgan dans l'abri et Edward était plutôt content de ne pas avoir affaire à Matt qu'il trouvait assez grognon mais qui s'était révélé être un sorcier doué qui prenait son travail à cœur. Morgan, lui, était plus calme et ne s'énervait que rarement. Ce calme apparent faisait penser à Remus qui était toujours là pour poser certaines limites aux Maraudeurs et qui gardait son sang-froid en toutes circonstances malgré sa lycanthropie seulement il était mort lors de la « Bataille de Poudlard ».

Après avoir payé l'hébergement, il sortit et s'éloigna en direction de la forêt. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la lisière, il regarda autour de lui et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne le verrait, il appela Fumseck qui apparut aussitôt. Finalement, il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes, laissant derrière lui une plume écarlate qui s'enflamma.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol de son appartement, Edward s'écroula à terre sous son poids. Devant lui, une plume de phœnix brûlait sans ravager la moquette déjà amochée par ses entraînements. Edward fronça les sourcils devant ce tableau étrange mais le phœnix, qui semblait avoir lut dans ses pensées, lui expliqua :

_- C'est normal. A chaque fois que je me déplace comme ça, une plume se détache et brûle mais uniquement lorsque je transporte quelqu'un._

- Alors pourquoi celle-là n'a pas brûlé ? demanda le sorcier en reprenant son apparence normale.

Le phœnix se posa sur son épaule et répondit :

_- Simplement parce que personne n'est venu ici ou n'était là quand on est partit._

- Tu me cache encore beaucoup de choses dans ce genre ?

Un rire retentit dans sa tête mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, alors il descendit dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il soupira et, oubliant sa faim, il s'endormit.

Quand Harry se réveilla, le lendemain, il avait des courbatures partout dû au fait qu'il avait dormit assit dans un fauteuil. C'est avec des grimaces de douleurs qu'il gagna la cuisine où il se prépara un copieux petit-déjeuner, puis il monta s'entraîner après s'être habillé de manière confortable. Il avait décidé de s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette et au bout de quelques heures il ne parvenait toujours pas à produire un sortilège de désarmement assez puissant pour faire venir à lui la baguette du mannequin. A chaque fois le morceau de bois tombait sur le sol aux pieds de l'adversaire qui pouvait le ramasser facilement mais c'était mieux qu'avant car auparavant la baguette ne faisait que trembler dans la main immobile de son adversaire.

Cependant, Harry était sûr que sans ses animagi, il aurait été incapable de produire le moindre filet de lumière.

Il passa l'après-midi à déambuler dans le quartier magique de Paris et à renouveler certaines choses, puis il passa sa soirée à mettre un « plan » au point pour se rendre à la Montagne des Dragons le lendemain. Et même si les seuls risques étaient de se faire voir des moldus et de ne pas percuter ou de se faire repérer par les avions qui parcouraient le ciel, il valait mieux rester prudent. En effet, Harry avait décidé de passer par la voix des airs sous la forme d'un dragon noir ou d'un phœnix écarlate pour rejoindre la Roumanie.

Ainsi, le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dès l'aube et se prépara, l'esprit brumeux. Après avoir mangé, il transplana dans le petit bois à côté de Little Hangleton où il avait retrouvé Fumseck deux mois auparavant et se changea en un magnifique phœnix. Il s'envola avec Fumseck jusqu'au dessus des nuages pour ne pas être vu et grâce aux facultés magiques du phœnix, le manque d'air en altitude ne posait aucun problème, de même que le froid.

Harry poussa un cri de joie. Il avait l'impression d'être libre, que le retour de Voldemort n'était qu'un simple cauchemar ou une mauvaise blague. Sa tête était vide, il ne pensait plus à rien, juste à la sensation qu'il éprouvait en cet instant de liberté et d'insouciance, comme s'il était redevenu un enfant qui rêvait de voler au-dessus des nuages. Le phœnix écarlate qui volait à côté de lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un compagnon de jeu, un camarade qui partageait ses rêves et ses envies, qui était différent de lui mais à la fois semblable. Le temps autour d'eux semblait s'être arrêté comme pour leur laisser tout le loisir de savourer cette liberté qui paraissait inconnue et nouvelle en même temps.

L'animagus tourna la tête vers l'autre phœnix et lui demanda :

_- Où est ce qu'on est en ce moment ?_

_- On survole l'Autriche, ce qui veut dire qu'on est à la moitié du chemin à peu près_, lui répondit Fumseck.

Harry poussa un nouveau cri de joie et accéléra d'un coup l'allure. Soudain, le phœnix se mit à grandir. Ses ailes devinrent beaucoup plus grandes, son corps prit de l'ampleur, sa queue s'allongea, sa tête s'agrandit et ses pattes s'étirèrent tandis que le plumage devenait écailles et que l'écarlate laissait place au noir. Deux membres vinrent s'ajouter aux deux premiers et de puissantes griffes apparurent à l'extrémité de chaque une des quatre pattes. De « petites » pointes apparurent sur le bout de la queue.

Le phœnix avait laissé place à un immense dragon noir. Celui-ci avait un vol instable dû au manque d'entraînement mais il prit rapidement de l'assurance.

Après quelques minutes de vol, le dragon commença toute une série de figures et d'acrobaties en compagnie de Fumseck qui chantait joyeusement. Ils étaient tous deux prit dans une sorte de danse où chacun avait un rôle particulier. Le noir et le rouge se mélangeaient tels qu'on apercevaient plus que des formes indistinctes qui bougeaient sans cesse et qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter …

Soudain, une forme se distingua au loin. Le phœnix et le dragon cessèrent aussitôt tout mouvement et fixèrent le masse informe.

_- C'est ça ?_ demanda Harry à Fumseck.

Le phœnix répondit positivement et, avec une lenteur presque surnaturelle, ils s'approchèrent de la forme. Petit à petit, celle-ci devenait plus nette et Harry put enfin voir la Montagne des Dragons avec précision.

La base était une sorte de large nuage blanc à l'aspect cotonneux. Au centre, il y avait une immense montagne qui ressemblait plus à un cylindre de plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur qu'à une montagne normale. La Montagne s'élargissait à la base et tout autour, ce n'était que végétation et verdure. Des milliers d'arbres et de fleurs plus étranges les uns que les autres composait ce décor paradisiaque et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber cette tranquillité.

Harry s'approcha lentement de la Montagne suivit de près par Fumseck. Arrivé à quelques mètres du nuage, le phœnix s'arrêta, obligeant le dragon à faire de même.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda l'animagus.

_- La dernière fois je me suis cogné à une sorte de barrière à cet endroit. Et c'est même assez douloureux mais ne t'inquiète pas ça fait moins mal que le sortilège doloris._

Le dragon parut légèrement soulagé mais il restait tout de même perplexe. Comment allait-il passer la barrière qui protégeait la Montagne des Dragons ? De toute manière si Voldemort avait réussit à passer seulement deux mois après sa « résurrection », ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré tous ses pouvoirs, ce ne devait pas être difficile d'entrer dans le domaine des Dragons Légendaires.

Le dragon s'avança, suivit de près par un Fumseck septique. A deux mètres du nuage, Harry ressentit un immense vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lisait son cœur, que quelqu'un fouillait son âme dans les moindre recoin pour il ne savait quoi. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus de secret pour la personne qui sondait tout son être.

Cette impression ne dura que quelques secondes mais Harry fut néanmoins sonné et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre en route ; il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être arrêté. Derrière lui, le phœnix se posait des questions.

_- Comment a-tu fait pour passer ?_ demanda Fumseck.

_- Je ne sais pas_, répondit Harry en avançant. _On trouvera peut-être la solution une fois qu'on aura trouvé les Dragons même si je pense qu'il ne restera plus que des cadavres._

Le dragon se posa sur le nuage et fut surprit de constater qu'il ne s'enfonçait pas dedans. Le « sol » était tiède comme si le froid n'existait pas ici et le soleil n'était pas aveuglant pour les yeux, il ressemblait plutôt à une caresse qui avait pour but de réchauffer tout être vivant.

Harry reprit forme humaine et observa les alentours tandis que Fumseck se posait sur son épaule. Autour de lui, tout n'était que verdure et les arbres qui se dressaient devant lui étaient plus grand que la normale. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir la haute silhouette de la Montagne. En plissant les yeux, Harry put voir que de la fumée sortait du haut de la Montagne.

Curieux, Harry se transforma en phœnix et s'envola vers le sommet de la Montagne, accompagné de Fumseck. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour l'atteindre mais arrivé en haut, il loucha en direction du sol. La Montagne était plus haute qu'elle n'y laissait paraître ! Il en était de même pour la largeur de la Montagne. En effet, celle-ci devait faire plusieurs dizaines de mètres de large.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry plongea dans le noir à la suite de Fumseck. Il descendit lentement, évoluant dans l'obscurité, la fumée le gênant quelque peu, et, après plusieurs minutes de vol, il vit une lumière vacillante apparaître au loin. Il s'en approcha et sentit une surface dure sous ses serres, alors il se posa lentement sur cet espace qui lui permit de reprendre forme humaine. L'odeur du sang et de brûlé lui parvint comme un coup de poing dans le ventre tellement elle était forte. Harry prit ensuite sa baguette pour éclairer autour de lui mais la faible lueur ne lui permit pas de voir suffisamment loin pour constater les dégâts causés par les partisans de Voldemort, aussi il s'approcha avec prudence de la petite flamme qui l'avait amenée à se poser sur la plate forme, lui semblait-il, et qui était sur le point de disparaître. Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps car Harry avait déjà ravivé le brasier à l'aide de sa baguette. Seulement, le sorcier ne s'attendait pas à ce que le feu se propage sur ce qui semblaient être les parois de la Montagne. Le feu monta et descendit en spirale, à une vitesse vertigineuse, contre la pierre étonnamment lisse de la Montagne et seuls quelques ouvertures rompaient cette ligne de flammes orangées.

Un étonnant spectacle s'offrit à Harry qui était partagé entre l'admiration et le dégoût. Il avait devant lui une sorte de cité composée de grottes plus ou moins grandes mais aussi de petites maisonnettes en ruines dont les ouvertures étaient cachées par des « rideaux » fait en dents de dragons, semblait-il. Tout était soutenu par des plates-formes de plusieurs mètres de large et qui étaient directement collées aux parois, créant ainsi un trou qui permettait d'aller plus en profondeurs dans la Montagne. Des plantes brûlées pendaient piteusement des maisonnettes et des parois où des traces de brûlures étaient bien visibles. Les sols étaient jonchés de cadavres de dragons plus grand que la normale, tous différents les uns des autres. Le sang séché qui recouvrait le sol et qui donnait une teinte écarlate à ce pitoyable paysage, semblait s'entendre à l'infini. Le feu que Harry avait ravivé semblait être le seule source de lumière en dehors du ciel qui se découpait à l'ouverture de la Montagne mais qui n'était pas très efficace.

_- Tu es sûr que Voldemort n'avait que 200 mangemorts, 50 loups-garous et 100 acromentulas ?_ demanda Fumseck avec effroi.

- Plus maintenant…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Mythes**

Harry resta là, pendant ce qui lui paraissait des heures, à fixer les ruines encore fumante des maisonnettes et des grottes, dont certaines entré étaient obstruées par de lourds rochers. Ce ne fut que lorsque Fumseck poussa un cri perçant qu'il sortit de sa torpeur et remarqua le comportement agité du phœnix. Ce dernier tournait en rond au dessus de la tête du sorcier qui le regardait faire avec étonnement et inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il Fumseck ? demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Le phœnix poussa un cri avant de répondre :

- Je ressens une faible énergie magique provenant d'une grotte plus bas. Je pense que c'est ça qui maintenait encore la barrière magique mais on ne peut pas en être sûr vu que ce n'est que des suppositions…

- D'accord, alors on a qu'à aller voir…

Harry se changea en phœnix et décolla à la suite de Fumseck. Ils volèrent quelques minutes avant que Fumseck ne s'arrête brutalement. L'animagus en profita pour se poser sur la plate-forme qui se trouvait sous ses pattes et reprit sa forme humaine.

_- Il est tout proche_, l'informa le phœnix. _Concentre-toi sur les énergies magiques présentes ici ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu qu'il n'y en a que très peu et puis, comme ça ce sera plus facile pour te guider._

Écoutant le conseil de Fumseck, Harry s'installa par terre, les jambes croisées et ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit son esprit et se laissa guider par son instinct, percevant l'énergie magique de Fumseck, près de lui, et deux autres énergies qui lui étaient inconnues, sans pour autant arriver à déterminer leur emplacement.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler sur l'ouverture de l'esprit au monde, Harry avait remarqué que ses compétences en occlumencie et en légimencie avaient nettement augmentées, de sorte qu'il avait maintenant un esprit imperméable à toute intrusion, et avec un peu de concentration, il arrivait même à percevoir certaines pensées des personnes qui l'entourent.

La sueur commençait à perler sur son front et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le lieu d'où venaient les énergies inconnues. Il se sentait peu à peu défaillir et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, aussi il décida de stopper ses investigations mais au moment où il allait se reconnecter avec la réalité, il sentit les énergies, dans une grotte quelques mètres en-dessous de lui.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, sentant plus que jamais les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son visage. D'un coup de baguette toute trace de sueur avait disparu de sa peau, puis, résigné, il reprit l'apparence d'un phœnix et descendit à l'étage inférieur.

Sachant désormais où se trouvait les seules sources de vies de la Montagne, il se dirigea vers une grotte à l'entrée obstruée par de gros rochers d'un pas assuré. Arrivé devant, il considéra les blocs de pierre d'un œil calculateur puis ferma les yeux. Ayant fait le même « exercice » quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui était plus facile de recommencer, ainsi au bout d'un moment de concentration, il ressentit les vibrations magiques des énergies qu'il avait ressentit plus faiblement un peu plus tôt. Ainsi, après s'être reconnecté à la réalité, il sortit sa baguette et fit un geste ample du poignet. Les rochers roulèrent alors sur le côté, libérant ainsi le passage au sorcier qui s'engagea aussitôt dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

Il faisait, à l'intérieur de la grotte, aussi chaud que dans un four. Sous le coup de la chaleur, Harry vacilla et dut se cramponner à la parois pierreuse pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas de feu brûlant dans un foyer qui pourrait expliquer d'où provenait cette chaleur presque insupportable.

Harry utilisa un sort qu'il avait lu dans un livre peu de temps auparavant et qui créa une bulle autour de lui. L'air devint aussitôt plus respirable et la chaleur ressentie dès que le sorcier avait mis un pied dans la grotte se radoucie de sorte que l'air devint tiède, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid.

Soulagé, Harry se rendit compte qu'il pouvait bouger avec plus d'aisance dans la bulle que dans l'air suffocante de la grotte, ainsi il commença son « exploration » et à l'aide de son esprit, il se dirigea vers les sources d'énergies, les seules qui restaient dans les ruines de la Montagne. D'un mouvement de baguette il créa un orbe rougeoyant qui éclairait la grotte aussi bien que s'il y avait un soleil sur le point de se coucher dans le crépuscule orangé du ciel au milieu de la grotte. Il s'aperçut avec étonnement que le grotte semblait plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait de prime à bord car le plafond se perdait dans le noir et les parois étaient, de chaque côté, séparés par une vingtaine de mètres.

Au bout de quelques pas, cependant, il aperçu des formes floues plus loin, à un endroit où l'orbe orangé n'éclairait pas la grotte. En s'approchant, les formes se précisèrent et bientôt il put discerner une sorte de nid de plusieurs mètres de large qui semblait contenir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un œuf. Alors, lentement, il s'avança en direction du nid, projetant son esprit en direction des énergies, avec plus de facilité, pour détecter d'éventuels sorts de magie noire qui aurait pu être apposés sur les œuf de façon à piéger toute personne qui les découvriraient mais le sorcier ne perçut que les énergies magiques immobiles des seuls œufs qui, semblait-il, n'avaient pas étés détruits par les mangemorts.

C'est rassuré qu'il arriva à moins d'un mètre du nid, Fumseck volant toujours au-dessus de sa tête, sans doute en train de surveiller les alentours. Il s'agenouilla face au nid plus gros que coutume et observa les trois œufs qui reposaient là avec insistance. Il fit glisser son esprit près des œufs et constata avec satisfaction que les énergies magiques provenaient bien du nid. C'est seulement après s'être reconnecté à la réalité qu'il remarqua que la couleur des œufs était différente pour chacun et qu'à la lumière de l'orbe rougeoyant, les reflets étaient différents les uns des autres et qu'ils avaient une formes des plus insolites.

Tous les œufs ressemblaient, à première vue, à des pierres parfaitement lisses et oviforme. Cependant, leur couleur et leurs reflets à la lumière démentaient toute hypothèse qu'il s'agisse de pierres ordinaires. En effet, l'un, qui se situait en retrait par rapport aux deux autres, était blanc comme neige les deux autres étaient d'un bleu presque noir pour le premier et entre l'orage et le marron pour le deuxième.

Le sorcier trouvait qu'ils avaient d'étranges couleurs pour des œufs. A ce moment-là un détail le frappa et il se tourna brusquement vers Fumseck .

- Est-ce que tu as pu voir la couleur du dragon qui s'est écrasé à la réserve ? demanda le sorcier.

_- Maintenant que tu le dis, il avait une couleur plus étrange pour un Cornelongue Roumain. Un Cornelongue Roumain normal a des écailles vertes foncées et de longues cornes d'or principalement, or celui qui s'est écrasé avaient des écailles bleue foncées et ses pupilles étaient rouges sang. Depuis le ciel, l'équipe ne l'a peut-être pas vu mais une chose est sûre : …_

- … Ils n'ont pas voulu ébruiter l'affaire, compléta Harry. C'est compréhensible étant donné qu'ils ne savent pas à quoi ils ont affaire et ne savent pas si c'est dangereux. Seulement, ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui va leur dire que Voldemort est à nouveau de retour.

Harry soupira et reporta son regards sur les trois œufs qui n'avaient pas bougés. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Aussi, il demanda conseil au phœnix :

- A ton avis, je fait quoi ? Je m'en occupe ou je les laisse là ?

_- Je ne peut pas décider à ta place mais je peut t'aider dans ton choix : si tu décide de t'occuper de ces futur dragons il y a certains risques. D'abord, tu n'y connais presque rien aux dragons et tu ne peut pas prévoir leurs réactions lorsqu'ils éclorons mais si tu décides de les abandonner là, dans cette grotte, ils risquent de mourir vu que nous ne savons pas quelles seront leurs capacités à la naissance, en plus, tu risquerais d'y perdre des alliés s'y tu venais à les laisser ici puisque, s'ils survivent, tu serais un parfait étranger à leur yeux et surtout considéré comme une menace._

Harry acquiesça et Fumseck continua sur sa lancée :

_- De plus, si on prend en compte le fait que tu ais un animagus dragon, tu as un certain avantage. Cependant si ça venait à mal tourner tu pourra toujours les laisser se débrouiller lorsqu'il seront en âge de le faire par eux même. Par contre, si tu venait à les laisser ici, tu n'aurait sans doute plus affaire à eux et toute cette histoire serait oubliée._

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne pouvait pas décider à ma place ?

_- C'est ce que j'ai dit, cependant je ne t'ai pas dit : « Tu devrais t'en occuper » ou « Laisser les là où ils sont ». Je t'ais seulement montrer les avantages, les inconvénients et les possibilités de ton choix._

- D'accord, tu marque un point. On croirait presque entendre Hermione…

Le rire de Fumseck retentit dans son esprit mais il ne s'en soucia guère et se rapprocha plutôt des trois œufs. En les regardant Harry pensa à Hagrid qui, lors de la première année du sorcier, avait rapporté un œuf de dragon à Poudlard. Son grand ami lui manquait et il se promit que dès qu'il le pourrait, il irait lui rendre visite.

Puis, il lui revint également en mémoire la manière dont le garde-chasse s'était occupé de l'œuf avant que celui-ci n'éclose. Hagrid avait mis l'œuf dans une marmite qui était, à ce moment-là, sur le feu et l'avait plongé dedans de façon à simuler la chaleur que reproduirait une femelle avec ses œufs.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Fumseck et déclara :

- Je vais m'en occuper. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, s'il y a un problème quelconque je pourrais toujours les laisser ici dès qu'ils seront près à s'en sortir seuls. En revanche, si tout se passe bien, ce pourrait être une bonne chose pour nous et une mauvaise pour Voldemort.

_- Encore faut-il que ces dragons accepte de nous aider…_

- Ce que tu peut être pessimiste, c'est dingue !

Un moment de silence s'installa pendant lequel Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait entreprendre. Puis soudain, Fumseck demanda :

_- Tu compte t'occuper d'eux où ? Ton appartement serait trop petit pour ça, surtout trois dragons !_

- Non, pas mon appartement mais ici même.

Fumseck sembla réfléchir un instant.

_- C'est vrai qu'ici semble l'endroit idéal, admit celui-ci. Il y a assez d'espace pour trois dragons et puis c'est dans cette montagne que vivent les Dragons Légendaires. Pour eux, c'est le meilleur endroit où grandir et vivre que sur la terre avec des dragons normaux. Mais, tu compte faire quoi pour tous les cadavres qui recouvrent les sols de la cité ?_

- Je pense que la chaleur qui fait dans cette grotte est suffisante pour que les œufs vivent, donc on peut retourner dans la cité tranquilles. Et en ce qui concernent les cadavres, un grand nettoyage s'impose…

Avec l'aide Fumseck, Harry commença par déplacer les corps de tous les dragons dans un seul et même endroit ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée puisque le seul lieu apte à contenir une centaines de dragons plus gros que les normaux était une sorte de sous-sol qui se situait en fait à la base de la Montagne et qui n'était accessible que par de grandes ouvertures taillées dans la pierre, près des parois rocheuses.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du sorcier lorsqu'il y découvrit, la première fois qu'il y mit les pieds, des coquilles d'œufs éparpillées sur le sol accompagnés de quelques cadavres. Sa surprise fut plus grande encore lorsqu'il découvrit un œuf vert foncé intact. Harry s'était alors empressé de le mettre avec les trois autres, dans la grotte, des étages plus hauts.

Cependant, il eut beau entasser des cadavres pendant encore plusieurs heures, le nombre semblait avoir à peine diminué. Aussi, lorsqu'il fit une pause, dans une des maisonnettes qui n'était pas trop détruite, il ne se sentit pas glisser vers le sommeil. En revanche, à son réveil, il sentit parfaitement les courbatures qui lui lacéraient le corps, le paralysant pendant quelques secondes. Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se relever et de marcher correctement. Au début il titubait, perdait parfois l'équilibre mais finalement il put reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles endoloris.

Alors qu'il atteignait l'entrée de la maisonnette, Fumseck apparut sur son épaule et poussa un cri qui lui redonna du courage. Il lui caressa la tête avant de sortir. Malgré ses courbatures encore présentes, Harry se rendit à la grotte et alla voir si les œufs n'avaient pas bougés, puis, après s'en être assuré, il se rendit soudain compte que son estomac criait famine. D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, un copieux petit-déjeuner apparut devant lui. Rassasié il se remit à la tache et, grâce à la précieuse aide de Fumseck, il termina d'entasser tous les cadavres au sous-sol vers la fin de la journée.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Harry jeta un sort de conservation et un sort pour stopper les mauvaises odeurs car il ne savait pas ce que les Dragons Légendaires faisait des cadavres de leur congénères.

Bien que la nuit et le jour ne se distinguent pas dans la Montagne, Harry put avoir une idée précise du temps qu'il avait consacré à la tache grâce à sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait qu'il était à peu près vingt heures.

- Fumseck, peux-tu nous ramener à la maison, s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry dans un bâillement.

_- Je ne peut pas_, répondit celui-ci. _La Montagne est protégée par les dragons et cela inclus que tu ne peut pas transplaner – d'ailleurs ce serait beaucoup trop loin – et que je ne peut pas aller à l'extérieur du périmètre de protection en disparaissant et en réapparaissant ailleurs._

- Oh, fit Harry. De quel périmètre de protection veut-tu parler ?

_- Du périmètre qui protège la Montagne et ses alentours. Tu n'imagine tout de même pas que les dragons vont protéger tout le ciel ?_

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon je suppose que ça veut dire que je vais devoir passer la nuit ici. Je suis trop fatiguer pour voyager…

Harry retourna à la maisonnette dans laquelle il avait dormit. Arrivé là-bas, il arrangea la pièce de manière à pouvoir dormir convenablement : Il ne tenait pas à avoir de nouvelles courbatures le lendemain ! En quelques mouvements de baguette la pièce prit l'apparence de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un chambre par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

La pièce était désormais équipée du minimum : c'est-à-dire d'un simple lit et d'une petite table pour que le sorcier puisse poser ses lunettes sans avoir besoin de les chercher par la suite. Pour la rendre plus chaleureuse, Harry avait fait apparaître des photos de ses amis qu'il avait mis sur les murs grâce à un simple sort apprit une nouvelle fois dans les livres.

Une fois satisfait du résultat, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Fumseck le rejoignit et se posa sur son épaule.

_- Quand est-ce que tu compte aller voir Ron et Hermione pour leur expliquer la situation ?_ demanda le phœnix. _Tu sais comme moi qu'ils pourraient t'aider…_

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, toi ! constata Harry dans un sourire.

_- Jamais !_

- Sinon, fit le jeune homme plus sérieusement, je sais parfaitement bien que Ron et Hermione peuvent m'être d'une grande aide de par leurs connaissances et surtout leur amitié, c'est pour ça que je compte leur rendre une petite visite juste après avoir finit de m'occuper de tout ça. En revanche, je ne les mettraient pas tout de suite au courant pour la Montagne. Je ne sais pas comment ils pourraient réagir…

Il avait finit sa phrase d'une petite voix, faisant rigoler Fumseck. Ce dernier lui répondit alors :

_- Fait comme tu veux pour tout ça mais en ce qui concerne d'aller les revoir je suis sûr que tu as fait le bon choix. Votre amitié vous rend plus forts, je pensait que tu le savait._

- Tu peut être sûr que maintenant j'ai retenu la leçon si je puis dire !

Le mois suivant passa ainsi : la journée, Harry réparait les dégâts causés par les partisans de Voldemort, il redonnait à la Montagne l'aspect qu'elle avait pu avoir avant du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans toute sa splendeur. Le soir, avant de partir ou de rejoindre la maisonnette qu'il avait arrangée, il passait dans la grotte pour voir l'évolution des œufs et, plus le temps passait, plus ceux-ci prenaient de l'éclat, leur couleur se précisait, semblant vouloir dire qu'ils allaient bientôt éclore. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry avait les nerfs à vif, redoutant la réaction de ses amis.

Et si ceux-ci prenaient mal le fait qu'il leur ait caché le retour de Voldemort ? Et s'ils s'éloignaient de lui à cause de cela ? Après tout ils étaient sa seule famille avec les Weasley toujours en vie puisque Sirius était mort tué cinq ans auparavant et Remus était mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Que serait-il sans eux ? Peut-être aurait-il été complètement différent de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui sans ses amis, sa famille. Il n'en savait rien…

_- Cesses de te torturer l'esprit avec ça !_ s'exclama Fumseck le faisant sursauter. _Ce qui aurait pu se passer n'est pas arrivé et si tu devait réfléchir à toutes les solutions possibles tu y passerais l'éternité car ces solutions sont infinies !_

- Oui, tu as raison comme toujours, soupira Harry avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Le sorcier se dirigea lentement vers la grotte où reposait les quatre œufs qui pouvait éclorent d'une moment à l'autre. Il se protégea de la chaleur grâce à sa bulle d'air, puis entra dans l'antre rocheuse. Il marcha jusqu'au nid se servant de l'orbe rougeoyant qu'il avait fait apparaître quelques secondes plus tôt. Ensuite, il s'installa par terre et fixa les œufs pendant un moment, puis, utilisant son esprit, il effleura ceux des petits dragons comme une caresse mais se fit violemment rejeter comme la première fois. Alors, prenant l'initiative, il approcha sa main de l'œuf le plus près, le blanc, et la posa dessus.

Comme si ce contact était la clé de l'éclosion, dès que la main de Harry frôla la coquille lisse, il sentit comme une décharge électrique, puis, sous ses yeux ébahis, et après avoir vivement retiré sa main, l'œuf bougea de gauche à droite. Ce dernier fut rapidement suivit par les trois autres œufs qui se mirent également en mouvement.

Paralysé, non pas par la peur mais d'ébahissement, Harry vit ce rare spectacle qu'était l'éclosion d'un œuf de dragon et celui d'un Légendaire de surcroît ! Il vit les coquilles se fendiller pour se briser presque aussitôt après, laissant apparaître quatre têtes légèrement plus grosses que celle d'un nourrisson. Les petits dragons s'ébrouèrent d'une façon qui rappelait étrangement Sirius à Harry mais il ne s'en soucia guère trop émerveillé par ce spectacle étonnant. Chaque dragon était de la couleur de son œuf respectif et aucun n'avait les mêmes caractéristiques. En effet, le dragon vert ressemblait vaguement au magyar à pointe, cependant, les trois autres ne disait rien au jeune homme.

Quand enfin les morceaux de coquilles eurent désertés le corps des quatre dragons ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent subitement et tournèrent la tête d'u même mouvement vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

Le mythe des Dragons Légendaires venaient de se changer en réalité…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Blancheur**

Les quatre dragons fixaient Harry d'un œil calculateur quand, soudainement, le dragon blanc poussa un petit cri qui se répercuta dans la grotte. Celui-ci s'éleva sur ses jambes tremblantes et s'avança maladroitement vers le jeune sorcier tandis que les trois autres dragons commençaient à manger les coquilles de leur œufs respectifs. Quand il arriva devant Harry, le dragon blanc lui renifla les mains, les bras, toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvais atteindre. Ensuite, il grimpa sur le bras gauche du sorcier à l'aide de ses griffes, les enfonçant dans la chair.

_- Harry…_

Fumseck volait au-dessus de Harry, semblant paniqué mais le sorcier lui fit un petit signe de la main, lui indiquant de ne rien faire. Ne bougeant plus le moindre muscle, il fixa alors les pupilles noires du petit dragon blanc. Le jeune homme était subjugué par ces pupilles sombres comme la nuit, il était hypnotisé par ces billes couleur encre et il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas détourner le regard, ne voulait pas bouger la moindre partie de son corps pourtant contracté, près à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Le dragon continuait son exploration et lorsqu'il arriva à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry, il allongea son cou parsemé d'épines immaculées pour venir toucher le front du sorcier. Dès que Harry sentit le museau humide du dragon, une désagréable sensation apparue dans son dos. Rapidement celle-ci pris de l'ampleur jusqu'à en devenir presque insupportable et très semblable à la douleur que le jeune sorcier avait ressentit trois mois plus tôt, quand il avait revu Fumseck. Il avait l'impression que son dos était en feu et que des lames chauffées à blanc lui lacéraient la peau. Cette douleur le fit gémir et, dans l'espoir de ne pas finir inconscient, il se mordit la langue avec force. Bientôt, un goût métallique envahit sa bouche mais il ne s'en soucia guère, trop concentré sur la sensation de brûlure sur sa peau et sur la douleur de sa langue mutilée.

Pendant ce temps, le dragon blanc avait rejoint ses compagnons et tous quatre, ils contemplèrent l'humain qui se débattait contre un adversaire invisible. Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas ce que cela voulait dire, les dragons regardaient cet étrange spectacle avec fascination.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta brusquement. La douleur du sorcier disparue au niveau du dos et, désormais, seule sa langue ensanglantée le faisait souffrir. Haletant, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, le cri rassurant mais inquiet de Fumseck résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Les dragons, qui avaient suivit la scène, retournèrent à leur occupations tandis que le petit quadrupède blanc se dépêcha de manger ses coquilles avant de rejoindre le sorcier inconscient et de se lover contre son corps chaud.

Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, la première chose qu'il sentit fut le sol rocailleux sous lui et un poids inconnu appuyé contre sa poitrine. Remettant ses lunettes en place, il se redressa légèrement puis baissa les yeux et découvrit le petit dragon blanc lové contre lui.

Surprit de le trouver là, il se remémora la scène et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que sa langue était guérie, comme si elle n'avait jamais était mutilée, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse n'avait jamais eut lieu, mais cette supposition était démentie par le dragon blanc toujours endormis contre sa poitrine. Il se rappelait également de la douleur qui lui avait parcourue le dos suite au contact entre le dragon et lui.

- Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré ? se demanda Harry exaspéré.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais le dragon endormit contre lui ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient devenus verts fortement semblable aux siens.

Le dragon sembla comprendre qu'il gênait car il se leva, étira ses membres fatigués et rejoignit les autres quadrupèdes qui dormaient toujours pour permettre au jeune homme de bouger librement.

Harry le regardait faire avec calme, ce qui l'étonna lui-même. Étrangement, il se sentait en confiance et avait l'impression que les quatre dragon ne l'attaquerait pas. De plus, il se sentit en harmonie avec le dragon blanc, comme si celui-ci était capable de prévoir ses mouvements, et que lui-même pouvait savoir à l'avance ce qu'allait faire le dragon. Il avait l'impression de partager ses pensées, ses sentiments avec le quadrupède, de même qu'il avait la sensation de ressentir de ce que ressentait le dragon.

Une trille apaisante provenant de l'entrée de la grotte le sortit de ses réflexions. Il tourna alors la tête pour voir Fumseck voler vers lui et se poser sur son épaule.

_- Harry, sa va ?_ demanda celui-ci, inquiet.

- Tu te souvient comment j'étais après notre euh… liaison ?

Le phœnix fit un petit signe de la tête.

- Et bien, je me sens comme ça un peu fatigué et courbaturé mais en forme !

Fumseck semblait septique mais il ne dit rien.

Soudain, Harry se leva et se précipita hors de la grotte mais à l'entrée de celle-ci, il se retourna et déclara :

- Tiens, je viens de remarquer que la température à baissé !

Puis, il repartit tout aussi rapidement en direction de la maisonnette qu'il avait aménagé. Arrivé là-bas, il métamorphosa un bout de roche en grand miroir, qui faisait sa taille, et enleva son pull avant de se retourner de façon à pouvoir observer son dos comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait vu le tatouage qui était apparut après sa liaison avec Fumseck. Ce qu'il y vit, cette fois, le stupéfia.

Le tatouage qui était apparut presque trois mois plus tôt était toujours là, mais il avait changé : En effet, le phœnix représenté auparavant seul ne l'était plus car un grand dragon blanc aux ailes déployées était apparu. Celui-ci partait du creux des reins et disparaissait sous ses cheveux et sur ses épaules. Des pics dorés couraient le long de la colonne vertébrale du quadrupède et des griffes noires étaient présentes aux extrémités des pattes. Les deux entités magique semblaient en plein vol, leur corps ne semblant faire qu'un.

Ce fut une trille agréable venant de Fumseck qui le sortit de sa contemplation.

_- On peut dire qu'avec toi, on ne s'ennuie pas_, commenta le phœnix.

- Ouais, parle pour toi, grommela le sorcier. Moi, j'aimerais juste avoir une petite vie tranquille sans problèmes et entouré d'un famille aimante. L'inverse de ce qu'à été ma vie jusque là : Des combats pour la survie et la liberté !

Harry remit son pull et retransforma le miroir en roche avant de retourner dans la grotte qu'il avait quittée précipitamment. Quand il revint vers le nid, il y découvrit les quatre dragons qui dormaient et qui semblaient plus gros.

- Je dois rêver, murmura Harry dans un souffle.

Il retourna à l'extérieur, puis s'adressant à Fumseck, il déclara :

- On retourne à l'appartement pour essayer de trouver certaines choses dont j'ai besoin, et on va contacter certaines personnes…

Le sorcier arborait un sourire à la fois amusé par Fumseck qui exprima sa joie dans une trille agréable, et soulagé car il allait bientôt revoir ses amis.

De retour chez lui, Harry alla directement à l'étage, dans sa salle d'entraînement. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et, après avoir fait apparaître du feu dans la cheminée, il fit venir à lui du parchemin et de l'encre pour écrire à ses deux amis qui lui manquaient terriblement.

Ainsi, durant plusieurs minutes, les grattements de la plume sur le parchemin se firent entendre, seulement interrompu par les petits cris apaisant du phœnix présent dans la pièce. Quand le sorcier eut enfin terminé, celui-ci appela Fumseck qui vint aussitôt se percher sur ses genoux.

- Peux-tu apporter ça à Ron et Hermione le plus vite possible, s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry en tendant la lettre au phœnix qui la prit joyeusement avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes, laissant derrière lui une plume qui brûla sitôt qu'elle eut touchée le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fumseck réapparaissait dans une nouvelle gerbe de flammes, c'est donc tout sourire que Harry se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque en quête d'informations.

Lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle, Hermione alla directement s'affaler sur le canapé, l'air lasse et fatiguée. Elle resta ainsi pendant un temps qu'elle ne sut définir, ruminant des pensées plus ou moins sombres. Ce n'est donc que quand la sonnette de son appartement retentit, la faisant au passage sursauter, qu'elle consentit enfin à ses lever pour voir qui venait la déranger à cet instant. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ouvrit celle-ci et tomba sur Ron qui ne tenait pas en place. Sitôt que le visage de son amie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le rouquin commença à parler si vite que la jeune femme ne comprit pas un traître mot.

- Ron, fit-elle exaspérée par le comportement de son ami, parle moins vite je n'ai absolument rien compris. Mais entre d'abord, ce sera mieux pour discuter.

Elle s'écarta pour permettre à Ron d'entrer. Alors que celui-ci s'installait, Hermione alla chercher de quoi boire pour son ami. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle trouva son ami assit un fauteuil, tortillant un bout de parchemin qu'elle n'avait, jusque là, pas vue. C'est donc avec l'espoir fou qu'il puisse s'agir d'une missive de Harry qu'elle rejoignit le roux. Elle s'installa dans le canapé face à lui et voulu prendre la parole mais Ron la devança :

- Tu sais en rentrant chez moi tout à l'heure, fit celui-ci avec un grand sourire, il y avait un hibou qui attendait. J'ai prit la lettre et à l'intérieur un rendez-vous était fixé pour dans deux jours !

L'espoir de revoir bientôt son ami « disparu » ne cessait de s'accroître et c'est avec de l'impatience dans la vois que la jeune femme demanda :

- Et c'est où ce rendez-vous ?

- A Pré-au-Lard. Tu ne trouve pas ça romantique ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Pré-au-Lard, romantique ? Il y avait de meilleurs endroits pour ça. Mais elle se demandait aussi pourquoi Ron parlait de romantisme dans cette situation. A moins que Ron ne parle pas de Harry. C'est donc légèrement angoissée qu'elle demanda :

- Et ça vient de qui ?

- Mais de qui veut-tu que ça vienne ? De Soraya bien sûr ! déclara Ron comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Il partit alors dans un monologue ventant les qualités de ladite Soraya et excusant les rares défauts de celle-ci par des exemples qui les mettaient en valeurs. Il semblait plongé dans son monde à lui où il les problèmes ne pouvaient déverser leur tristesse et leur désespoir sur ces personnes qui ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : vivre heureux.

Seulement, un sanglot le stoppa dans sa tirade. Il reprit conscience dans la réalité pour voir Hermione effondrée qui avait croisée ses bras sur ses genoux et y avait enfouie sa tête. Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il venait de faire ressurgir la tristesse de son amie que celle-ci avait désespérément tentée de dissimuler.

- Hermione ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car une trille apaisante se fit entendre. La brune se retourna tandis que le roux écarquillait les yeux de surprise. Devant eux se tenait ce qui leur semblait être un phœnix mais l'apparition disparut tellement vite que les deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de bien regarder. Ron porta alors son regard sur la table sur laquelle il vit un bout de parchemin en train de brûler, aussi, il se leva brusquement et se précipita sur la missive, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre son but.

Hermione avait suivit la scène avec attention, réfléchissant intensément sur ce qui venait de se produire. Elle était presque certaine que c'était un phœnix qui avait déposé ce bout de parchemin sur la table mais l'apparition avait été trop brève pour le confirmer. En attendant, elle voulait savoir de qui venait cette mystérieuse missive et pourquoi le visage du roux prit un air surprit, puis un air joyeux, comme celui d'un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir un énorme cadeau. Les yeux bleus de son ami brillaient d'une lueur étrange dont la jeune femme été incapable, pour l'heure, de donner une raison à cela et la nature exacte de cette lueur.

- Ron que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Un sourire illumina le visage du roux qui lui tendit la lettre. Hermione prit le bout de parchemin avec un froncement de sourcil mais son visage passa rapidement à la surprise. Au fil de la lettre, son visage prenait un air joyeux et plus heureux que le roux en ait vu depuis plusieurs mois. Quand elle eut terminée sa lecture, la jeune femme relava vivement la tête et fixa son ami dans les yeux, semblant y chercher une confirmation. Ron hocha alors la tête, suite à quoi Hermione se leva d'un bond et alla se jeter dans les bras de son ami, des larmes de joie coulant le long de son visage.

Harry venait de passer sa matinée à feuilleter des livres dans l'espoir de trouver des informations sur les dragons. Et il n'avait rien découvert ! Malgré tous les livres qu'il avait pu parcourir, le sorcier ne savait toujours pas comment nourrir les dragons qui attendaient patiemment dans la grotte et savoir qu'il devait retrouver ses amis dans une semaine ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

Il ferma brusquement le livre qu'il était en train de consulter dans un soupir pour aller se reposer.

Une semaine ! Plus qu'une semaine jour pour jour qu'il allait revoir ses amis qui lui manquaient. En effet, depuis sa rencontre avec ses deux meilleurs amis, jamais il ne s'était séparé d'eux aussi longtemps. Aussi, il commençait à se sentir un peu seul, bien que la compagnie de Fumseck l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans la déprime de la solitude.

Malgré son soulagement de les retrouver, une boule d'appréhension s'était installée dans son estomac, lui coupant l'appétit. En effet, comment allaient réagir ses amis ? Il ne le savait pas…

Le lendemain, Harry reprit la route de la Montagne des Dragons. L'air lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes, lui procurait une sensation d'allégresse, de bien être.

Quand il arriva dans la grotte, Harry trouva les dragons endormis, lovés les uns contre les autres. Il décida donc de les laisser en paix, seulement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, le quadrupède blanc ouvrit ses grands yeux émeraudes. Le jeune homme fut surprit de voir qu'il avait encore grandit. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une illusion ! De plus, les épines qui couraient le long de son échine avaient prit une teinte dorée.

Le sorcier regardait le dragon venir vers lui et, étrangement, il n'était nullement effrayé. Encore, à la naissance, ils étaient tout petits ! Mais là, les crocs acérés du dragons pouvait lui briser n'importe quelle partie du corps à tout moment ! Et pourtant, Harry n'avait pas peur. Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de fixer le dragon qui s'approcher de lui de sa démarche assurée. Et, plus étonnant encore, le sorcier se sentait protégé.

Un bruit sourd provenant de l'extérieur le fit sursauter, le sortant, par la même occasion, de sa contemplation. Il prit alors l'apparence d'Edward et, tout en s'avançant vers la sortie, prit sa baguette en main. Lorsqu'il eut enfin une vue générale de l'intérieur de la Montagne, il regarda partout autour de lui. Rien. Seulement la silhouette de Fumseck sur les parois de pierres.

Soudain, une ombre se dessina à l'entrée de la Montagne. La forme d'un dragon se détachait dans la petite partie du ciel visible, projetant son ombre sur les parois de pierres, englobant celle du phœnix. Edward ne pouvait déterminer sa couleur, seulement, il devina qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la savoir. En effet, au bout de quelques minutes, le grand quadrupède vint se poser avec légèreté face à lui. Seul l'ouverture béante qui permettait de descendre plus bs dans la Montagne les séparaient.

Le dragon était blanc et possédait des épines aux reflets bleus le long de sa queue. Ses yeux gris étaient froids, distants ils scrutaient le sorcier qui se tenait debout à plusieurs mètres de lui. Le quadrupède rugit alors fortement dans le but d'effrayer le sorcier mais celui-ci se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Décontenancé, le dragon fixa Edward dans les yeux, une lueur étrange brillant au fond de ses orbes grises.

Soudain, le sorcier commença à grandir. Son corps s'allongea, des ailes se formèrent sur son dos et une longue queue parsemée d'épines apparue. Sous le regard surprit du dragon blanc, le sorcier se transforma en l'un de ses semblable. Ses écailles noires luisaient à l'éclat des flammes et ses yeux verts exprimaient le défi. Le dragon noir rugit soudainement, faisant reculer le blanc, puis, de nouveau, l'animagus reprit forme humaine tandis que le quadrupède blanc foutait l'air de sa queue.

Le dragon et l'homme se fixèrent intensément pendant un certain temps. Edward avait depuis longtemps deviné qu'il un autre animagus face à lui, car s'il avait eu affaire à un vrai dragon, celui-ci aurait tout de suite attaqué pour protéger son territoire.

Soudain, l'animagus commença à changer sous le regard victorieux d'Edward : il diminua de taille jusqu'à atteindre celle d'un homme et sa queue et ses ailes disparurent. A la place d'un dragon se tenait désormais un homme qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui. Ses cheveux étaient blonds platine attachés dans son dos à l'aide d'une lanière de cuir et ses yeux gris et froids le fixaient sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

Malgré la distance, Edward parvint à le reconnaître grâce à son allure typiquement aristocratique et grâce à ses cheveux d'une couleur peut commune qui étaient une particularité des Malfoy. En effet, devant lui se tenait le dernier de la ligné des Malfoy, son ennemi qui datait de l'époque où ils étaient encore à Poudlard, Draco Malfoy.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Allié**

- Malfoy ! s'étonna Edward suffisamment fort pour que le blond l'entende.

La voix de Fumseck retentit alors dans sa tête, le faisant sursauter :

_- Harry ! N'oublie pas que tu n'est pas censé le connaître !_

- Désolé, mais c'est trop tard, je crois, répondit le jeune homme qui regardait un dragon blanc voler vers lui.

En effet, le blond avait reprit son apparence de dragon et volait vers le sorcier qui le regardait faire calmement. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animagus reprenait forme humaine auprès d'Edward.

- Qui êtes-vous pour me connaître ainsi ? demanda aussitôt Malfoy junior en sortant sa baguette.

- D'accord, fit tranquillement Edward en remontant ses manches pour montrer qu'il n'était pas un mangemort, répondez à ma question franchement et vous aurez les réponses aux votres. Alors, je ne vais vous demander qu'une seule chose : êtes-vous un serviteur de Voldemort dans l'âme qui suit son idéologie ou vous a-t-on enrôlé de force dans les rangs de cet être abject ?

Drago Malfoy fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le blond menaçant.

- Je vous l'ai dit, répondez à ma question et vous saurez.

Malfoy plongea ses orbes grises dans celles, bleues, d'Edward. Il se fixèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes mais finalement, le blond capitula et détourna le regard face aux yeux perçants du brun. Il prit donc son temps pour répondre, la baguette toujours pointée sur son interlocuteur.

- Mon… père m'a forcé à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui, déclara le blond réfléchissant aux mots qu'il devait dire, à la réponse qu'il devait donner. Seulement, je n'ai pas les mêmes idées que Voldemort. Je trouve…

- Stop ! s'écria Edward. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

_- Il dit la vérité_, intervint Fumseck, faisant à nouveau sursauter le brun.

- Bon sang Fumseck, arrête de me faire sursauter comme ça ! s'emporta Edward. Par contre si tu me dit ça, je suppose que c'est un de tes pouvoirs dont tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé !

_- Les phœnix sont dotés de biens plus de pouvoir qu'ils n'ont l'air d'en avoir…_

- Tu m'énerve avec tes phrases à double sens.

Le rire de Fumseck retentit dans son esprit.

Face à lui, Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Fumseck… Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais il ne se rappelait plus où et à qui pouvait appartenir un nom tel que celui-ci. D'un autre côté, son interlocuteur parlait dans le vide. Serait-il fou ?

- C'est bon, je te crois, déclara soudainement Edward, sortant ainsi le blond de ses pensées.

- Cette fois vous me direz peut-être qui vous êtes et d'où vous me connaissez.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, un sourire qui ne plaisait pas à Malfoy.

- Tu sais Drago, chez les moldus il y a un dicton qui dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Ou, il y en a un autre qui dit que les apparences sont trompeuses.

Edward se tu, laissant le temps à son interlocuteur de comprendre ses paroles. De plus, le sorcier était volontairement passé de l'emploi du nom au prénom, voulant montrer qu'il n'était pas un serviteur du Mage Noir.

- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort ? demanda Drago avec méfiance. Qui me dit que vous n'essayez pas de m'attirer dans un piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Peut-être que ceci devrait te convaincre…

Edward appela Fumseck qui apparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Le phœnix se posa sur l'épaule du sorcier qui regardait l'expression stupéfaite du blond avec un sourire.

- D'accord je reconnais que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort mais alors qui êtes-vous ? Vous rendez-vous compte de l'endroit où nous sommes ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le brun comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, sinon je ne serais pas là.

La baguette toujours levée, Drago Malfoy trépignait d'impatience, semblant sur le point d'exploser.

- Bien, fit Edward calmement, je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux aveux.

Cette phrase ramena toute l'attention du blond. Alors à sa grande surprise, l'inconnu tendit sa main droite comme si la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieue n'avait jamais existé et déclara :

- Je me présente, Edward Strongoff…

Malfoy ignora la main tendue de son interlocuteur qui continuait :

- …plus connut sous le nom de…

Le blond vit alors avec stupéfaction l'homme en face de lui changer d'apparence. Son corps se fit plus petit, ses cheveux devinrent noirs et ses yeux prirent une teinte vert émeraude. Mais le plus surprenant fut sans doute la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui apparue sur son front. Devant lui se tenait son ennemi de toujours.

- …Harry Potter.

Malfoy se figea. Il fixait l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage. Puis, soudain, il blanchit, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important.

- Potter ?

- En chair et en os, répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire.

- Alors tu es au courant du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Un peu que je le suis. Mais je sais aussi que toi, tu voudrais retourner ta veste.

Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux gris du blond mais celui-ci reprit vite le contrôle de lui-même. Cependant, ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Harry qui lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, je ne te dénoncerais car je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir se rebeller sans craindre de représailles de la part de Voldemort. Pas que je sache ce que cela fait, mais j'ai connu une personne qui n'a pas vraiment la chance que tu as aujourd'hui. Il a du jouer le rôle d'un espion pour se couvrir car aucun lieu n'était aussi sûr que celui-ci et tout ce qu'il a eu en récompense, c'est la mort et le fait d'être un nom parmi tant d'autres.

Drago était surprit. D'abord, son ennemi ne tenait pas compte des actes de son passé mais il lui offrait également une chance de se racheter.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi Potter ? Je peut très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! D'ailleurs, si j'avais besoin de toi – ce qui n'est pas le cas – ça fait longtemps que je te l'aurais demandé, or cela fait trois mois que Voldemort est revenu.

- Tu as raison mais tu a tort, répondit Harry calmement. En effet, tu peut très bien te débrouiller seul, je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Seulement, même si t'avais voulu de mon aide, tu ne l'aurais pas fait car tu tiens à ton honneur. De toute manière tu n'aurais en aucun cas pu le faire car j'ai disparu depuis le jours où Voldemort est revenu une seconde fois.

- D'accord tu marques un point.

- Content que tu le reconnaisses, déclara Harry avec un sourire. Cependant, je te le demande directement cette fois : Veut-tu, oui ou non, retourner ta veste ? A part si tu préfère vivre une vie tranquille. Là, je pourrais t'enseigner quelque chose qui te ferais passer inaperçu.

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi, demanda le blond surprit par les paroles de Harry. Je veut dire, pas que cela ne me plaît pas que tu m'aides, mais après tout ce que je t'ai fait toi et tes amis, je veut parler des insultes pendant les années où nous étions à Poudlard, tu ne m'en veut pas ?

- Bien sûr je ne peut pas dire que je te pardonne mais avec le temps je pourrais. Mais ce qui me poussa à agir ainsi, c'est que je ne veut pas que d'autres personnes n'ait pas le chois de faire ce qu'il veulent. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu le choix car avant même que je naisse ma vie était destinée à quelque chose, à cause d'une prophétie j'ai été obligé de devenir un meurtrier, de me rabaisser au rang de Voldemort et ça, je ne le souhaite à personne.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à la fin de sa tirade cependant, cela avait fait comprendre certaines choses au blond qui regardait Harry Potter d'une toute autre manière.

- La deuxième chose qui me pousse à agir ainsi, reprit soudainement Harry, c'est la mort d'une personne qui a fait bien plus que n'importe qui dans la guerre. Tu vas trouver ça ironique que je dise cela de lui, mais sans Rogue, je n'airait jamais pu tuer Voldemort il y a deux ans. Sans lui, je serais mort avant même d'avoir pu sortir ma baguette pour affronter Voldemort en face.

Une fois de plus, Drago était surprit. En effet, jamais il n'aurait cru Potter capable de dire de telles choses à propos de l'ancien professeur de potion.

- Je te remercie Potter.

Harry reporta son attention sur le blond qui venait de le remercier. Décidément, beaucoup de choses avaient changées en l'espace de deux années.

- Harry, mon prénom c'est Harry.

Drago fixa son interlocuteur d'un air étrange. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il avait suffit d'une simple conversation civilisé avec son ex-ennemi pour laisser tomber son masque froid et arrogant. Il venait seulement de remarquer à quel point Harry Potter pouvait changer les gens par de simples paroles.

- D'accord, puisque tu y tiens. Au fait, je ne veut pas rester au dehors de tout cela, je suis trop impliqué pour pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Très bien, fit Harry avec un petit sourire, suis moi, on pourra discuter plus tranquillement là-bas.

Le Survivant pointa une maisonnette en pierre qui se trouvait en contre-bas. Ce fut donc deux dragons, un noir, l'autre blanc, qui se dirigèrent vers la maisonnette en question. Quand ils furent arrivés, les animagi reprirent forme humaine et pénétrèrent dans le petit refuge.

Aussitôt, Drago fit la grimace. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'endroits aménagés de façon si précaire…

- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très apte pour recevoir des visites, fit remarquer le blond.

- Je te rappelle Draco, que cette Montagne est un lieu où vivent normalement des dragons, que je ne m'attendait pas vraiment à te voir débarquer ici et que, justement, ce lieu n'est pas un endroit bâtît pour les humains.

Drago, grogna, décidément Potter avait bien changé en l'espace de quelques mois ! Cependant, le blond comptait profiter de la gentillesse de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry transforma deux pierres en fauteuils confortables, puis s'installa dans l'un d'eux tandis que Drago faisait de même, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Harry laissa passer quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole, ramenant ainsi le blond à la dure réalité de la vie.

- Drago, j'aimerais savoir exactement ce qui t'as poussé à te rebeller contre Voldemort.

Le blond le regarda un instant avant de soupirer.

- Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix…

- On a toujours le choix, l'interrompit son interlocuteur, toi tu as choisi de ne pas servir Voldemort en venant ici tu as choisi de me faire confiance en me disant que tu ne voulait pas être à la botte de Voldemort et en me suivit ici et là, tu as le choix de me dire ce qui t'as incité à te retourner contre Voldemort. Je ne te forcerais pas à me le dire. C'est ton choix.

Le blond retourna à ses pensées et ne reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis que lorsqu'un doux trémolo apaisant se fit entendre. Il releva la tête et croisa un regard ambré qui n'était sûrement pas celui de son interlocuteur. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité du phœnix qui était apparu quelques instants plus tôt, lui prouvant que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas un mangemort.

- Depuis quand possède-tu un phœnix, Potter ? demanda le blond en fixant le plumage écarlate de l'oiseau.

- Tu sais Drago, fit Harry en riant, les choses changent bien plus qu'il n'y paraît de prime abord en l'espace de quelques mois…

Le blond grogna face à cette réponse qu'il trouvait plus qu'incomplète. Puis, soudain, le nom du phœnix refit surface dans l'esprit de Drago.

- Il s'appelle Fumseck, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, murmura le blond plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur qui souriait toujours.

- Normal, c'était le phœnix de Dumbledore avant, déclara Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Drago releva brusquement la tête et regarda tour à tour Harry et l'oiseau qui émit une nouvelle trille agréable. Ce la lui semblait évident maintenant que son interlocuteur venait de lui donner la réponse à une de ses nombreuses questions. Comment avait-il pu oublier le phœnix de Dumbledore aussi facilement ? Mais, après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui allait régulièrement dans le bureau du directeur, quelques années plus tôt !

- Bon, fit soudainement Harry, surprenant ainsi le blond, je sais que tu as de nombreuses questions à poser donc, si on veut arriver à ne pas s'entre-tuer dans les prochaines semaines qui suivront, on va devoir s'expliquer.

Evidement, il aurait du se douter qu'il aurait à se justifier. Mais ne même temps, Potter allait faire de même et étrangement, tout ce qui allait suivre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre que la personne qui se trouvait à présent face à lui. Et puis, il aurait dû s'y attendre en choisissant de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La conversation qui suivit fut ponctuée de nombreuses révélations et de quelques confessions, mais finalement, Drago en ressortit soulagé. Il avait l'impression de s'être libéré d'un poids. En même temps, tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Potter lui prouvait que celui-ci voulait vraiment l'aider. Dans un sens, il lui en était reconnaissant mais d'un autre, il avait peur de ce que cela aurait comme conséquences.

Apprendre que Potter était sujet à une prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort l'avait surpris, mais en même temps, cela répondait à un certain nombre de questions du blond. Ensuite, ce que lui avait raconté l'ancien Gryffondor l'avait laissé pantois mais il avait était encore plus étonné quand celui-ci lui avait avoué avoir fait une erreur en s'enfuyant comme il l'avait fait.

Finalement, Harry Potter était quelqu'un de surprenant qui avait des ressources insoupçonnées même si le principal concernait ne s'en apercevait pas…

Cependant, pour l'heure, Drago avait besoin de réfléchir et le mieux pour lui était d'aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur.

De son côté, Harry était retourné voir les dragons après que le blond lui ait dit avoir besoin de réfléchir. Cela, il le comprenait aisément car il s'était souvent retrouvé face à des vérités plus ou moins douloureuses. Finalement, la personne qui s'était retrouvée en face de lui n'avait presque rien avoir avec le garçon froid et distant qu'il avait connu autrefois. Evidement, Drago Malfoy restait Drago Malfoy. Il avait toujours cet air hautain, aristocratique au port droit mais l'expression de son visage avait changée. Quelques années plus tôt, le blond affichait un air suffisant et les traits de son visage étaient tirés. L'éducation de son père y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Seulement, aujourd'hui, Drago arborait un air plus tranquille, encore un peu réservé certes, mais bien plus détendu. Et ses yeux gris n'exprimait plus l'indifférence, ils étaient seulement empreints de divers sentiments comme le soulagement, l'incompréhension et la tristesse.

Aujourd'hui, Harry aimerait connaître Drago Malfoy car celui-ci semblait plus ouvert.

Un cri le sortit de ses pensées. C'était le dragon blanc qui s'approchait de lui avec un regard quelque peu priant mais toujours aussi calculateur. Harry le comprenait parfaitement bien. En effet, cela plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé et le sorcier désespérait de trouver de quoi les nourrir. Il leur apportait parfois un peu de nourriture qu'il mangeait tous les jours mais cela ne leur convenait pas vraiment et ils finissaient par être toujours aussi affamés.

Un nouveau petit rugissement lui prouva qu'il devait se dépêcher de trouver de la nourriture conforme aux dragons. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité traversa ses yeux verts. Il se dirigea alors vers la base de la Montagne, dans la pièce où il avait conservé tous les corps des dragons morts. Il se souvenait que là-bas, il y avait également de nombreuses coquilles d'œufs. Il en prit une quantité suffisante pour nourrir les quatre dragons puis, il retourna dans la grotte.

Quand il arriva, les dragons n'avaient pas bougés. Aussi, il se dirigea tranquillement vers les quadrupèdes. Aussitôt, ceux-ci reniflèrent l'air, ce qui amusa grandement Harry qui sortit les coquilles du sac dans lequel il les avaient mises. Ensuite, il les posa à terre et regarda les dragons qui s'approchaient en les fixant avec gourmandise. Et bien qu'ils semblèrent réticents à les manger, - sans doute du fait que ce ne sont pas les leurs – dès qu'ils commencèrent, ils ne semblèrent plus vouloir s'arrêter. Cependant, Harry les comprenait : lui-même aurait du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur de la nourriture s'il avait était à jeun pendant plusieurs jours.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses amis qui lui manquaient affreusement. Ceux-ci avaient-ils reçut sa lettre ? Sans doute puisque c'était Fumseck qui le leur avait apportée. Mais Harry appréhendait toujours autant les retrouvailles avec ses meilleurs amis. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Que diraient-ils ? Il n'en savait rien et pour lui, la seule chose à faire était d'attendre quelques jours qui lui paraissaient bien longs et bien nombreux.

Et Hermione. Il allait bientôt la revoir... Que ressentait-il pour elle ? Il avait la vague impression que ses sentiments envers sa meilleurs amie n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis quelques mois. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Que devait-il faire ? Lui en parler ? Non. Ce n'était, de toute évidence, pas ce qu'il fallait faire. A Ron alors ? Peut-être que celui-ci pourrait l'aider. Mais en même temps, son meilleur ami n'était peut-être pas la meilleur personne pour en discuter. Mais alors quoi faire ?...

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas Drago entrer dans la grotte.

* * *

**J'ai relu mon chapitre récemment et je me suis rendue compte que Drago n'est pas aussi froid ou hautain qu'il devrait l'être. Après, je préfère éviter de changer mon texte, je l'ai écrit il y a un petit moment et je ne voudrait pas qu'il y ait des incohérences avec le reste.**

**Sinon j'espère que ma fic' vous plaît et que ça continuera comme ça. Et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Apprendre**

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à réfléchir. Debout, au bord du nuage, fixant les abîmes du ciel sans les voir. Il est vrai que cette dernière journée ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Mais qu'avait-il perdu ? Les conséquences n'en seraient pas vraiment chamboulées si ce n'est qu'il avait gagné l'appui de Potter.

Potter… Un autre sujet qui faisait naître en lui de nombreuses questions. Pourquoi le Survivant avait-il agit ainsi ? Là, il trouva facilement une réponse : Potter voulait une fois de plus jouer au héros. Mais il se souvint de ce que lui avait l'ancien Gryffondor, quelques heures plus tôt. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci dise une telle chose de Rogue, ancien professeur de potions à Poudlard et espion. Il ne savait pas vraiment pour qui. De toutes manières, il comptait bien profiter de la naïveté de Potter pour échapper aux griffe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, mais il avait dit qu'il voulait s'opposer à Voldemort, et non pas se terrer quelque part comme un vulgaire lapin effrayé ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire…

L'arrivée d'une migraine le sortit de ses réflexions. Trop réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête, aussi Drago décida de retourner voir Potter pour obtenir un peu plus de réponses. Il espérait que celui-ci pourrait lui donner des réponses.

De nouveau à l'intérieur de la Montagne, le blond regarda autour de lui se demandant où pouvait bien être passé Potter. Puis, il se souvint l'avoir vu entrer dans une grotte en contre-bas, du coin de l'œil en sortant. Aussi, il repéra d'abord le refuge de l'ancien Gryffondor. Quand il eut son objectif en vue, il vola jusqu'à la plate-forme, face à l'entrée de la grotte dont on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Finalement, il s'élança espérant ne pas s'être trompé de lieu.

A mesure qu'il avançait, la lumière se faisait plus forte. Au bout de quelques pas, Drago aperçut un orbe rougeoyant à plusieurs mètres du sol. Juste en dessous, il y avait une silhouette svelte, assise et penchée en avant. Le blond devina sans mal que la personne qui lui tournait le dos était Potter mais il se demandait ce que celui-ci pouvait bien regarder. Piqué par la curiosité, il s'avança en silence. Petit à petit, des formes apparurent de plus en plus nettement. Finalement, arrivé à quelques centimètres de l'ancien Gryffondor, il eut une meilleure vision des choses et ce qu'il vit lui arracha un hoquet de surprise.

Harry, quant à lui, était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement, effrayant les dragons qui se précipitèrent dans leur nid. Devant lui se tenait Drago qui fixait les quadrupèdes, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de voir le blond en proie à de telles démonstrations d'émotions, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela sembla réveiller Drago qui reprit son perpétuel masque d'indifférence mais il ne trompa pas Harry car celui-ci voyait bien que le blond était surprit, ou pour le moins, déstabilisé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Potter ?

Le jeune homme ne pu répondre, toujours en proie au rire qui le secouait. Cependant, un poids sur sa cuisse le ramena à la réalité. En effet, le dragon blanc venait de le rejoindre et s'était lové contre son ventre. Pour l'heure, celui-ci fixait les orbes grises du blond qui détourna rapidement le regard pour se plonger dans les yeux verts de Harry. Celui-ci scrutait le dragon avec un mélange d'incompréhension, d'amusement et de surprise.

- Tu peut m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ? demanda Drago.

Harry soupira. Comment expliquer au blond quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ?

- Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

Le blond acquiesça en silence. Le dragon émit un petit rugissement qui effraya quelque peu Drago. Harry eut un rire mais se reprit face au regard noir de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Eh bien, en arrivant ici, je savait qu'il y avait des survivants au carnage de Voldemort. Je les ais donc cherchés et je suis tombé sur quatre œufs qui ont finit par éclorent. Et dedans, il y avait ces quatre dragons que tu vois là.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt ? demanda le blond, indigné.

Les épaules de Harry se levèrent pour retomber aussitôt. Drago retourna à la contemplation du quadrupède qui semblait s'être endormit.

- En tout cas, celui-là semble t'apprécier particulièrement, remarqua le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, souffla Harry.

Celui-ci remua pour se lever. Aussitôt, le dragon blanc ouvrit les yeux, puis, remarquant que son oreiller voulait se lever, il s'étira à la manière d'un chat et s'éloigna en direction de ses compagnons sous le regard incrédule du blond.

- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose, déclara Harry avec amusement.

Drago fronça les sourcils mais suivit l'ancien Gryffondor. Celui-ci le reconduisit dans la petite maisonnette et, quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry fixa le blond un moment avant de se décider. Finalement, il retira son pull mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, Drago l'arrêta.

- Oh ! Tu fais quoi là, Potter ?

Harry soupira et se retourna sans même donner de réponse au blond. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il vit le tatouage du Survivant. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que Harry expliquait :

- J'ai d'abord eu le phœnix de part ma liaison avec Fumseck, puis, j'ai eu celui-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Si tu veux, après que les dragons aient éclot, il y a le blanc qui est venu vers moi et dès qu'il m'a touché au front j'ai eu ce tatouage. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

Durant toute la tirade de Harry, le blond avait eut l'air de plus en plus surprit du fait que l'ancien Gryffondor lui fasse confiance et que les faits qui venaient de lui être racontés n'étaient, pour le moins, pas courants. Cependant, à la fin, Harry se retourna et vit Drago en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Aussi, il remit silencieusement son pull et sortit de la maisonnette pour retourner voir les quadrupèdes qui avaient finit leur repas.

Drago le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans la grotte. Il s'installa aux côté de Harry et regarda les dragons qui s'amusaient entre eux. Mais un détail lui sembla presque anormal. Fronçant alors les sourcils il déclara :

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus gros que tout à l'heure. Et pourtant on ne les as quittés guère plus de cinq minutes.

- Alors toi aussi tu l'as remarqué… fit Harry les yeux dans le vague. Ils grandissent à vu d'œil. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas finit. Je suis sûr que tu les laisse tout seul pendant une semaine qu'ils aurons doublé de taille.

Harry tourna son regard vers le blond. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment surprit. Soudain, un petit rugissement les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les dragons pour voir la forme sombre du quadrupède bleu s'avancer vers Drago. L'ancien Serpentard recula, la frayeur se lisant dans les yeux. Harry soupira. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment gagné de courage depuis leur dernière rencontre qui remontait à la fin de leur septième année !

- Ne bouge plus, souffla Harry d'une voix autoritaire, sinon je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

- Et comment tu sais qu'il ne vas rien me faire ? demanda le blond, paniqué mais un brin sarcastique.

- Ils ne t'auraient pas laisser entrer ici si tu avait eu la moindre intention mauvaise.

Harry fut surprit de ses paroles tout autant que Drago qui se laissa approcher. Quant à Harry, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça mais il était sûr que ses paroles étaient vraies. Un cri le sortit de ses réflexions. Tournant alors la tête vers l'ancien Serpentard, Harry vit que le dragon bleu s'était installé sur les cuisses du blond. Celui-ci regardait le quadrupède avec stupeur et effroi.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, tu sais, fit Harry. S'il s'est mis là c'est parce qu'il t'aime bien.

- Mais je ne veut pas avoir de tatouage comme le tiens moi !

- Je ne pense pas que tu en auras. Sinon, tu aurais ressentit une douleur au dos qui est loin d'être agréable. Après, si tu as vraiment peur d'en avoir un, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ton dos dans un miroir.

Drago le regarda, septique. Il reporta son regard sur le dragon qui somnolait, bienheureux, sur lui. Le quadrupède possédait des écailles bleues, presque noires. Ses griffes et ses crocs semblaient bien plus dévastateurs que ceux du dragons blanc, cependant, il ne possédait que peu d'épines le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En effet, seule la queue du dragon était parsemé d'épines contrairement au blanc qui en avait tout le longs de l'échine. Ses yeux étaient bleus clairs parsemés de pigments turquoises plus foncés.

Un soupir retentit à côté de lui. Tournant la tête, il vit Potter en train de caresser le cou du dragon blanc qui avait posé sa tête sur les jambes du Survivant. Celui-ci réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain, il se tourba vers l'ancien Serpentard et demanda avec espoir:

- Est ce que tu saurais de quoi se nourri un dragon ?

Pris au dépourvu, Drago le fixa avec surprise. Une fois de plus, Harry rigola de la tête que tirait le blond. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir après s'être reprit, puis, déclara d'un ton moqueur :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que mange un dragon ? Ma présence te serait-elle indispensable ?

- Il faut croire que pour ça, oui ! fit Harry avec amusement, prenant le blond au dépourvu qui n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce que Potter lui réponde ainsi.

Harry retourna à ses pensées, n'attendant pas de réponse. Il savait que Drago la lui donnerait de son plein gré. Le proverbe ne dit-il pas « Connaît tes amis mais connais mieux tes ennemis. » ? Et il était persuadé que le blond lui répondrait tôt ou tard.

En attendant, il songea à ce qui l'avait poussé à être si gentille envers son ancien ennemis. Ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure à propos de Rogus était vrai, certes, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas la seul raison. Peut-être avait-il vraiment envie de connaître Drago Malfoy pour ce qu'il était et non pour l'image qu'il se donnait de lui ? C'était aussi vrai. Il s'en était rendu compte avant de parler de son ancien professeur de potions. Mais alors pourquoi se donnait-il cette peine ? A ce moment l'image d'Hermione s'imposa dans son esprit. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport. Ou peut-être que si ? Peut-être qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher du blond pour ne plus souffrir de la solitude qui le tenait depuis plusieurs mois ?… Oui, ce devait être ça ! Et si ça ne l'était pas, alors il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Ils ne mangent que de la viande animale, fit une voix à côté de lui. Si possible vivante juste avant, ils trouvent ça meilleur.

Un sourire fleurit sue les lèvres de Harry qui regardait toujours en face de lui. Il hocha tout de même la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait comprit puis plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Drago, quant à lui, ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter en présence de Potter. Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé en l'espace de deux ans. Il n'était plus aussi impulsif et restait plus calme, prenant les choses avec plus de sérénité. Le blond ne savait pas ce qui avait pu changer le Survivant à ce point. Déjà lors de leur dernière rencontre, il s'était montré plus posé mais restait tout de même imprévisible.

Un mouvement à côté le sortit de ses pensées. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Potter se lever et se diriger vers l'extérieur, suivit de trois dragons. Drago se leva à son tour et rejoignit l'ancien Gryffondor à l'extérieur.

- Tu ne peut plus te passer de moi, Drago ? demanda innocemment Harry avec un sourire digne d'un Serpentard.

- Ne rêve pas Potter ! Ta présence ne m'est pas indispensable.

- Vraiment ? demanda le brun en haussant les sourcils.

Le blond regarda son interlocuteur, éberlué. Non, il n'arrivait pas à s'adapter au nouveau comportement de Potter.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptait faire avec les dragons ? questionna le blond pour changer de sujet.

- Ce sont des dragons, répondit le brun. Il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à voler un jour ou l'autre tu crois pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry s'avança vers le bord de la plate-forme et sauta sous le regard effrayé et surprit du blond qui accourut aussitôt près du bord. Drago voulu se pencher mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par un rugissement. Juste après, une forme noire passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, soulevant ses cheveux bien coiffés. Reconnaissant alors le Survivant sous forme d'animagus, il se redressa de toute sa taille et hurla :

- Tu te crois drôle Potter ?

Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre. Le dragon rugit à nouveau mais, cette fois, les quatre dragons lui répondirent. Aussi, l'animagus revint sur la plate-forme et fixa les jeunes dragons, semblant chercher à leur faire comprendre quelque chose. Drago vit les quadrupèdes pencher la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Saisissant le message, l'animagus commença à battre des ailes mais il ne s'éleva pas dans les airs. Peu après, les jeunes dragons l'imitèrent maladroitement.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Harry et Drago, qui s'était transformé peu de temps après le début, apprirent les rudiments du vol aux jeunes dragons du mieux qu'ils purent. Mais n'étant pas des dragons de nature, ils n'avait pas la grâce de ces entités magiques aux pouvoirs insoupçonnés. Ce fut donc pour eux, autant d'apprentissage que d'enseignement.

Quand enfin, les jeunes dragons se furent habitués à leurs ailes et qu'ils firent les bons mouvements avec, les deux animagus stoppèrent les exercices pour le moins fatiguant. En effet, battre des ailes sans vraiment de discontinuité n'était pas de tout repos et, plus d'une fois, Harry, Drago ou l'un des dragons durent s'arrêter à cause des crampes qui leur tiraillaient les muscles. Mais au final, tout le monde fut satisfait des résultats obtenus.

Finalement, Harry et Drago prirent le chemin de la grotte suivit par les jeunes dragons. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant que Drago ne prenne la parole.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'ils sont suffisamment âgés pour apprendre à voler ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout. On verra lorsqu'on essayera de les faire voler !

Et Harry accéléra le pas tandis que le blond ralentissait. Celui-ci fixait l'entrée de la grotte dans laquelle était entré l'ancien Gryffondor. Drago commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur le comportement de Potter. Que cherchait-il en agissant ainsi ? Le Survivant était si posé qu'il ressemblait fortement à Dumbledore quand celui-ci était encore vivant. Cette pensée le fit frémir. Un deuxième Dumbledore ! Mais où allait le monde si on devait se retrouver avec un fou aux phrases à double sens comme héros ou sauveur ?

Le blond fut sortit de ses réflexions par le retour de Potter.

- Encore en train de réfléchir Drago ? demanda celui-ci avec un sourire moqueur.

Le blond se contenta de grogner.

- Bon, viens on va aller à mon appartement se reposer, après il faudra prendre certaines décisions, déclara Harry soudainement sérieux.

Drago soupira mais consentit à suivre l'ancien Gryffondor qui se changea en dragon noir.

- Encore ? gémit le blond.

Un grondement provenant de l'imposant quadrupède le fit taire et le convainquit de se changer en dragon blanc. Les animagi décollèrent et sortirent de la Montagne. A peine furent-ils sortit de la protection qui protégeait la Montagne des Dragons qu'une gerbe de flammes surgit devant les deux animagi. Une trille apaisante indiqua aux sorcier qu'il s'agissait de Fumseck qui avait déserté la Montagne plusieurs heures plus tôt, Merlin seul sait pourquoi.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombres, aussi, ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la forêt qui bordait Little Angleton. Puis, Harry attrapa le bras du blond, surprenant celui-ci, et transplana dans son appartement sans attendre. Drago tomba à terre tandis que Harry rigolait, à côté de lui. Le blond se releva et s'écria :

- Non mais t'es vraiment pas bien Potter ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir au lieu de transplaner comme ça ! Sans le vouloir, tu aurais pu nous faire démembrer et là, on aurait eu l'air vraiment idiots !…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'ancien Gryffondor en proie à un rire qui ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher. Harry était obligé de se tenir au comptoir qui séparait la cuisine et le salon pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Mais cela relevait tout de même de l'exploit car, en plus de se tenir au comptoir, il s'était mit une mains sur la bouche pour ne pas simplement éclater de rire.

Face à ce spectacle, Drago se renfrogna. Soudain, un sourire typiquement Serpentard se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui sortit sa baguette. Celui-ci l'agita et murmura une formule inaudible. Aussitôt, un sceau remplit d'eau glacé se renversa sur la tête de Harry. Celui-ci s'arrêta de rire et cria de surprise, fixant le blond avec incrédulité. Drago, quant à lui, riait ouvertement. Soudain, un sourire sadique fleurit sur les lèvres du Survivant qui agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître, à son tour, un sceau d'eau, brûlant cette fois, qui se déversa sur le blond.

Surprit, l'ancien Serpentard cessa de rire.

- Tu va le regretter Potter ! s'écria celui-ci.

Et d'un mouvement de baguette, une substance inconnue, semblable à de la bave de chien, recouvrit Harry qui se débattit dans le vide, sous les rires de Drago. Avec un regard vengeur, l'ancien Gryffondor fit tomber de la farine sur le blond, qui mélangé à de l'eau, donnait une substance pâteuse. L'ancien Serpentard lança un regard noir à Harry avant d'agiter sa baguette. Des centaines de plumes blanches tombèrent sur le Survivant, le faisant ressembler à un oiseau. Celui-ci alla se réfugier derrière le comptoir de la cuisine sous le rire moqueur de Drago.

- Alors, tu t'avoue vaincu, Potter ? demanda le blond.

- Tu rêve ! s'écria Harry de derrière le comptoir, dans un rire. Jamais je ne perdrais face à toi !

L'ancien Gryffondor venait de dénicher des œufs dans un placard. Avec un sourire victorieux, il se releva et en lança trois sur le blond qui cria de surprise.

- Ne jamais baisser sa garde, Drago, déclara Harry qui s'était de nouveau réfugié derrière le comptoir.

- Mes cheveux !

- Il y a une recette moldue qui dit que se laver les cheveux avec des œufs, c'est bon pour eux. Tu devrais essayer ! fit le Survivant avec un rire moqueur.

Dans un cri de rage, le blond, plus si blond que ça, fit apparaître d'autres œufs avant de les jeter derrière le comptoir. Un cri de surprise lui indiqua qu'il avait touché sa cible.

S'engagea alors une bataille d'œufs durant laquelle Drago avait trouvé refuge derrière le canapé en cuir de Harry. A la fin, quand une personne toqua avec force à la porte, hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles qui leur disait sans doute d'arrêter, le salon ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'il avait été jadis. Du jaune d'œuf entouré de taches transparentes maculaient les murs et les meubles. Le sol était jonché de coquilles d'œufs dont certaines étaient resté colées sur les murs ou les objets qui ornaient la pièce. Harry et Drago n'étaient pas plus présentables.

Harry était recouvert de plumes de la tête aux pieds, collés par la substance étrange que lui avait gentiment offert Drago. Il avait également de nombreuses coquilles sur le corps, accompagnées par leur contenu.

Le blond était recouvert également d'œufs, mais ce n'était pas des plumes et de la bave qui le recouvrait. C'était simplement de la farine mélangée à de l'eau, formant une étrange pâte qui durcissait de secondes en secondes.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Drago demanda :

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Potter ?

- Parce que je le fais, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Cela ne sembla pas suffire au blond qui continua malgré la colère qui le submergeait :

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches exactement ?

- Qu'on apprenne à se connaître.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Liens**

Le soir, après avoir reprit ses esprits suite à la déclaration de l'ancien de l'ancien Gryffondor, Drago s'était immédiatement réfugié dans la chambre d'ami que lui avait désigné Potter. C'est ainsi que, de longues minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans un lit qu'il avait modifié selon ses goûts à réfléchir sur la « proposition » de son ancien rival qui avait sans doute regagné sa chambre car aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, de même qu'aucune lumière ne semblait être allumée dans l'appartement.

La phrase de Potter tournait en boucle dans la tête du blond qui ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de lui depuis que Blaise, son meilleur et unique ami, avait été tué par Voldemort pour une mission mal remplie. Lui non plus ne voulait pas devenir mangemort seulement, Blaise n'avait pas eu la même chance que Drago et reposait désormais six pieds sous terre. Depuis la mort de son ami qui remontait à la bataille finale, personne n'avait prit la peine de se soucier de lui Aujourd'hui, tout le monde le regardait avec haine, voir même avec dégoût. La solitude qui lui brûlait le cœur lui avait permis de défier celui qui était considéré comme le pire Mage Noir de tous les temps pour s'allier à Potter et prochainement, il en était certain, à l'Ordre du Phœnix qui renaîtrait grâce à Potter ou ses amis dans le but d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Voldemort. De toutes manières, le blond n'avait plus rien à perdre car même si ses parents étaient toujours vivant, ils ne voyaient en lui que la dernière chance de faire perdurer le nom des Malfoy, ou même des Black.

Finalement, le sommeille l'emporta, plongeant le blond dans le doux monde des rêves, là où réfléchir n'était pas une nécessité quotidienne…

Le lendemain, Drago trouva un copieux petit-déjeuné accompagné d'un mot de la main de l'ancien Gryffondor sur le comptoir qui avait servit de refuge à ce dernier, la veille. Seulement, il n'y avait aucune trace de Potter, aussi, le blond prit le bout de parchemin et y lut une simple phrase qui ne l'aida pas à savoir où pouvait bien être le brun : « Fait comme chez toi ». Il se renfrogna quelque peu évidement qu'il comptait faire comme s'il était chez lui, il n'avait pas l'intention de changer ses habitudes sous prétexte qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Potter !

Ainsi, il s'installa et savoura cet instant de calme pour manger et faire le point. Il prit son temps et, lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rangea tout ce qui avait été sortit, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis ce jour où il croyait Voldemort définitivement six pieds sous terre. Ensuite, il fit le tour de l'appartement, prenant des repères car il sentait qu'il allait rester un bon moment ici.

Pendant sa visite, un détail insolite attira l'attention du jeune sorcier. En passant devant une fenêtre du salon, Drago aperçut un monument qui se dressait devant lui à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'appartement, un monument qui n'était pas en Angleterre, il en était certain. En voyant la Tour Effel qui se tenait bien droite dans toute sa splendeur, Drago sut où il se trouvait : à ce moment-là, il comprit où Potter l'avait emmené.

Paris, la ville lumière ! Une ville que le blond avait toujours eu envie de voir, surtout la nuit, malgré tout ce que son père avait pu lui dire sur les moldus, ou même sur le monde moldus en général. Les images qu'il avait pu voir de la capitale française lui avait toujours plu, et rester enfermer dans un manoir à longueur de journées n'était pas son fort !

Drago s'abîma dans la contemplation de la tour en fer, considérée comme une des sept merveilles du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix à côté de lui ne le fasse sursauter.

- J'avais vu juste en me disant qu'au fond de toi tu n'était pas comme ton père, déclara une voix provenant d'une silhouette qui était accoudée au rebord de la seconde fenêtre.

Celle-ci se tourna vers le blond, révélant ainsi le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor qui souriait. L'ancien Serpentard sentit une bouffée de gratitude monter en lui car il ne souhaiter pour rien au monde ressembler à son père, mais il était également en colère contre le brun car celui-ci était reparut comme s'il avait toujours était là.

- Evidement que je ne ressemble pas à mon père ! s'insurgea le blond. Je ne suis pas un tueur à la botte d'un Mage Noir qui se croit au-dessus de tout !

- Un conseil Drago, fit calmement Harry, ne sous-estime pas Voldemort. Il est bien plus puissant qu'on ne l'imagine.

Le blond haussa les sourcils mais ne pipa mot. Il se contenta de fixer la Tour Effel, attendant que l'ancien Gryffondor daigne prendre la parole. Rien. Seulement des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient dans une direction qui lui était inconnue. Aussi, Drago se retourna pour voir Harry ouvrir une porte et s'engouffrer dans un escalier mal éclairé, cependant, le brun se retourna et fixa intensément le blond avec de dire :

- Réfléchit bien à ce que tu veut faire maintenant car, une fois que tu auras choisit, il ne te seras plus possible de retourner en arrière. Mais tu le savait déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, Harry disparut dans les profondeurs de l'escalier tandis que la porte se fermait d'elle-même pour ensuite s'uniformiser avec le mur, laissant un Drago plus en colère que jamais. Furieux, le blond transplana dans le bois où il avait atterrit la veille en revenant de la Montagne des Dragons, et, après s'être transformé en magnifique dragon blanc, il s'éleva dans le ciel qui n'attendait que lui.

Harry, de son côté, avait décidé de laisser le reste de la journée à Drago pour lui permettre de réfléchir à tout qu'allait impliquer sa décision prochaine. En attendant, il avait choisit de reprendre l'entraînement à la magie sans baguette qu'il avait délaissé depuis l'éclosion des dragons. Aussi, lorsqu'il posa sa baguette sur le manteau de la cheminée, il eut l'impression de s'être séparé d'une partie de lui.

Finalement, il se positionna devant le mannequin qu'il avait fait apparaître un peu plus tôt et leva sa main droite dans le but de lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur la magie qui coulait dans ses veines et sentit aussitôt un changement en lui. Sa magie semblait s'être mélangé à une autre sorte de magie plus sauvage, plus incontrôlable. Seulement le flux de magie qui n'était pas le sien n'avait pas l'air de prendre sa source à l'intérieur de lui-même, mais dans un autre corps cependant, cette magie-là ne lui était pas inconnue, Harry était sûr de l'avoir déjà sentit quelque part. Cette magie familière donnait l'impression d'être plus opaque et plus ordonnée que la sienne qui était beaucoup plus limpide et désordonnée.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se concentra sur le sortilège et, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il vit un rayon rouge presque aveuglant sortir de sa paume pour aller percuter de plein fouet le mannequin qui se retrouva complètement démantibulé après avoir heurté violemment le mur derrière lui. Ahurit, l'ancien Gryffondor fixa ce qui restait de sa cible pendant un temps qu'il fut incapable de définir avant d'être soudainement tiré de sa contemplation par Fumseck qui émit une douce trille à l'effet revigorant. C'est à ce moment-là, seulement, qu'il se rendit compte que sa paume le brûlait comme si une flammèche lui léchait la peau..

- Fumseck, est ce que tu as compris ce qui vient de se passer là ? demanda Harry, encore sous le choc.

Cela se comprenait. Harry avait toujours eu du mal avec la magie sans baguette c'est à peine s'il arrivait à faire bouger celle du mannequin, or, aujourd'hui, il avait littéralement envoyer valdinguer sa cible contre le mur avec une violence qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

_- Et bien, tu as simplement tendu ta main vers le mannequin, pensé stupéfix et le rayon rouge caractéristique du sort est sortit de ta paume pour aller frapper ta cible_, fit le phœnix avec amusement.

- Bon sang, Fumseck ! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai eu ce résultat alors qu'avant je n'avait presque rien ? demanda Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

Le phœnix ne répondit rien, accentuant la colère du sorcier qui finit par perdre patience. Harry redescendit dans le but de demander à Drago ce qu'il savait à propos de la magie sans baguette mais il eut beau retourner tout l'appartement de fond en comble, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du blond.

Dans un soupir, Harry s'affala dans un des fauteuils en cuir et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas où le blond avait pu aller trouver refuge. Peut-être que Drago n'avait fait que le manipuler ? Après tout, il avait foncé tête baissé dans l'espoir d'avoir de nouveaux alliés. L'ancien Serpentard était sûrement déjà auprès de Voldemort qui viendrait sans doute bientôt pour l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes, puis il féliciterait Drago pour lui avoir servit Harry Potter sur un plateau.

Harry ne savait plus. Des doutes commençait à assaillir son esprit qui ne demandait qu'un peu de repos. Il en avait marre de devoir toujours fuir ou remettre en question tous ses agissements. Il avait simplement envie de vivre sans crainte et sans remords, de ne plus avoir le poids de la survie du monde magique sur les épaules.

Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsque Fumseck émit un cri agacé, mais pourtant, tout aussi agréable qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry leva les yeux en direction du phœnix qui le fixait de son regard calculateur.

_- Tu devrais peut-être te bouger !_ s'exclama l'oiseau au plumage écarlate. _Qui te dit que Drago Malfoy est vraiment du côté de Voldemort ? Si ça se trouve, il est sortit faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Et puis, s'il a pu rentrer dans le domaine des Dragons Légendaires et s'attirer la sympathie d'un de ces dragons, c'est qu'il était sincère quand il disait ne pas vouloir servir Voldemort !_

- Oui, tu as raison, comme toujours, soupira Harry. Et donc, je fais quoi en attendant ? je ne vais tout de même pas le chercher à travers le monde entier !

_- Mais réfléchit un peu !_ s'exaspéra Fumseck. _Il est sans doute allé à la Montagne des Dragons. C'est le seul endroit qui soit assez sûr pour lui._

- Ah oui, je n'y avait pas pensé, fit Harry avec un faux air innocent. Dans ce cas, vaut mieux s'y rendre immédiatement pour en avoir le cœur net !

Le sorcier se leva d'un bond tandis que Fumseck se posait sur son épaule. Seulement, juste avant de transplaner, Harry tourna la tête vers le phœnix et demanda :

- Tu crois que tu pourrais nous amener directement devant les limites de la Montagne ?

_- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire mais il faudra que tu te change en dragon aussitôt qu'on sera arrivé car on va atterrir dans les airs_, annonça Fumseck qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

- D'accord, alors on le fait !

Ainsi, Harry et Fumseck disparurent dans un gerbe de flammes pour réapparaître à une dizaine de mètres de la Montagne. Toujours pas habitué à ces voyages, le sorcier fut surprit de ne trouver aucun sol sous ses pieds, aussi, le temps de se transformer en dragon, il avait déjà chuté de plusieurs mètres. Il ne s'autorisa à souffler que lorsqu'il fut revenu à la hauteur du phœnix qui attendait patiemment.

_- C'est étrange comme sensation mais loin d'être désagréable !_ déclara l'animagus dans un petit rire nerveux.

Bien que le sorcier avait eut assez peur lorsqu'il avait atterrit dans l'air, il avait trouvé cela très amusant et recommencer ne serait pas un problème. Il songea même à tenter l'expérience avec Malfoy, sans doute pour voir la tête que le blond ferait à ce moment-là.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il vola machinalement vers le haut de la Montagne. Il pénétra alors dans l'antre des Dragons toujours aussi sombre, cependant il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque des bruits réguliers parvinrent à ses oreilles. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et si c'était des mangemorts qui venaient vérifier, sur ordre de leur maître, qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée et des scénarios aussi dramatique les uns que les autres défilaient dans sa tête, et ça n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Préférant se montrer discret, Harry se changea en phœnix et parcourut quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir des formes floues qui se mouvaient dans les airs, toujours accompagnées de bruits réguliers. En s'approchant de plus près, l'animagus vit avec stupeur quatre dragons de grande taille qui s'amusaient ensemble sous le regard admiratif de Drago. Les jeunes quadrupèdes n'avaient pas encore atteint la taille adulte mais, selon Harry, ça ne saurait tarder.

Reportant son regard sur le blond, l'animagus vit une nouvelle facette de Drago qui s'était toujours montré distant et froid, se cachant derrière un masque d'indifférence qu'il ne semblait quitter que lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul et se sentait en sécurité. L'ancien Serpentard semblait en admiration devant les dragons qui volaient et profitaient de cette nouvelle liberté acquise après plusieurs semaines de croissance. Drago arborait un sourire sincère et un petit rire s'échappait de ses lèvres lorsque l'un des quadrupèdes se donnait en spectacle, comme un enfant de quelques années.

L'animagus émit une trille de joie tandis qu'il s'envolait de son perchoir pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci le regarda, surprit, mais, après quelques secondes d'observation, il déclara dans un sourire :

- Salut Fumseck, content de te revoir !

Harry fixa le blond avec amusement avant d'entamer une mélodie agréable et joyeuse qui attira le vrai Fumseck. Celui-ci vint se poser sur l'épaule libre du jeune sorcier qui fixait les deux phœnix avec incrédulité. Le blond resta ainsi, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'un des dragons ne lui fonce dessus, effrayant Harry et le phœnix qui s'envolèrent un peu plus loin, tandis que Drago reculait pour laisser la place au quadrupède.

A côté, l'animagus laissa échapper une trille amusé, mais sa métamorphose en humain changea bien vite le trémolo en rire humain qui attira l'attention de l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci reprit aussitôt un masque d'indifférence alors qu'une lueur de colère s'installait au fond de ses yeux, mais il subsistait tout de même une lueur de surprise, sans doute dû à l'animagus de Harry.

- Potter ! hurla le blond, n'appréciant sûrement pas que ledit Potter se moque de lui aussi ouvertement.

Drago s'avança rapidement vers Harry qui avait arrêté de rire à la vue de la baguette du blond. Cependant, avant que l'ancien Serpentard ne se soit trop approché de Harry, un rugissement les fit tout deux sursauter alors que le dragon blanc fonçait s'interposer entre Harry et Drago. Stupéfaits, les deux sorciers fixait le dragon avec incrédulité mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposer à bouger de sa place.

- Drago, appela Harry d'une voix forte, tu ferais mieux de baisser ta baguette si tu ne veux pas finir en brochette !

En effet, de là où il était, l'ancien Gryffondor pouvoir voir des panaches de fumées noires s'échapper des naseaux et de la gueule, bariolée de crocs tranchants, du dragon. Seulement celui-ci avait doublé, presque triplé, de volume depuis la veille, et Harry n'était pas sûr que le blond l'ait entendu. Finalement, le brun vit avec soulagement que Drago avait écouté son conseil, et abaissé sa baguette.

Cela sembla suffire au dragon qui se tourna vers Harry pour appuyer sa tête contre le torse du brun, comme un chiot cherchant des caresses. Incrédule, le sorcier caressa les écailles de la tête du dragon blanc, prenant soin de ne pas toucher aux épines qui se trouvaient là. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de caresses, pendant lesquelles Harry ne comprit pas grand-chose, le dragon blanc s'écarta du sorcier et retourna avec ses congénères qui n'étaient plus que trois. Il tourna alors son regard vers Drago qui était lui aussi aux prises avec le dragon bleu. D'ailleurs, le blond n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment réagir et fixait le dragon, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu sais, il ne vas rien te faire de méchant ! fit Harry avec un rire.

Le regard noir de l'ex-Serpentard lui fit redoubler son rire alors que le dragon s'était mit à faire des bruits étranges qui devaient sans doute s'apparenter à des ronronnements. Lorsque enfin, le dragon se délaissa du blond pour revenir s'amuser avec ses compagnons, Drago s'avança vers Harry, visiblement perdu. Tellement perdu qu'il ne fit pas attention à qui il parlait et demanda :

- A ton avis, pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de penser que montrer tes émotions, ou simplement agir en humain va te nuire et montre, au yeux de ton père, que tu n'est pas digne d'être un Malfoy, déclara le brun avec sérieux. Car le jour où il découvrira que à retourné ta veste, et je suis sûr qu'il finira par le découvrir, tu peut être sûr qu'il ne te considéreras plus comme un Malfoy. Si tu regarde sa façon de se comporter, tout ce qui lui importe, c'est que le nom des Malfoy perdure et ça, ça va le perdre. Et puis, je suis persuadé que les gens apprécierons le vrai Drago contrairement à l'autre qui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une personne imbue de sa personne et qui se croit supérieur aux autres… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre mais si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Je suis une des rares personnes qui n'ont pas peur de te dire la vérité en face car la plupart te craignent simplement à cause de ton nom. Et puis, dis-toi qu'être un Malfoy veut dire s'agenouiller devant Voldemort eux qui prônent la supériorité des Sang-purs, ils s'abaissent à obéir à un Sang-mêlé !

Suite à son discourt, Harry regarda le blond pendant quelques minutes avant de rejoindre les dragons dans les airs. Drago, quant à lui, était plongé dans de profondes réflexions car, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, la déclaration de l'ex-Gryffondor le faisait réfléchir…

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans une ambiance moins tendue qu'au départ alors qu'une sorte de respect mutuel s'était instaurée entre les deux sorciers, qui, au terme de nombreuses discussions, s'étaient découverts des points commun. Suite à ce que lui avait dit Harry, Drago avait longuement réfléchit et s'était excusé auprès de l'ex-Gryffondor, de même que le brun s'était fait pardonner de toutes ces années d'insultes, plus particulièrement du jour où Harry avait testé le sort _sectumsempra_ du Prince de Sang-mêlé. Drago s'était renfrogné à ce souvenir mais l'avait vite effacé d'un geste vague de la main, rassurant ainsi Harry qui était plus que désolé de lui avoir fait subir cela.

Depuis la déclaration de Harry, le blond avait également changé de comportement et s'était révélé être de quelqu'un de gentil qui s'était forgé une carapace pour se protéger des personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné puisqu'il n'avait pas eut de réels problèmes, si ce n'est avec les Gryffondor qui avaient peuplés Poudlard en même temps que lui. Draco s'était aussi montré d'une curiosité que l'ex-Gryffondor n'aurait pas cru trouver chez le blond. Finalement l'ex-Serpentard avait démontré un certain talent pour la décoration et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva affublé de la tâche de la rénovation complète de la Montagne des Dragons, assisté bien sûr par Harry qui ne comprenait pas toujours de quoi voulait parler le blond, ce qui déclenchait bien souvent des éclats de rires.

Au cours de la semaine, Drago était également retourné à son appartement prendre quelques affaires après tout, il n'allait pas continuer à mettre des vêtements à Potter ! Là-bas, le blond avait trouvé une lettre de son père qui lui adressait un avertissement quant à son absence prolongée. Drago en parla à Harry qui lui laissa plusieurs choix et c'est à ce moment là qu'il prit la décision de se battre contre les mangemorts, tournant définitivement le dos à Voldemort.

Pendant ces quelques jours, Harry avait également apprit au blond comment changer d'apparence de la même manière que lui se changeait en Edward Strongoff lorsqu'il sortait. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Drago pour voir son corps se modifier désormais, Edward sortait souvent en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux épaules carrées, aux cheveux noirs qui rappelaient étrangement ceux de l'ex-Gryffondor, et une peau noire qui rappelait celle de Blaise Zabini, l'ami défunt du blond. Ses yeux bleus clairs venait de la mère de Drago celui-ci s'était rembrunit à la pensée de Narcissa Malfoy.

Pour l'heure, Harry se trouvait à la Montagne, regardant les dragons qui se chamaillaient dans les airs. Ceux-ci grandissaient de plus en plus vite, et bientôt, ils atteindraient leur taille adulte. Bien souvent, l'ex-Gryffondor se disait que désormais, c'était lui qui prenait appui sur les dragons, et non l'inverse comme cela l'avait été au départ ! Le jeune sorcier avait depuis longtemps oublié le blond qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs de la Montagne, sans doute occupé à tout reconstruire. Drago avait d'ailleurs été écœuré lorsqu'il avait découvert les cadavres qui peuplaient le sous-sol, et avait immédiatement tout brûlé jusqu'à le dernière coquille d'œuf.

Soudain, un immense dragon argenté apparu, venant vraisemblablement du sous-sol, et fonçait droit sur Harry qui tentait de se remettre de sa surprise. Le dragon se posa précipitamment à côté de lui, puis reprit forme humaine avant de marcher rapidement vers lui.

- Harry ! s'écria le blond. J'ai peut-être trouvé dans ce livre pourquoi tu as eut ce tatouage !

- Tu sais, répondit l'ex-Gryffondor, ça fais longtemps que je ne m'en soucis plus de ça.

- Alors tu n'est pas curieux de savoir ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi curieux que toi, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu me remercieras et béniras ma curiosité lorsque tu verras ce que j'ai trouvé !

Le blond mit le livre sous le nez de Harry qui loucha avant de le prendre et de lire ce que Drago lui montrait du doigt. Il écarquilla les yeux à la fin de sa lecture et regarda le blond avant de fixer le dragon blanc qui volait toujours en compagnie de ses compagnons.

- Alors… Alors, comme ça, je suis lié à ce dragon de la même manière que je suis lié à Fumseck ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

Drago acquiesça avec un petit sourire d'excuse tandis que Harry reprenait :

- Décidément, rien ne tourne rond avec moi !


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolé, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre mais voilà la suite. Sinon, je suis toujours contente lorsqu'on me laisse des reviews et puis... ça motive ^^

Voilà, j'arrive de parler et je vous laisse profiter. Bonne lecture.

**Retrouvailles**

Suite à la découverte de Drago, Harry avait longuement réfléchit à la situation mais il n'avait aboutit à rien. C'est pourquoi, l'ex-Gryffondor se retrouva quelques heures plus tard, en train de lire le livre qui se nommait _Tout savoir sur le lien Homme/Dragon_. Seulement, la fatigue accumulée par les réveils matinaux de Drago et par les travaux quotidiens effectués à la Montagne eut raison de lui, et il se retrouva à dormir sur le canapé de sa salle d'entraînement, le lourd ouvrage sur les genoux.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par Drago qui le secouait comme un prunier et qui semblait s'impatienter.

- Harry. Harry, réveilles-toi bon sang ! Potter, dois-je te rappeler que tu dois retrouver Weasley et Granger cet après-midi ?

Cela sembla fonctionner car Harry se retrouva la seconde suivante, par terre à essayer d'émerger, sous les rires moqueurs de Drago. L'ex-Gryffondor marmonna quelque chose avant de se relever et de fixer le blond d'un œil noir. Celui-ci s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et, dans un gémissement apeuré, il tourna le dos et dévala l'escalier, suivit de près par Harry qui hurlait à la vengeance. La course-poursuite dura un moment et ne se stoppa que lorsque Drago trébucha contre une chaise et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, faisant rire Harry qui parut satisfait de sa vengeance car il se dirigeait la seconde d'après vers sa chambre, toujours en proie au rire.

Le blond quant à lui, se relevait et regardait en direction de la chambre à Harry en se disant que bien des choses avaient changées depuis sa « trahison ». Et pas en mal !…

Les deux jeunes sorciers ne se retrouvèrent que quelques heures plus tard, autour du repas de midi discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Drago demande :

- Alors, qu'as-tu apprit au sujet de ce lien, hier ?

- Pas grand-chose car je me suis endormis avant, répondit Harry, ignorant le sourire moqueur du blond. Je n'ai lu que les premiers chapitres qui disent que le lien se manifeste différemment selon les sorciers. C'est toujours un tatouage qu apparaît pour montrer qu'on lié à un dragon, mais il n'est pas le même pour tout le monde. Il peut être placé n'importe où, et, le plus souvent, représente le dragon auquel on est lié. J'ai également lu que la liaison « naturelle » se fait lors d'un contact entre un dragon et un sorcier lorsque le dragon vient tout juste de naître mais n'a pas encore mangé sa coquille. En revanche, il est possible de se lier à un dragon « artificiellement » mais pour cela, il faut que le sorcier et le dragon soient tous les deux consentants.

- Je vois, fit Drago, et tu n'as rien appris d'autre ?

- Si ! Pour que le lien soit « fonctionnel » il faut que le sorcier sache qu'il est lié à un dragon et qu'il accepte ce lien. Sinon, c'est tout.

Le blond acquiesça mais ne rajouta rien. Après le repas, il se retrouva en train de vérifier des potions faites par Harry à la demande de l'ex-Gryffondor. Celui-ci était en train de lire _Tout savoir sur le lien Homme / Dragon _et il ne relevait la tête que lorsqu'il entendait le rire du blond qui faisait disparaître de temps à autres une potion mal préparée. Au final, Drago conserva une bonne partie des potions et, sur un coup de tête, il se mit à en préparer d'autres sous le regard amusé de Harry.

Les minutes passaient, s'égrenaient trop lentement pour Harry qui, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur le livre, le referma brusquement dans un soupir. Amusé, le blond le regardait faire tandis qu'il faisait tourner sa potion, cependant, il la fit tourner trop longtemps car celle-ci prit une teinte marron et commença à dégager des relents de fumée noire. Surprit, les deux sorcier reportèrent leur attention sur la mixture sur laquelle apparaissait des bulles qui finissaient par éclater, dégageant de mauvaises odeurs qui leur donnaient envie de vomir leur déjeuné.

Soudain, la potion siffla et explosa à la tête du blond qui, surprit, n'avait pas eut le temps de se dégager. Près de la porte, Harry rigolait le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait mais face à la tête que tirait Drago, il finit par se laisser aller, s'attirant ainsi des regards noirs. L'ex-Serpentard quant à lui, avait le visage crasseux qui dégoulinait de potion curative et les cheveux, salis par la mixture, ne se gênaient pas pour venir maculer, encore plus, de potion le visage de Drago. Celui-ci eut un sourire de mauvaise augure et, profitant du fait que Harry était en train de rire, il prit de la potion dans un bocal qui se trouvait là avant de balancer le contenu sur Harry qui cessa aussitôt de rire.

- Malfoy ! Tu vas me le payer ! s'écria le brun en s'élançant vers le blond.

Celui-ci contourna le canapé et prit la poudre d'escampette alors que derrière lui, l'ex-Gryffondor hurlait, comme à chaque fois, qu'il se vengerait.

Ces joutes régulières étaient une sorte de moyen pour décompresser, une solution pour oublier l'espace d'un instant le retour de la menace de Voldemort. L'espace d'un moment, ils redevenaient des adolescents qui profitaient de la vie sans règles et avec peu de limites. Dans ces moments-là, il n'était plus question de Harry Potter et de Drago Malfoy c'étaient juste un brun et un blond qui s'envoyaient de temps à autre des piques auxquelles l'autre répondait avec ferveur.

La porte de la chambre du blond claqua suivit d'un bruit qui voulait dire que la chambre était fermée à clé. Dans un sourire, Harry abandonna la partie mais se jura de se venger plus tard. Aussi, sur cette bonne décision, l'ex-Gryffondor se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'être prêt lorsqu'il irait retrouver ses amis. C'est sûr que Ron et Hermione ne se sentiraient pas vraiment en confiance face à un inconnu recouvert d'une substance étrangère qui dégageait de mauvaises odeurs !

Harry et Drago ne se retrouvèrent qu'en milieu d'après-midi alors que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'ex-Gryffondor déclare brusquement :

- Je t'emmènes avec moi, tout à l'heure ! Je penses que ça va être plus amusant. Et puis, ça m'évitera sûrement un coup de poing de la part de Ron et une claque d'Hermione.

- C'est hors de question ! s'écria le blond en fixant Harry avec un air de défi. Tu iras là-bas tout seul. Déjà que devoir vivre avec Weasley et Granger, il est impensable que j'aille en plus les accueillir !

Drago tourna le dos et bouda alors que Harry rigolait des enfantillages du blond. Aussi, il prit l'apparence d'Edward et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago avant de transplaner dans une sombre ruelle. Surprit, le blond ne réagit pas tout de suite mais, dès qu'il eut reprit ses esprit, il se tourna vers Edward, le visage rouge de colère, et s'époumona :

- Non mais t'es complètement cinglé ou quoi ? On aurait pu nous voir et je t'avait dit que je ne voulais pas venir avec toi ! Tu refais ça une seule fois, tu le paieras très cher !

Drago tourna le dos dans le but de retourner à l'appartement mais la main de l'ex-Gryffondor sur son épaule le fit s'arrêter. Il ne se retourna pas mais écouta néanmoins ce que le brun s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Je suis désolé, fit celui-ci. Je ne souhaitais pas te mettre en colère mais je voulais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi, pour ne pas laisser à l'écart. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'Hermione comprendra lorsqu'on lui auras tout expliqué en revanche pour Ron je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose et il faudra que tu fasse tes preuves pour qu'il te fasse confiance. A moins qu'il n'est eut un soudain élan de maturité ces derniers mois !

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago qui se tourna vers Harry.

- Très bien, déclara celui-ci, mais tu auras une dette envers moi !

- T'inquiètes pas, elle sera vite payée !

L'ex-Serpentard haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il changeait de physionomie pour celle de Chase Foster, ami américain d'Edward Strongoff. Edward jeta un dernier regard à son ami avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la rue, Chase sur les talons. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent dans une grande rue composée essentiellement de boutique vestimentaires et de restaurants réservés à la haute société moldue. Ils se fondirent tous les deux dans la masse et s'arrêtèrent entre deux boutiques, face à une porte délabrée qu'on ne remarquait que si l'on en connaissait l'existence.

Edward ouvrit la porte et entra dans le Chaudron Baveur, bar qui servait de relais entre le Londres moldu et le Londres sorcier. Chase le suivit sans rien dire, le visage impassible, les yeux froids et distants, contrairement à son ami qui arborait un petit sourire qui reflétait la joie, de même que ses yeux bleus.

- A quelle heure ils doivent être là ? demanda Chase à l'oreille de son ami.

- Dans quelques minutes, répondit Edward.

- Rassures-toi, tu n'auras pas à attendre. Regarde, là-bas, près de la porte qui va vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Edward regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit, assis face à face, ses meilleurs amis qui regardaient dans tous les sens. Ron ne cessait de s'agiter sur sa chaise tandis qu'Hermione essayait de le calmer, cependant, on pouvait voir qu'elle aussi était impatiente de revoir son ami disparu.

- Viens, fit Edward, on va s'amuser.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la table de Ron et Hermione sans se soucier de savoir si Chase le suivait. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant ses amis, Edward leur fit un sourire et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. Les yeux marrons d'Hermione s'illuminèrent tandis qu'Edward lui faisait un clin d'œil. Chase qui avait remarqué le manège de son ami et de la brune, demanda :

- Peut-on s'asseoir avec vous, belle demoiselle ?

Edward haussa un sourcil tandis que son regard accrochait celui de Chase qui lui fit un sourire légèrement moqueur. Le roux, qui n'avait rien vu depuis l'arrivé d'Edward et de Chase, commença à bredouiller :

- Heu… Et bien… On attend déjà…

- Bien sûr ! l'interrompit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Avec plaisir !

Le roux fixa la jeune femme avec incrédulité alors qu'Edward et Chase prenaient place à leurs côtés. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Tom, le barman, vint prendre leur commande. Ron ne cessait de se tortiller sur sa chaise, Hermione semblait se retenir de sauter au coup d'Edward, Chase buvait son Whisky Pur-Feu avec indifférence, et Edward regardait ses amis d'un air amusé lorsque la brune demanda :

- Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène, ici, à Londres ?

- Eh bien, on est venus retrouver des amis à nous… commença Edward, mais un grognement venant de Chase l'arrêta dans sa phrase. Bon d'accord, on est venus retrouver des amis à moi qui habitent ici et j'ai dû forcer la main à Chase qui ne voulait pas venir.

- Oh, je vois… fit Hermione avec un sourire complice.

Ron s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Chase déclara :

- Je suggère que l'on aille tout de suite les retrouver, tu ne crois pas Edward ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et sortit une bourse de laquelle il retira de l'argent pour payer les boissons. Après l'avoir posées sur la table, il échangea un regard avec Chase et, dans un rapide mouvement qui fit sursauter Ron et Hermione, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de la brune tandis que Chase faisait de même avec le roux. La seconde suivante, ils transplanaient à Paris sous les halètements surprit du roux et de son amie.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Ron et Hermione s'écroulèrent au sol tandis qu'Edward les regardaient avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur. Chase, fidèle à lui-même, fixait le roux et son amie avec une indifférence non-feinte, presque avec dédain. Dès qu'il eut reprit ses esprits, Ron se releva rapidement, se plaça devant Hermione et dégaina sa baguette en position de défense.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Hermione, qui s'était entre-temps relevée, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du roux qui la regarda avec stupeur. La jeune femme, quant à elle, fixait Edward, de la joie évidente dans les yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

- Je suis Edward Strongoff, et voici Chase Foster, répondit Edward. Excusez-le, il est un peu grognon.

Il fit un geste de la tête en direction de son ami qui lui lança un regard noir, cependant, il s'obstina à ne décrocher mot. Un coup de coude dans les cottes de la part d'Edward le fit réagir.

- Mais vous nous connaissez mieux sous le nom de Harry Potter et…

-… Drago Malfoy, compléta ledit Drago tandis que lui et son acolyte changeaient de physionomie pour reprendre leur apparences habituelles.

Ron ouvrit de grand yeux tandis qu'Hermione fixait Harry avec joie, mais on pouvait tout de même voir une petite lueur de surprise, sans doute dû au fait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Drago Malfoy en compagnie de son meilleur ami. De leur côté, Harry et Drago se regardèrent avant que l'ex-Gryffondor ne se mette à rire alors qu'un sourire clairement amusé s'installait sur les lèvres du blond.

- Harry ? chuchota la jeune femme.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Hermione eut soudain l'air plus sérieuse et, sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, elle lui assena une gifle qui retentit à travers la pièce. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait avec un poids accroché autour du cou, si bien qu'il vacilla et faillit finir par terre. Heureusement pour lui, Ron vint à son secours en intimant à Hermione de le lâcher. Harry vit alors, avec méfiance, le roux s'approcher de lui et, avec un soulagement non-dissimulé qui fit rire Hermione, il sentit Ron l'étreindre avec force manquant de peu de l'étouffer.

- Ne nous refait plus ça vieux ! On a eut vraiment peur ! D'ailleurs, va falloir que tu nous explique pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Drago, de son côté, avait rigolé lorsque la Miss-je-sais-tout gifla le Survivant qui la regardait avec un petit sourire d'excuse de toute évidence, le brun s'attendait à un accès de colère venant de Granger. Cependant, il s'était sentit de trop quand, remit de sa colère, Granger s'était jeté au cou de son ami, aussi, sans bruit, il était partit vers sa chambre, laissant Harry, Granger et la Belette se retrouver comme il se devait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur le canapé, Harry s'apprêtait à expliquer à ses amis le pourquoi de sa « fuite » lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Drago n'était plus avec eux. Le brun soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir qui menait aux chambres avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis. Seule Hermione l'avait remarquée et elle se promit de mettre les choses à plat avec Harry concernant Drago Malfoy qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'adolescent imbu de sa personne qui se croyait supérieur aux autres qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard.

- Bon alors, fit Ron, sortant ainsi Hermione de ses pensées, tu nous explique ce que tu s fait ces derniers mois, pourquoi tu es partit et ce que fait Malfoy ici !

Harry soupira et regarda tour à tour ses meilleurs amis avant de commencer d'une manière que ne les rassura pas :

- Il y a trois ans, j'ai vaincu Voldemort, on est bien d'accord ?

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête.

- Eh bien, il se trouve qu'il y a quelques mois j'ai fait un rêve. Seulement le plus important, insista Harry pour éviter que ses amis ne le coupent dans sa tirade, c'est qu'après ce rêve ma cicatrice, qui n'avait plus fait parlée d'elle depuis longtemps, elle m'a brûlée comme au temps de Voldemort…

Le roux et la jeune femme ouvrirent de grand yeux alors qu'Harry continuait et leur expliquait ce qu'il avait entr'aperçu le soir où il était retourné à l'ancienne demeure des Jedusor. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il savait de la seconde renaissance de Voldemort, ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir et tout ce qu'il avait fait durant ces quatre derniers mois. Il leur raconta sa rencontre avec Drago, la décision de celui-ci mais n'alla pas plus loin dans les détails c'était au blond de choisir ce qu'il voulait dire à Ron et Hermione de ce que Harry savait déjà.

A la fin, ses deux amis semblait plus horrifiés qu'étonnés, cependant la crainte d'une troisième guerre, ou même de nouveaux morts, était bien présente dans les esprits.

Cependant, Harry avait volontairement passé sous silence tout ce qui concernait la Montagne des Dragons. Oh, bien sûr, il en parlerait à ces amis mais, pour l'instant, il préférait ne pas leur évoquer la Montagne. Ils étaient, pour l'heure, trop préoccupés par Voldemort et son retour.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu dois nous dire Harry ? demanda Hermione comme si elle avait lu les pensées de son ami.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en toute franchise, mais je vous en parlerais plus tard. Peut-être demain ou dans quelques jours, ne vous en faites pas.

Hermione semblait curieuse mais ne posa pas de questions. Seulement c'était sans compter Ron qui voulut demander plus de précisions à Harry. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du roux, ce qui le fit taire, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Ron sembla comprendre le message et orienta la conversation vers le quiddich au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione. Cependant, il subsistait une tension dans l'air qui ne se dissipa que quelques heures plus tard lorsque Fumseck fit son apparition sous l'air ébahit et émerveillé de Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière engagea aussitôt la conversation avec Harry afin d'en savoir plus sur ces créatures magique, au grand dam du roux cette fois.

La soirée passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse et quelque peu nostalgique, ponctuée de crises de rires et de chamailleries alors qu'ils se rappelaient tous les trois de leurs années passées à Poudlard. Cependant, Harry pensait souvent au blond qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et jetait de fréquents coup d'œils en direction du couloir qui menait à la chambre de celui-ci, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione qui n'aborda pas le sujet.

Toutefois, la joie régnait en maître et il en aurait fallut beaucoup pour briser cette atmosphère d'allégresse.

Plus loin, dans sa chambre, Drago écoutait les bribes de paroles et les rires qui passaient à travers la porte avec regrets et amertume.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Potter qui avait de tels amis, seulement il devait reconnaître que celui-ci avait été gentil avec lui depuis qu'ils s'était rencontrés à la Montagne des Dragons. Mais Drago se posait souvent une question qui, selon la réponse, pouvait détruire toutes ses convictions et certitudes nouvellement acquises et dont il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse : franchise ou manipulation ? Potter était-il sincère quand il lui disait vouloir l'aider ou était-ce tout simplement des paroles en l'air ? Même si au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes…

D'un autre côté, quand il entendait les rires qui venaient du salon, il regrettait les années à Poudlard où il passait des soirées tranquilles en compagnie de Blaise. Ils discutaient tous les deux de leur avenir, des mauvais coup à faire aux Gryffondor, ou simplement, de ce qui se passerait s'ils parvenaient à s'échapper des griffes de Voldemort. Il se rappelait que dans ses moments-là, il pouvait être lui-même sans crainte de représailles et souvent, en pensant à ça, il se disait que même son père ne le connaissait pas comme il était vraiment.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, Blaise était mort, pour la bonne cause certes, mais mort tout de même et les anciens appuis de Drago s'effritaient peu à peu pour laisser place à de nouveaux qui se relevaient être bien plus bancals que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…


	14. Chapitre 14

Salut à tous les lecteurs,**  
**

Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette absence de plus de six mois c'est pourquoi je vous poste aujourd'hui deux chapitres (enfin pour ceux qui n'ont pas perdu espoir :S)

Voilà, alors je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Amitié**

Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent tous deux en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuné, assis face à face, séparé par le bar qui constituait la limite de la cuisine. Le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis le début, chacun appréciant ce moment de calme. Mais la jeune femme, qui semblait en proie à un débat intérieur depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Harry, finit briser cette quiétude.

- Harry… Je voulais savoir… A propos de Malfoy, j'ai bien vu, hier, comment tu agissait avec lui, déclara-t-elle. Et j'avoue que je pose pas mal de questions.

Harry eut un sourire amusé mais teinté d'une pointe de tristesse qui n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé de la jeune femme.

- Pour commencer, quand j'ai rencontré Drago, il y a un mois, je reconnais avoir été méfiant mais rapidement je l'ai cru pour des raisons qui ont un rapport avec ce dont je ne vous ai pas parlé hier soir. Puis, il m'a expliqué que c'est son père qui l'a fait enrôler de force dans le rang des mangemorts, ou tout du moins, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment agir contre lui.

- Mais je ne comprend pas ! s'exclama Hermione. Ce soir-là, quand tu es allé chercher le médaillon de Serpentard, lorsque Dumbledore lui a proposé la protection de l'Ordre, il a refusé, il a dit qu'il devait le faire, que c'est à lui que son maître avait confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore !

- Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, il ne se rendait pas comte de la situation car son père l'a éduqué d'une manière qui a refoulé sa vraie personnalité, et donc, il était entièrement sous le joug de Lucius. Et ça, son père la savait parfaitement ! En plus, quand je l'ai revu, il y a un mois, Drago a dit qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes convictions que Voldemort. Et pour ça, je le crois, affirma Harry fermement.

- Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec ce _truc_ dont tu ne nous a pas encore parlé ? fit la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

- En effet. Par contre, tu verras, si Drago accepte de se montrer tel qu'il était ce dernier mois, tu vas voir que quelqu'un de surprenant ! En tout cas, je pense qu'il te ferras confiance plus facilement qu'à Ron car toi, tu es plus diplomate et moins rancunière que lui.

Harry afficha un sourire moqueur, ce qui lui valu une tape sur le bras. Seulement, cela le fit rire plus qu'autre chose et Hermione, en parfaite Miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était, lui envoya un bout de toast sur le visage. Ainsi commença une petite bataille de nourriture qui fut arrêté par un toussotement venant de l'entrée du couloir. Harry se tourna vers la source du bruit et, en voyant Drago appuyé négligemment contre le mur, il déclara avec un air horrifié :

- Pitié Drago, ne refait pas ça ! Ca me rappelle trop Ombrage là ! J'ai d'ailleurs faillit faire une attaque !

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avant de partir dans un fou rire tandis qu'un sourire amusé s'installait sur les lèvres du blond. Hermione fut la première à se ressaisir et, remarquant le sourire plutôt inhabituel chez Drago Malfoy, elle le fixa intensément mais celui-ci le vit et son visage se ferma aussitôt, faisant soupirer la jeune femme. Harry, qui s'était entre temps calmé à son tour, eut un sourire triste face au désespoir visible de son amie quant à Drago, aussi, il se pencha vers Hermione et chuchota à son oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Soit juste franche avec lui et, tu verras, il n'est pas vraiment méchant. Il est même plutôt gentil et amusant quand il le veut.

Ensuite, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre alors qu'une lueur de détermination s'était allumé dans le regard noisette de la jeune femme.

Harry retrouva Drago et Hermione dans le salon en train de rire de bon cœur, une heure plus tard. Apparemment, la jeune femme s'entendait bien avec le blond qui avait laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence. Face à cela, Harry s'accouda au mur, comme Drago quelques temps auparavant, et regarda la scène, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Rapidement, Hermione, qui était assise en face de Drago qui se trouvait dos au mur, le vit mais Harry lui fit signe de rien dire, aussi, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le blond.

Harry, quant à lui, s'approcha silencieusement du canapé dans lequel se trouvait Drago et bondit à côté du blond, prenant appui sur le dossier de façon à passer par-dessus. L'ex-Serpentard sursauta et lança un regard noir à Harry qui riait .

- Potter, je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! rugit le blond avec, cependant, une lueur amusée au fond du regard.

- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Drago, fit Harry en guise de réponse.

Cette fois, Hermione éclata franchement de rire face à l'expression incrédule de Drago qui fixait Harry comme s'il débarquait d'une planète inconnue. Devant la tête que tirait le blond, le rire de Harry s'intensifia de sorte qu'il se retrouva à s'agripper à l'épaule de Drago et à l'accoudoir du canapé pour ne pas tomber.

Le rire des deux amis fut stoppé un instant par une voix ensommeillée qui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Bon sang Weasley, tu tombe à pique là ! s'écria Drago qui ne semblait plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait et à qui il parlait.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe car Harry et Hermione partirent à nouveau dans un fou rire qui ne passa pas inaperçu au blond, donc, sous le regard du roux qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose, Drago fit apparaître deux sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête des deux amis qui riaient à gorge déployée. Dans un mouvement de baguette, le contenu des sceau se vida sur Harry et Hermione qui haletèrent de surprise. Avec un sourire narquois, le blond déclara :

- Au moins vous aurez déjà prit votre douche !

Il éclata de rire, vite suivit par Harry qui commençait à avoir l'habitude de se recevoir des sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête de la part du blond. Hermione, quant à elle, regardait Harry qui, une main posée sur l'épaule de Drago, mouillant encore plus la chemise de celui-ci, riait comme il n'avait pas rit depuis longtemps. La jeune femme se perdit dans la contemplation de son ami qui avait beaucoup changé au niveau moral. Un peu niveau physique également, mais c'était sans nul doute dû à ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient en dessous des épaules.

Décidant de remédier à ce détail immédiatement, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche et, tout en la pointant vers Harry, elle s'écria :

- _Sectumcrinis_ !

Harry s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et fixa Hermione qui le regardait, l'air ravie. Et puis, il sentit quelque chose dans ses mains humides. Il baissa la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de cheveux noirs qui semblait lui appartenir, aussi, anxieusement, il porta une main sur sa tête et constata avec soulagement que ses cheveux étaient revenus tels qu'ils étaient avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite c'est-à-dire, plus courts et en bataille. Il relava alors les yeux et scruta la jeune femme qui arborait un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et remercia son amie qui lui avait rendu un fier service.

- Avoue Harry, fit Drago à côté de lui, que les cheveux longs, ça ne te vas pas du tout !

- C'est sûr que je les préfères comme ça.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose là, non ? demanda soudain Ron qui se tenait toujours derrière le canapé dans lequel Harry et Drago étaient assis.

Le roux les regardaient tous trois tour à tour, semblant chercher un détail qui lui avait échappé.

- C'est vrai, quoi ! reprit-il comme si quelqu'un avait objecté contre lui, affirmant que non, il n'avait rien raté. Harry et Hermione, vous êtes tous les deux là, avec Malfoy en train de rire pour quelque chose, comme si vous étiez de vieux amis. Il y a un truc qui va pas, là dedans.

- Toujours aussi étroit d'esprit, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? siffla Drago qui s'était refroidit après l'intervention de Ron.

- Drago… soupira Harry. Je t'ai déjà expliqué à propos de Ron, alors s'il te plaît, arrêtes.

- Mais c'est Malfoy ! s'écria celui-ci.

Dans un nouveau soupir, Harry empêcha au blond de répliquer avant de se lever et d'entraîner Ron dans sa chambre où un lit avait été rajouté pour le roux.

Harry passa l'heure suivante à essayer de convaincre son ami que Drago n'était pas un des sbire de Voldemort, mais entre-temps, il dut aller chercher de quoi manger car l'estomac de Ron passait avant tout, et ce, sous les rire du blond et de la jeune femme, seulement, un regard de sa part les fit taire malgré le sourire qu'ils affichaient.

Finalement, Ron accepta, en rechignant, la présence de Drago dans l'appartement. C'était une amélioration mais Hermione soupira lorsque le roux se présenta dans la cuisine en ignorant superbement le blond qui haussa les épaules. Après-tout, Harry l'avait prévenu que la Belette était assez rancunière et ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de profiter de cette seconde chance accordée par les dernières personnes qu'il aurait imaginé lui pardonner ses erreurs passées. C'était vrai : si lors de la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort on lui avait dit que des années plus tard il allait faire ami-ami avec Harry et Granger, ou Hermione comme la jeune femme voulait qu'il l'appelle, il aurait envoyé un sort bien placé à la personne qui avait déclarée cela.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt agréablement malgré le fait que Harry disparut pendant plusieurs heures, nul ne savait où. Cependant, Drago avait des soupçons mais il n'en parla pas à l'ex-Gryffondor. Le soir, conformément à la promesse qu'il s'était faite, Harry déclara que le lendemain ils visiteraient tous Paris qui, selon lui, était une ville magnifique, surtout la nuit. Et pour Drago, cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie car il rêvait depuis bien longtemps de visiter la ville Lumière dont il avait si souvent entendu parlé.

Ainsi, le lendemain, après avoir prit soin de penser à prendre écharpes et gants, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans les rues de Paris, Harry et Drago sous l'apparence d'Edward et Chase pour plus de sûreté. La matinée fut consacrée à la visite du Paris sorcier et aux magasins parisiens moldus, tout cela sous la bonne humeur même Ron semblait avoir oublié que sous Chase Foster se cachait Drago Malfoy, Serpentard jusqu'à l'os !

Le déjeuné, qu'ils passèrent dans un modeste restaurant moldu, fut ponctué de fou rire et d'exclamations outrées suite aux récits de leur adolescence qui leur faisait oublier le danger présent dehors. Chacun était d'accord pour dire que la cuisine française était excellente et qu'ils reviendraient volontiers manger des plats français n'importe où !

L'après-midi ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la célèbre Tour Effel qui trônait au centre de la capitale. La visite fut agréable et emplie de bonne humeur. Certains touristes se tournaient sur leur passage car ils parlaient de tout et de rien en anglais, évitant soigneusement d'aborder les sujets magiques qu cas où un moldu bilingue venait à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Le soir, ils prirent leur repas dans un autre restaurant français avant de repartir flâner dans Paris, attendant la nuit pour admirer la Tour Effel dans toute sa splendeur. Quand il fit entièrement noir, la célèbre Tour s'illumina soudain sous les yeux ébahis des quatre sorcier qui appréciaient beaucoup le spectacle. Drago et Harry prirent même le risque de reprendre leur apparence normale pour profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Ainsi, munit d'un appareil photo sorcier fortement semblable à ceux des moldus, il s'amusèrent comme de jeunes adolescent qui étaient en vacances.

L'ambiance entre les quatre sorciers était joyeuse et toutes les rancœurs du passé momentanément oubliées. Mais Drago savait parfaitement qu'après ce soir le roux redeviendrait comme avant, aussi il profitait un maximum de cette soirée qui, il le sentait, se ferait plus rares avec le temps.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent tous à l'appartement et s'effondrèrent sur le canapé pour Harry, Hermione et Drago, et sur un fauteuil pour Ron. Ereintés, les quatre sorciers s'endormirent sur les fauteuils sans même se soucier de l'ironie de la scène.

Le lendemain, le premier à se réveiller fut Drago qui grommela sous la douleur des courbatures qui tiraillaient ses muscles. En se redressant, ils se rendit compte qu'il avait dormit appuyé contre Harry. Quand les brumes de son esprit se furent dissipées, il regarda le roux qui commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil, puis, il reporta son regard sur Harry et Hermione qui dormaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Cette vue le fit sourire alors qu'il se levait pour préparer le petit-déjeuné.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par Ron qui grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante. Drago ne disait rien mais la Belette l'agaçait au plus haut point avec ses marmonnements incessants. Finalement, il reposa brutalement sa tasse de café sur la table, faisant sursauter le roux qui la fixa d'un œil noir.

- Bon sang Weasley, arrêtes de geindre comme un gamin de six ans !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Malfoy ! répondit celui-ci, lançant un regard noir au blond.

L'ex-Serpentard s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la voix fatigué de Harry le stoppa dans son élan.

- Vous allez pas commencer à vous chamailler dès le matin, non ?

Cela refroidit les ardeur des deux hommes qui se murèrent dans un silence tendu. Drago se fit la réflexion que Harry avait tout d'un leader mais que celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte. Seulement, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il se rendait compte aussi qu'il était presque dépendant des décisions de l'ex-Gryffondor. Sans doute parce que celui-ci lui avait offert une nouvelle chance inespérée qui l'avait fait sortir des griffes de son père.

De son côté, Harry réfléchissait au moyen de rapprocher un tant soit peu son meilleur ami et Drago même s'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas grand-chose de la part des deux concernés. Surtout du roux en fait car celui-ci faisait preuve d'une mauvaise fois flagrante. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir Drago avait insulté plus d'une fois la famille Weasley en sachant très bien que Ron attachait un grande importance à sa famille.

Finalement, l'ambiance se détendit légèrement lorsque Hermione se réveilla et les rejoignit peu après. La jeune femme et Harry essayèrent de détendre l'atmosphère, seulement, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de résultats, aussi, ils abandonnèrent vite la partie et discutèrent entre eux, de tout et de rien.

Les heures suivantes passèrent rapidement entre les rire, les sarcasmes et les regards noirs. En effet, Les quatre sorciers s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils et s'étaient remémorés des souvenirs de leur adolescence. En fait, c'était surtout Harry et Hermione qui parlaient, appuyés par le roux. Quant à Drago, il ne faisait qu'écoutait et rigolait de bon cœur avec les autres des malheurs des élèves qui les avaient entourés pendant plusieurs années. Parfois, Harry, Ron ou Hermione se renfrognait sous les rires des trois autres qui écoutaient avec plaisir les malheurs de l'un ou de l'autre des trois amis. Puis, à cour de récits à raconter, Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Drago et la jeune femme demanda :

- Et toi, Drago, il n'y ait rien que tu ais à raconter ?

Gêné et quelque peu en colère également, il nia vigoureusement de la tête mais Harry ne sembla pas abandonner la partie.

- Allons, t'as bien un truc à raconter ! Comment ce ne serait pas la cas avec Crabbe et Goyle qui te collaient au basques toute la journée ? Et avec Parkinson qui parlait toute la journée ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du blond en se disant que si, il s'en était passé des chose avec ces trois-là ! Donc, avec bonne humeur, il se mit à raconter les anecdotes des ses années scolaires aux côté des trois Serpenatrd. Heureusement, Harry n'avait pas fait mention de Blaise et cela le soulageait car il n'aurait pas vraiment supporté de parler de son ami en sachant que celui-ci n'était plus là pour rire avec lui.

C'est plus détendu que Drago se coucha ce soir-là. Sa relation avec Weasley était bancale mais s'améliorait. Lentement mais sûrement. Quant à sa relation avec Harry et Hermione, il pouvait presque qualifier cela comme de l'amitié, même s'il avait encore du mal à leur faire confiance. Cependant, il savait qu'avec le temps, il prendrait ses marques et la confiance qu'il avait placé dans les deux ex-Gryffondor pourrait le détruire si ceux-ci venaient à le trahir comme il avait été trahit par sa mère. Si bien, que la suite des évènements étaient brumeux, et cela, ça lui faisait peur…

Le lendemain, Harry prit Drago à l'écart et lui demanda, de but en blanc :

- Drago, je voulais savoir si tu es d'accord pour que l'on parle de la Montagne à Ron et Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Tu ne peut plus décider tout seul de ce que tu veut dire à Granger et Weasley ? fit le blond avec sarcasme, même si au fond de sa voix on pouvait déceler de l'amusement.

- Parce que tu as autant le droit que moi de choisir si on doit leur dire à propos de ça. Et aussi parce que…

Harry sembla hésiter à continuer. Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et incita le brun à poursuivre d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci inspira profondément et se lança :

- Parce que tu es mon ami.

Drago se tendit et son regard se voila légèrement. Seulement, alors que Harry allait reprendre la parole, il demanda :

- Qui t'as dit qu'on était amis ?

- Très bien, alors, je te le demande : Amis ?

Et Harry tendit sa main de la même manière que Drago l'avait des années auparavant, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à être répartis. Le visage du blond se fendit en un sourire sincère qui rassura l'ex-Gryffondor. Ensuite, il serra la main de Harry et déclara d'un ton joyeux :

- Amis !


	15. Chapitre 15

**Révélation**

Le soir, après que Drago lui eut donné son accord, Harry s'installa avec ses trois amis dans le salon sous le regard brillant d'Hermione et incompréhensif de Ron. IL jeta un coup d'œil au blond avant de se tourner vers ses meilleurs amis et de commencer :

- L'autre jours, vous vous rappelez que je vous ais dit qu'il y a un sujet que je n'ait pas aborder, n'est ce pas ?

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent tandis que la lueur de curiosité s'intensifiait dans le regard de la jeune femme.

- Eh bien, il s'agit d'un endroit particulier que toi, Ron, tu dois connaître sous la forme d'une légende, fit Harry en regardant le roux avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Peut-être que toi, Hermione, tu as lu quelque chose dessus, je n'en sais rien.

La jeune femme sourit au sous-entendu de son ami. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'à côté de lui, Drago les regardaient avec amusement. Même Ron semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose ! Au bout de quelques secondes de silence amusé, Harry reprit :

- Là-bas, Voldemort a tenté de se trouver des alliés qui auraient causés notre perte s'ils avaient acceptés une alliance avec lui. Ron, est ce que ton frère, Charlie, a envoyé une lettre à ta famille parlant d'un évènement étrange sur un dragon dont ils n'avaient jusque là jamais entendus parler ?

- Oui… Oui, c'était il y a quelques semaines. Ma mère a reçue une lettre disant qu'un dragon jamais vu s'était écrasé à la réserve mort et que les dragons dont il s'occupe ont eu un comportement étrange vis-à-vis du dragon, ou plutôt, du cadavre. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

- Parce que j'était à la réserve ce jour-là, répondit simplement Harry, s'attirant le regard curieux de ses amis. Je vous explique : Quand Voldemort est revenus, il lui fallait de nouveaux alliés, et de taille. Alors il a dû faire des recherches et il a dû tomber sur la légende qui parle de la Montagne des Dragons et de ses habitants, les dragons Légendaires. Je pense que ça a dû l'intéresser car il y a même pas un mois, il est partit en Roumanie et a proposé une alliance avec ces dragons car ils existent vraiment.

- Mais Harry, l'interrompit Ron, c'est impossible. La Montagne des Dragons n'est qu'une légende du monde sorcier. Et tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est un mythe. En plus, Charlie n'a pas parlé de problème venant des dragons, sinon, on l'aurait su.

- Pas si la Montagne ne se trouva pas sur la terre ferme. Mais laisses-moi finir. Je disait donc, Voldemort a fait des recherches et il a finit par localiser la Montagne. Donc, un soir, il a réunit tous ses mangemorts…

- Non, coupa Drago. Seulement la plupart. Moi et d'autres de ses fidèles étions en mission pour te retrouver ou d'autres choses qu'il disait aussi importantes et dont je ne connaît le sujet.

- Oui, donc, il a réunit la plupart de ses mangemorts et, par portoloin, les a fait partir pour la Montagne dont il a brisé les protections d'une manière que je connaît pas. Et quand les dragons ont refusé l'alliance, ses mangemorts et d'autres bestioles ont tout saccagé, ne laissant plus qu'un tas de ruines. Seulement, quand j'y suis allé, j'y ait retrouvé quatre œufs de dragon qui ont éclos il y a deux semaines.

- Et c'est là-bas qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois depuis des années, finit le blond.

Ron et Hermione les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Mais le roux ne sembla pas convaincu et demanda :

- Avez-vous une preuve de tout ça ?

Harry et Drago firent un sourire typiquement Serpentard et le blond déclara :

- Nous avons mieux que ça !

Ron fronça les sourcils alors que les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient mis a briller. Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le blond fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami se lever pour prendre le bras d'Hermione dans une main, et celui du roux dans l'autre. L'ex-Gryffondor transplana, laissant seul le blond qui se leva et s'apprêta à transplaner à son tour. Seulement, Harry réapparu, prit son bras et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le brun transplana.

Ils atterrirent tous les deux sur une plate-forme, au beau milieu du ciel. La plate-forme faisait quatre à cinq mètres de diamètres, leur laissant suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas trébucher hors de leur soutient. Des plantes et des arbres ornaient la plate-forme qui montait et se baissait lentement de plusieurs centimètres régulièrement.

- Tu as fait ça l'autre jour, quand tu n'était pas là, n'est ce pas Harry ? fit Drago avec un froncement de sourcils.

Harry lui offrit un sourire qui confirma ce que le blond pensait. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione regardaient les alentours tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Ron bascule dans le vide en se penchant par-dessus le bord de la plate-forme. Le roux poussa un cri tandis que les trois autres le regardait horrifiés. Harry fut le premier à se reprendre et couru vers le bord de la plate-forme dans le but d'aller sauver son ami. Seulement, alors qu'il allait sauter dans le vide, Fumseck apparu, tenant dans ses serres Ron qui était livide.

Harry s'arrêta net et soupira de soulagement alors qu'Hermione allait aux côtés du roux qui tremblait encore, sous le choc.

- T'aurais pas pu faire attention Weasley ! s'exclama Drago qui regardait le roux, frustré. T'as de la chance que Fumseck ait réagit à temps.

Ron murmura des excuses.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? demanda finalement Hermione, une fois que Ron se fut calmé. On est où exactement ?

Harry lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne put interpréter. L'ex-Gryffondor se contenta de s'approcher du vide, sous le regard anxieux de son amie, et sortit sa baguette avant de faire un grand geste du bras devant lui. Aussitôt, la Montagne des Dragons se dessina devant eux sous les yeux maintenant ébahis de Ron et Hermione.

- Je vous présente la Montagne des Dragons ! En terre et en roche ! fit Harry, une lueur amusée au fond du regard

- Joli travail, commenta Drago.

- Merci mais là, on devrait y aller ou on va attendre encore longtemps avant de rentrer, suggéra Harry, puis, il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Ron tu n'auras qu'à monter sur le dos de Drago et toi, Hermione, sur le mien.

Drago fit une grimace significative mais il ne dit rien alors que le roux commençait déjà à protester. Finalement, Harry soupira et inversa les rôles. Quand tout le monde eut donné son accord, Harry et Drago se changèrent en dragon et se baissèrent pour permettre aux autres de monter sur leur dos. Harry vit son amie s'agiter sur le dragon blanc, mal à l'aise. En revanche, le roux était plus détendu, bien que légèrement anxieux d'être si haut dans le ciel, et il profitait pleinement du moment, sans doute parfaitement conscient de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir voler sur le dos d'un dragon, même si celui-ci n'était qu'un animagus c'était aussi impressionnant, bien que plus sécurisant !

Ils traversèrent l'espace qui les séparaient de la Montagne en quelques secondes. Seulement, lorsque les deux animagi arrivèrent à la hauteur de la protection invisible, installée par les dragons pour protéger leur domaine, ils ralentirent la cadence et Ron et Hermione sentirent une sensation de vide à l'intérieur d'eux, celle-là même qu'avaient ressentis les deux animagi la première fois.

Ensuite, les deux dragons traversèrent rapidement la forêt aux plantes inconnues sous l'œil curieux d'Hermione qui voulut s'arrêter pour observer de plus près les végétaux qui s'étalaient à foison au pied de la Montagne, mais Drago ne sembla pas entendre la requête de la jeune femme, aussi, il continua son chemin, l'air de rien.

Finalement, les deux animagi entrèrent dans la Montagne et allèrent vers une plate-forme. Après que Ron et Hermione soient descendus de leur dos, Harry et Drago redevinrent eux-mêmes. Le blond regarda autour de lui en quête des dragons qui étaient, pour l'instant, hors de vue tandis que l'ex-Gryffondor essayait d'attirer l'attention de ses amis, seulement ceux-ci étaient trop pris dans leur contemplation de ce qu'ils croyaient être une légende.

- Bon sang ! Alors c'est vrai ? fit soudainement le roux avec stupeur.

- Bien sûr, puisqu'on vient de vous le dire ! commenta Drago avec ironie

Harry lui lança un regard exaspéré. Le blond lui fit alors un sourire innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout et qui fit soupirer le brun. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Ron et Hermione qui ouvrirent la bouche pour poser des questions, seulement, le brun ne leur en laissa pas le temps :

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas la peine de commencer à poser des questions, je vais tout vous expliquer. Et tu m'aideras, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Face au sourire de l'ex-Gryffondor, le blond déclara :

- C'est d'accord mais il y a des fois où je me demande pourquoi tu n'est pas allé à Serpentard !

Harry lui fit un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Il prit la parole en premier et expliqua, avec l'aide de Drago, tout ce qu'il savait à propos de la Montagne des Dragons et ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la découverte de ce lieu mythique. Ron et Hermione furent plus d'une fois surpris et ils posèrent de nombreuses questions.

- Et où sont-ils ces dragons en ce moment ? demanda le roux au bout d'un moment.

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'un rugissement venant du plus profond de la Montagne les fit tous sursauter. Dans un bruissement d'ailes, un immense dragon blanc, presque aveuglant, surgit devant eux, les faisant se relever d'un bond. Ron, Hermione et Drago reculèrent rapidement jusqu'à buter contre la roche qui les empêchèrent d'aller plus loin tandis que Harry restait debout devant le quadrupède qui venait de se poser et qui le fixait désormais de ses yeux verts si semblables aux siens.

Il s'approcha à pas lents de la créature, sans craintes, comme s'il avait fait ça des centaines de fois. Il se sentait confiant un sentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'éclosion du dragon, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, sentiment qui était sans doute dû au lien qu'il partageait avec le dragon.

Plus il avançait, plus il se rendait compte que le dragon devait avoir atteint sa taille adulte tellement il était imposant. Il se souvenait du magyar à pointe qu'il avait dû affronter pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il ne se rappelait pas que celui-ci était aussi grand que la créature qui se trouvait devant lui. En effet, le dragon blanc devait être plus grand de plusieurs mètres qu'un dragon normal qui habite sur la terre ferme.

Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre du dragon, un nouveau rugissement le fit sursauter. Il devina sans mal que ses amis devaient avoir eut la même réaction que lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps car un second dragon, bleu cette fois, apparu et vola au-dessus de son compagnon blanc et de Harry pour aller se poser devant les trois autres sorciers qui tremblaient de peur bien que Drago semblait plus à l'aise que le roux et la brune. Cependant, alors que la créature bleue se posait près des sorciers, deux autres dragons, un vert et un ambre, surgirent dans deux rugissements effrayants.

Harry détourna le regard alors que les deux nouveaux venus se posaient aux côtés de leur congénère bleu. Le jeune homme fixa son regard dans celui-ci du dragon en face de lui, se demandant comment il pourrais savoir que le lien qu'il partageait avec la créature était opérationnel. Bien sûr, il avait longuement réfléchit à propos de ce lien et il avait finit par accepté d'être lié à un dragon fait pour le moins inhabituel chez les sorciers !

Soudain, un rire retentit dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas le rire de Fumseck, il en était sûr car celui qu'il venait d'entendre était plus clair, moins grave.

Il regarda autour de lui dans le but de trouver la source du rire lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent ceux du dragon qui le fixait avec insistance.

- Oh, non, murmura-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

_« Oh, si ! »_ fit la voix, définitivement féminine, dans sa tête.

Harry se renfrogna et observa la créature qui lui faisait face. Finalement, il demanda, ironique :

_« Si je peut vous parler, cela veut dire que le lien est opérationnel, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, c'est ça ! » _répondit la voix._ « Et comme tu l'as deviné, nous sommes liés, alors tutoies-moi.»_

_« D'accord mais ça serait plus simple si tu me disais comment tu t'appelles.»_

_« Elvira, c'est mon nom.»_

Le sorcier acquiesça tandis qu'Elvira se baissait et proposait à Harry de monter sur son dos pour une petite balade. L'ex-Gryffondor se tourna vers ses amis pour voir que Drago avait été, d'une manière ou d'un autre, emmené dans un coin par le dragon bleu, et qu'Hermione était aux prise avec deux dragons qui se chamaillaient pour savoir qui se ferait caresser par la jeune femme, le tout sous les yeux effrayés et ébahis du roux. Cependant, Hermione tremblait de tout son corps face aux deux dragons qui devaient paraître terrifiant.

Harry s'apprêtait à la rejoindre lorsqu'Elvira le stoppa dans son élan :

_« Laisses-les, ils ne lui ferons pas le moindre mal ! »_

Harry allait répliquer quand la dragonne l'interrompit à nouveau d'une voix douce mais ferme :

_« Laisses-les et monte ! »_

Harry renonça à aller rejoindre son amie, cependant, il n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour monter sur le dos de la dragonne. Le sentiment de confiance qu'il avait avant que le lien entre lui et Elvira ne s'active semblait avoir disparu et, maintenant, Harry était méfiant, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

_« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te ferais rien.»_ fit Elvira dans son esprit.

Tendu, le sorcier s'approcha de la dragonne et, s'appuyant sur la patte gauche d'Elvira, il grimpa sur le dos de cette dernière, se glissant entre deux piques et agrippant celle qui se trouvait devant lui.

_« Pourrais-tu te tenir à mes écailles, plutôt ? »_ demanda soudain la dragonne. _« Tu me fais mal, là.»_

_« Désolé.»_ répondit Harry en lâchant l'épine qu'il tenait.

Le jeune homme prit alors des écailles entre ses doigts, faisant attention à ne pas trop serrer sur sa prise. Ensuite, il se déclara près à décoller. Aussitôt, Elvira se remit debout, attirant ainsi l'attention des trois dragons et des amis de Harry sur eux. Il y eut des exclamations de surprise, venant principalement de Ron alors qu'Hermione criait le nom de l'ex-Gryffondor. Drago, lui, se contenta de soupira et de murmurer pour lui-même :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, encore ?

Personne ne l'entendit, à part peut-être le dragon bleu qui lui faisait face et qui semblait l'observer avec amusement.

Harry, de son côté, essayait de ne pas perdre l'équilibre car même s'il était en mesure de pouvoir stopper sa chute au cas où il viendrait à tomber du dos d'Elvira, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire peur à ses amis qui se faisaient déjà un sang d'encre pour lui. Sauf peut-être Drago. Cette pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il oubliait ses craintes.

Elvira vola un moment en rond mais elle finit, cependant par se diriger vers la sortie de la Montagne. Harry savoura la sensation grisante qui lui procurait l'effet d'être dans les airs, et, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il volait ces temps-ci, l'impression était toujours la même et il ne s'en lassait pas, pour l'instant.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de vol, Elvira reprit la parole. Elle expliqua à Harry tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le lien et qui se trouvait dans le livre. C'est ainsi que Harry su que c'était grâce à son lien qu'il avait pu effectuer son parfaitement, quelques jours auparavant, et que la magie qu'il avait sentit était en réalité celle d'Elvira.

_« En fait, plus tu t'entraîneras, plus ta magie se développera et moins tu auras besoin de mon aide pour lancer des sorts sans baguette.»_ expliquait la dragonne à un Harry stupéfait.

Suite aux explications d'Elvira, Harry et la dragonne parlèrent de tout et rien, apprenant un peu plus de l'autre à chaque minute qui passait, commençant à tisser un lien d'amitié qui se renforcera au fil du temps. Finalement, Elvira raconta l'histoire de son peuple à Harry qui l'écoutait avec passion. Il fallait dire qu'écouter la dragonne conter l'histoire des dragons légendaires était bien plus intéressant que les cours sur le gobelins de Binns !

Au final, ils se retrouvèrent assis à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait la Montagne. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs. Quand ils se posèrent, Harry fut prit d'assaut par Ron et Hermione alors que Drago fixait la scène loin derrière, un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé sur les lèvres.

- Bon sang Harry, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

- Quelque chose de plutôt sympathique, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Devant le regard de ses amis, Harry soupira et raconta ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était monté sur le dos de la dragonne blanche. A la fin, Ron et Drago semblèrent rassurés, bien que le blond ne le montra pas, tandis que la jeune femme continuait de fixer le brun d'un air suspicieux. Harry le remarqua et prit Hermione par les épaules.

- Je te jure que je vais bien, fit l'ex-Gryffondor en regardant son amie dans les yeux. Je n'ai rien.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, ce que Harry trouva attendrissant chez la jeune sorcière. Finalement, celle-ci acquiesça et retourna vers Ron et Drago qui n'avaient rien manqués. Le roux souriait d'un air qui rappelait quelque peu Luna Lovegood alors que les yeux gris de Drago reflétaient de l'amusement.

Quand ils furent tous les quatre de retour à Paris, ils s'installèrent dans les canapés du salon et Harry leur expliqua tout ce que lui avait apprit Elvira à propos du lien et de l'histoire des Dragons. Hermione sembla passionné par le récit de son ami, ce qui n'étonna personne, pas même Drago qui semblait plus expressif qu'avant.

Finalement, c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils terminèrent la soirée, appréciant la compagnie des autres, sans se douter qu'à des kilomètres de là, des mangemorts subissaient la colère de leur maître.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Cérémonie**

Une semaine était déjà passée depuis que Harry avait fait découvrir la Montagne des Dragons à ses amis lorsque Drago reçut une lettre venant de son père qui le menaçait et le reniait pour avoir tourné le dos à Voldemort. Il n'y avait aucune allusion à la mère à Drago dans la lettre et le blond, bien qu'un peu inquiet au départ, avait finit par mettre le feu à la missive, faisant fi des menaces de son père.

Finalement, les jours puis les semaines se succédèrent dans la crainte de voir la rubrique nécrologique porter soudainement bien plus de noms que nécessaire. Cependant, afin de faire face aux nouveau mangemorts une nouvelle fois, les quatre sorciers passaient leurs journées en compagnie des dragons à perfectionner leurs sorts ou à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque qui se situait au plus profond de la Montagne. A la découverte de celle-ci, Hermione fut intenable et, sous les rires de Ron et Harry, elle et Drago parcoururent les étagèrent avec avidité, bien que le blond l'ai fait avec plus de retenue…

Ce n'est que quelques jours avant Noël que des évènements étranges firent parler d'eux. Dans de nombreuses villes françaises, il était de plus en plus souvent retrouvés des cadavres, moldus ou non. Suite à cela, les sorciers parlaient déjà d'un nouveau mage noir. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait même remit la disparition de Harry Potter sur le tapis, soulevant de nombreuses interrogations.

Malgré tout cela, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago continuaient à travailler leurs sorts, en apprenant régulièrement de nouveaux, perfectionnant ceux qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Harry partait souvent avec Elvira, apprenant de nouvelles choses avec la dragonne, améliorant tous deux leur coordination vis-à-vis de son partenaire, s'acharnant à vouloir toujours faire mieux.

La tension qui oppressait désormais les quatre sorciers était quotidienne et, tout les jours, ils regardait avec horreur la liste des morts s'allonger, revenant progressivement aux temps sombres qu'ils avaient connus à Poudlard. Et bien que la Marque des Ténèbres était à nouveau apparue, personne ne semblait croire au retour de Voldemort, cependant, dans un sens, c'était compréhensible, ou, alors, les gens se voilaient la face et refusaient de reconnaître la triste vérité.

Pourtant, malgré la tension de plus en plus étouffante, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago fêtèrent Noël tous ensemble et chacun d'eux reçut des nouvelles de leurs amis. Seulement, pour le blond, ce ne fut pas des amis qui lui envoyèrent des nouvelles, ce fut son père et d'autres de ses connaissances qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne nouvelle année par maintes menaces de mort. Personne ne fut réellement effrayé mais ils se firent la réflexion qu'il ne valait mieux pas baisser sa garde.

Plus le temps passait et moins la relation entre Harry et Hermione ressemblait à de l'amitié. Ron et Drago, qui s'étaient également beaucoup rapprochés, riaient souvent des regards complices que se jetaient leurs amis, seulement, ces derniers n'en voyaient rien et cela convainquit le roux et le blond que le dicton _« L'amour rend aveugle »_ était on ne plus vrai…

* * *

Le mois de Mars était bien entamé lorsque Elvira informa à Harry que la prochaine éclipse solaire aurait lieu un mois plus tard. Harry la regarda alors d'un air étrange, ne voyant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

_« Est-ce que tu te rappelle de ce que tu as lu au début du livre qui explique tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur notre lien ? »_ demanda alors celle-ci.

_« Oui, bien sûr ! C'était à propos d'un lien qui pouvait être fait entre un dragon et un humain mais de façon plus artificielle. »_

_« Eh bien, pour ça, il faut faire une cérémonie et cette cérémonie doit se faire pendant une éclipse. »_

Harry regarda la dragonne sans comprendre. Celle-ci agita ses ailes de mécontentement.

_« Bon sang, t'as l'esprit lent ! »_

_« Hé ! »_ répliqua celui-ci un brin d'amusement dans la voix. _« Et si tu m'expliquait au lieu de m'insulter ! »_

_« Et si tu me laissait finir de parler au lieu de m'interrompre ! »_ rétorqua la dragonne du tac au tac.

Harry se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, cependant, la curiosité était trop forte pour l'empêchait de se retourner et partir bouder dans son coin. Les petites querelles entre Harry et Elvira étaient fréquentes mais pas bien méchantes, et puis, ils savaient parfaitement que ni Elvira ni Harry ne pourrait en vouloir à l'autre.

_« Bon, je m'explique… »_

_« Il serait temps. »_ fit Harry et celui-ci vit la dragonne en face de lui rouler des yeux, geste plutôt étrange sur un dragon, mais bon.

_« Quand je suis née, ma magie était très instable et toi tu était là. J'ai été attirée par ton aura et quand je me suis rapprochée de toi, il y a eut ce qu'il y a eut. Par contre, si tu n'avais pas été là, on ne serait pas liés à l'heure qu'il est car si tu veux, la magie d'un dragon se stabilise suffisamment, au bout d'une heure, pour qu'aucun lien ne soit possible. Tu comprend ? »_

Harry acquiesça. Pour le moment ce n'était rien de bien compliqué mais grâce à cela, il commençait à entrevoir où son amie voulait en venir…

_« Quant aux autres, étant donné qu'il n'y avait que toi et qu'il n'ont pas été attiré par ton aura, ils n'ont pas de personne avec qui ils sont liés comme toi et moi. »_

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent et il s'écria, soudainement joyeux :

- Et tu veux dire qu'ils ont acceptés de se lier à Ron, Hermione et Drago ?

Elvira approcha son museau du visage de Harry et souffla sur celui-ci alors que de petites flammèches s'échappaient de ses narines. Harry rigola de bon cœur tandis qu'il posait ses deux mains sur le museau de la dragonne.

_« On va faire un tour ? »_ proposa Elvira à Harry qui accepta.

Celui-ci grimpa sur le dos de son amie et, peu après, celle-ci décolla.

* * *

Plus loin, Hermione regarda son ami partir avec Elvira. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'envie face à la complicité évidente entre Harry et la dragonne. Elle haïssait ce sentiment et, surtout, elle se haïssait elle-même pour ressentir cela.

Elle soupira alors que Harry disparaissait de son champs de vision. Hermione tourna les talons, faisant fi de la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry prépara la cérémonie avec l'aide d'Elvira qui lui indiquait ce qu'il devait faire. Durant la préparation de cette cérémonie, Elvira dévoila le nom de ses trois compagnons à Harry qui n'avait pas pensé à le demander avant.

Le dragon bleu, celui qui semblait vouloir se lier à Drago, était en fait une femelle et se nommait Aelin. Le dragon ambre, celui qui s'était finalement rapproché de Ron, s'appelait Nar et, enfin, celui qui était resté auprès d'Hermione se nommait Alda.

Seulement, il y avait comme un problème avec Alda car celui-ci, selon Elvira, aimait son indépendance et avait quelque peu peur de perdre sa liberté en se liant à la jeune femme lors de la cérémonie qui ''unirait'' Drago à Aelin et Ron à Nar.

Cependant, même si les dragons étaient d'accord pour se lier aux sorciers, Harry ne connaissait pas l'avis de ses amis. Peut-être que ceux-ci ne seraient pas d'accord pour faire cela. Il savait juste que Drago était d'accord car ils en avait parlés peu de temps après qu'il ait annoncé au blond qu'une liaison artificielle était possible. Il pensait que Ron serait pour cette liaison mais quant à Hermione, il n'en avait aucune idée.

C'est pour cela que Harry en discuta avec Drago et qu'il demanda à celui-ci d'en parler avec Ron et Hermione sans éveiller leurs soupçon. Seulement, comme le fit remarquer le blond, il n'aurait sans doute pas de mal avec Ron mais ce serait une autres paires de manches pour la jeune femme. Cependant, Drago accepta la requête du brun.

Ce n'est que deux jours avant la cérémonie que Drago rapporta la réponse de Ron et Hermione quant à leur accord de se lier à un dragon. La réponse se révélait positive, au grand soulagement de Harry. Une semaine plus tôt, Alda avait finalement accepté de se lier à un humain, s'étant enfin laissé convaincre par Elvira qui eut du fil à retordre pour voir son ami accepter ceci.

* * *

Lorsque le jour de la cérémonie arriva, Harry se leva bien plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Drago qui semblait nerveux malgré son apparente tranquillité. Après s'être préparés, les deux sorciers partirent à la Montagne des Dragons, prenant bien soin de laisser un mot à Ron et Hermione pour leur faire comprendre de venir à une heure précise de la journée.

Comme la cérémonie n'avait lieu qu'en plein milieu de l'après-midi, lors de l'éclipse, Harry avait le temps de tout préparer et de revoir à l'aide d'Elvira, les choses qu'il aurait à faire durant le rituel.

* * *

La cérémonie devait se dérouler au sommet de la Montagne. Les trois dragons étaient déjà en place lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à l'heure prévue. Ces derniers ouvrirent de grands yeux à la vue du petit rassemblement qui avait lieu. A ce moment-là, ils semblèrent prendre conscience de ce qui allait se passer et étonnement, ils prirent place à l'endroit que leur indiqua Harry sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Drago et Aelin se trouvaient face à face, de même que Hermione et Alda, et Ron et Nar. Les trois couples formaient un triangle et, au centre de celui-ci, Harry se tenait debout aux côtés d'Elvira.

Personne ne parlait, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas même la respiration des différents êtres vivants qui se trouvaient réunis là. Même Ron qui n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement patient ne faisait pas le moindre geste qui pourrait briser la quiétude environnante.

Lorsque enfin le ciel commença à s'assombrir, Harry ferma les yeux se concentrant sur sa magie comme il avait apprit à la faire. Face à lui, il pouvait sentir qu'Elvira faisait la même chose que lui. Autour d'eux, comme s'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer, les trois sorciers se concentraient respectivement sur le dragon auquel ils allaient bientôt être liés.

Durant les minutes qui passèrent pour que la lune recouvre entièrement le soleil, Harry ne cessa de se concentrer sur sa magie : il savait que le moindre faux pas pouvait tout faire rater. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le tension dans l'air se faisait plus élevée. La magie tourbillonnait autour d'eux telle une tornade qui voulait tout emporter sur son passage, pourtant il n'y avait toujours pas un bruit. Cette magie à la fois sauvage et docile les réchauffer de son cocon protecteur, les caressant pendant une infime seconde avant de recommencer encore et encore.

Finalement, quand la Terre, la Lune et le Soleil furent complètement alignés, Harry entama une longue incantation accompagné d'Elvira qui laissait échapper de longs grognements en accord avec la voix du sorcier. Pendant que le sorcier récitait l'incantation, une lueur dorée avait commencée à l'entourer, lui et Elvira. Le vent de magie continuait de souffler et était partit recouvrir les trois couples de sa lumière translucide.

Lorsque enfin la voix d'Harry se tu, trois rayons de magie, un vert, un bleu et un marron, partirent du couple central pour se diriger respectivement vers Hermione et Alda, vers Drago et Aelin, et vers Ron et Nar. Harry pouvait sentir sa magie s'échapper en grande quantité de son corps mais malgré ça, il entendit aisément Ron et Hermione crier de douleur. Il supposa avec raison que Drago devait serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de montrer sa douleur le blond ne pouvait pas ignorer une quinzaine d'années de strict éducation.

Alors que la lune commençait à laisser les rayons du soleil éclairer la Montagne, toute la magie qui planait dans l'air repartit vers sa source initiale, dans les corps des êtres qui avaient, consciemment ou non, laissés leur magie se déverser dans l'air. A ce moment-là, Harry sentit toute la magie qu'il avait laissé échapper revenir avec force dans son corps. Cette arrivée soudaine d'autant d'énergie le fit vaciller mais il tint bon. Il se sentait même en pleine forme lorsqu'il eut reprit tous ses esprits.

Regardant alors autour de lui, il vit ses amis évanouis au sol protégés par leur nouveau compagnon. Il porta son attention sur Elvira qui le regardait presque avec soulagement.

_« Je ne savais pas que ça se déroulerait comme ça. »_ avoua la dragonne. _« Mais je m'y attendait quand même un peu. »_

_« Au moins tout à l'air de s'être bien passé ! »_ fit remarquer Harry.

Elvira acquiesça. Harry lui proposa alors d'aller se dégourdir les ailes ce que la dragonne accepta avec joie. Le sorcier sentait qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à ses amis, aussi, il partait le cœur léger pour une fois.

* * *

Alors qu'il survolait la Forêt Interdite sur le dos d'Elvira, le regard de Harry capta un détail étrange qui l'intrigua au plus haut point. En effet, alors qu'il se trouvait loin de Poudlard désormais, le sorcier aperçut une grande clairière au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Piqué par la curiosité, il changea sa trajectoire et alla se poser sur une herbe verte et grasse.

Cette clairière était bien trop parfaite pour être naturelle. Quiconque pouvait le deviner en voyant les arbres qui la délimitaient parfaitement alignés pour former un grand cercle sans défaut. En tournant la tête vers la droite, Harry aperçut un étang à l'eau transparente. Tellement transparente qu'on pouvait en voir le fond. C'était un endroit magnifique !

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il savait comment il pourrait détendre ses amis si la tension accumulée au fil des jours devenaient trop oppressante.

- Elvira, on rentre ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_« Oui »_

En partant, ils ne remarquèrent pas les yeux noirs qui les fixaient avec surprise et interrogation.

* * *

Dès qu'il entra dans la Montagne, Harry sut que ses amis l'attendaient. En effet, les trois dragons nouvellement liés à un sorcier s'amusaient entre eux dans les airs et, non loin de là, Hermione, Ron et Drago attendaient debout en silence. Dès qu'il posa un pied à terre, il fut prit dans une étreinte de le jeune fille alors que le roux lui offrait une grande claque dans le dos en guise de salutation et de remerciement. En retrait, Harry vit le blond qui arborait un sourire joyeux que le brun lui rendit.

- Merci vieux, fit Ron en sautillant sur place. C'était vraiment génial d'avoir tout préparé pou nous.

- Tu sais, répondit Harry, à la base, c'est Elvira qui en a eut l'idée, pas moi. Alors c'est elle qu'il faut remercier.

* * *

La vie reprit rapidement son court avec le résultat de la cérémonie en plus pour Ron, Hermione et Drago. Cependant, les attaques de Voldemort se faisaient toujours plus nombreuses ce qui entraînait la population sorcière à se poser des questions.

Les jours se succédaient ainsi jusqu'à ce que le Mage Noir décide de faire une apparition lors d'une attaque qui ne fit que peu de morts. Cela engendra alors un effroi total de la population sorcière qui se croyait revenue quelques années plus tôt lors du second règne de Voldemort. En conséquence, les journaux avaient recommencés à polémiquer sur la disparition de Harry.

Malgré cela, une grande majorité des sorciers ne pensaient pas qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres car ils croyaient qui celui-ci avait été définitivement tué par Harry trois ans plus tôt.

De part tous ces évènements, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago décidèrent de rassembler de contacter des sorciers dignes de confiance, c'est-à-dire, une grande majorité des anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et quelques amis de Drago qui s'étaient ouvertement opposés à Voldemort. Les quatre amis avaient évités de mettre trop d'anciens membres de l'ordre dans le secret seulement, ils n'avaient pu éviter la réponse des parents de Ron qui se présenta sous la forme d'une beuglante. Cet épisode fit bien rire Drago qui regardait Harry, Ron et Hermione se faire tout petits face à l'enveloppe rouge. Mis à part Molly et Arthur Weasley, aucun « adulte » n'avait été mis au courant de ce rassemblement.

La semaine suivante fut donc consacrée à la préparation d'une grande réunion qui devait avoir lieu dans un manoir abandonné que Drago avait trouvé par hasard alors qu'il se promenait sur la côté Est de l'Irlande. D'après le blond, ce n'était pas un manoir sorcier mais tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire qu'il ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour un rassemblement de plusieurs dizaine de personnes.

C'est donc avec appréhension pour Drago et une certaine impatience pour Harry, Ron et Hermione que le premier week-end d'Avril arriva sous quelques rayons de soleil.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à tous. D'abord je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'envoient leur avis sur cette fiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ensuite, comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer depuis le début de la publication, le rythme de parution des chapitres n'est pas très régulier et ils sont longs à venir. Ça ne s'arrangera pas dans les mois qui viennent mais cet été je ferais de mon mieux pour accélérer la parution.

Voilà, je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture...

**Vérité**

- Vous êtes sûr que je peut venir ? demanda Drago alors qu'il s'était arrêté face à Harry.

Celui-ci soupira et répondit d'un ton las et quelque peu colérique :

- Mais oui ! On te l'a déjà dit…

Poussant un soupir, le blond se remit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Celle-ci semblait avoir autrefois fait office de salon privé car, selon Drago, la cheminée dans un coin de la pièce, la disposition des canapés qui se trouvaient le long des murs, la petite table au centre de la pièce, et surtout, le meuble où était rangé un certain nombre d'alcool plus fort les uns que les autres étaient typiques d'un salon privé réservé aux affaires importantes. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas remit l'avis de Drago en question étant donné que celui-ci avait passé toute son enfance dans un manoir du même modèle en version sorcier.

Cependant, les quatre amis avaient trouvés étrange qu'une pièce soit encore meublée, même s'ils avaient dû réparer les meubles, alors tout le reste du manoir était vide. Mais ils n'y avaient pas trop fait attention, tous plus ou moins préoccupés par la soirée qui allait suivre.

Pendant que Drago faisait les cent pas, Hermione lisait un livre, ce qui n'avait surprit personne, Ron dormait comme un bienheureux et Harry se contentait de fixer le feu de la cheminée, ne levant les yeux que pour rassurer Drago.

Plusieurs fois, le blond avait tenté de prendre un verre d'alcool mais à chaque fois il en était empêché par Harry qui ne voulait pas que son ami noie son angoisse dans un verre de whisky. Drago tenta par tous les moyens de se procurer ne serait-ce que quelques gouttes d'alcool et chaque fois, Harry intervenait. Au final, le brun finit par faire disparaître la seule bouteille de la pièce, là où Drago n'irais pas les chercher.

Finalement, le soir arriva, bien trop vite au goût de Drago, qui avait pourtant remit son masque d'impassibilité qu'il arborait des années plus tôt – après tout, les gens ne changent pas du jour au lendemain avait fait remarqué Hermione.

Pour l'heure, les quatre amis se trouvaient dans une petite clairière à une centaine de mètres du vieux manoir qu'on pouvait tout de même voir au loin. Chaque personnes à qui ils avaient envoyés des lettres avaient une heure d'arrivée différente pour éviter une trop grosse effervescence. Grâce à Drago, ils avaient pu avoir recours aux portoloin pour faire venir les anciens membres de l'AD car le blond connaissait un sort, de magie noire certes, mais un tout de même qui leur avait permis de rendre intraçables les objets de transports. Oh, pas qu'ils craignait qu'un parent veuille retrouver la trace d'un de ses enfants mais ils ne voulaient surtout pas se faire repérer par les serviteurs du Mage Noir ou par Voldemort lui-même. Tant qu'ils pouvaient rester hors de vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils le faisaient, mais les quatre amis savaient qu'un jour se cacher ne servirait plus à rien.

Lorsque la montre de Harry indiqua 18 heures, un premier groupe de sorciers fit son apparitions. Celui-ci était composé de Neville, Dean, Seamus et Luna. Toujours fidèle à elle-même, la jeune fille regardait Harry, Ron et Hermione avec un petit sourire rêveur. Elle les salua et alla vers Drago qui s'était mis en retrait tandis que les trois garçons allaient vers les trois ex-Gryffondor. Les retrouvailles se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce Dean ne remarque Drago en compagnie de Luna.

- Malfoy ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

Neville et Seamus se tournèrent vers le blond qui les regardait, le visage toujours impassible. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, ils se tournèrent vers Harry, Ron et Hermione en quête d'explications.

- On vous expliquera tout quant tout le monde sera là, déclara Hermione d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune riposte.

Harry les accompagna jusqu'au manoir dans lequel ils attendront le début de la réunion. Puis ils retourna avec ses amis et déclara d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre légère :

- Ça ne c'est pas si mal passé finalement !

Drago renifla mais ne dit rien tandis que Ron et Hermione se regardaient, septiques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre groupe fit son apparition. Ce groupe fut suivit par d'autres groupes de sorciers qui avaient presque tous la même réaction en voyant Drago. A chaque fois, Harry leur disait d'attendre la réunion pour avoir les réponses à leurs questions avant de les accompagner au vieux manoir.

Finalement, une heure après l'arrivée du premiers groupe, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago attendaient les derniers sorciers qui devaient se joindre à eux. Après quelques secondes d'attente supplémentaire, le dernier groupe attendu fit son apparition. Seulement, à ce moment-là, les quatre amis restèrent figés face aux sorciers qui se tenaient face à eux.

En effet, là où auraient dû être seulement Fred et Georges, il y avait en plus Arthur et Molly, les parents de Ron. Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute la femme blonde et qui avait de nombreux points commun avec Drago qui se tenait à leurs côtés. Face à cela, Ron et Drago pâlirent considérablement.

- Maman, papa, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? finit par demander Ron, littéralement effrayé par le regard de sa mère.

La réaction de celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elle s'avança à grand pas vers le roux qui, paralysé de terreur, ne pu bouger un seul doigt. Dès que Molly fut face à son fils, elle lui assena une magistrale claque qui retentit dans la clairière avant de le serrer fortement dans ses bras.

- Ne refais plus jamais cela Ronald Weasley ou je te jure que tu vas sincèrement le regretter ! s'écria la femme en larmes.

Harry sentit une bouffée de regret et de honte l'envahir pour avoir amené Ron à ne plus donner de ses nouvelles à sa mère. A côté, il sentit Hermione lui presser l'épaule en un geste rassurant, mais en relevant la tête, il pu voir qu'elle aussi regrettait ses actes.

Alors que Mr Weasley allait serrer son fils dans ses bras, les jumeaux s'approchèrent de Harry et Hermione, l'éclat de malice ne quittant pas leur regard. Seulement, avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, des bruits de pas et une plainte venant de derrière eux leur firent tourner tous le tête pour voir la femme blonde serrer fermement Drago dans ses bras. Le blond était aussi tendu qu'un piquet tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de remettre son masque de froideur en place.

- Mère…

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent la femme et Drago avec étonnement. Le scène de retrouvailles entre les Weasley semblait avoir été oubliée au profit de retrouvailles pour le moins inattendues entre Drago et sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy.

Le temps semblait s'être figé pour permettre aux deux Malfoy de se retrouver. Finalement, après un certain temps que personne serait capable de définir, Narcissa se sépara de son fils et, le tenant toujours par les épaules, le regarda, redécouvrant son fils qu'elle avait perdue, des mois plus tôt.

Le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé depuis un moment fut brisé par Hermione qui déclara avec sagesse :

- Je pense qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres. Ils doivent nous attendre. Pour ce qui est de Mme Malfoy, je pense que M et Mme Weasley nous expliquerons tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Les concernés acquiescèrent et tous prirent la route du manoir abandonnée pour une soirée qui promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Assis parmi tous les « invités », Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago se posaient de nombreuses questions quant aux récents évènements survenus de manière plutôt inattendus. Mais l'impatience des sorciers présents se fit tellement pesante que les quatre amis durent s'arracher de leurs profondes réflexion.

Autour d'eux, les gens s'agitaient et gigotaient sur leur chaise inconfortable. Cependant, le pire de tout ça était sans nul doute les regards fréquents et lourds de sens que certain posaient sur le blond qui, malgré la présence de sa mère plutôt incongrue et son envie de crier au monde l'incompréhension stupide de tous ces sorciers grégaires, arrivait à garder son masque impassible sur le visage.

Finalement, Hermione se leva et, comme elle l'avait fait à l'auberge tenue par le frère de Dumbledore, Abelforth, elle souhaita la bienvenue à tout le monde avant d'expliquer que Voldemort était revenu à la vie une nouvelle fois et grâce à quoi. Mais avant d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à propos des horcruxes, elle demanda si certains désiraient partir mais personne ne se leva. Puis, elle leur fit promettre, avec l'appui d'Harry, de ne rien à personne le moindre petit détail sur les horcruxes.

L'annonce du retour de Voldemort suscita de la surprise, beaucoup de surprise et pas mal de peur aussi chez bon nombre de personnes. Les visages s'assombrirent considérablement pour certains - dans le genre de M et Mme Weasley ou de la mère de Drago – mais surtout, l'air de désespoir qui s'empara des visages auparavant impatients, affligèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils devinaient facilement les pensées macabres qui tourmentaient les esprits à l'heure actuelle.

Cependant, un personne semblait détachée de la réalité. Comme toujours, Luna ne réagit pas de la même manière que les autres. Comme toujours, sa seule réaction, diront-nous, fut de tourner son regard vers Harry et Hermione avec l'air de les sonder pour savoir si ce qu'il disaient était vrai. Et comme toujours, Luna sut faire abstraction du problème présent pour demander des explications quant à la présence de Drago avec eux.

Ce fut cela qui attira à nouveau l'attention des sorciers vers le blond qui, mal à l'aise, tentait de faire fit des regards pesants et de garder son masque en place.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui expliqua toute la situation aux personnes présentes. Au fur et à mesure que Harry avançait dans son récit, la surprise s'inscrivait progressivement sur les visages qui entouraient le groupe d'amis telle la mer qui essayait de noyer un rocher isolé. Puis, les questions fusèrent de toute part, tantôt embarrassantes, tantôt pertinentes. Drago essayait de répondre du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans s'énerver et avec un maximum de réserve. Rien de plus que ce que Harry savait déjà ne fut dit, mais inévitablement, les questions posées dévièrent sur un sujet qui préoccupait les esprit de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et les autres hormis M et Mme Weasley et la principale concernée, Narcissa Malfoy.

La personne qui osa poser la question, après tout un interrogatoire digne de la Gestapo, fut Dean Thomas. A peine la question fut-elle énoncée que la majorité des sorciers présents se tournèrent vers les quatre amis en quête d'une réponse alors que certains d'entre eux naviguaient entre Narcissa Malfoy et son fils.

Mais, contrairement à l'attente générale, Harry déclara ne pas en savoir plus que les autres au sujet de Mme Malfoy et, étant considéré comme le « porte-parole » du petit groupe qui avait organisé cette réunion, personne ne chercha à savoir si Ron, Hermione ou même Drago, pour les plus ouvert d'esprits, en savait plus que le brun, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le blond, qui soupira intérieurement de désespoir.

Lorsque l'information que Mme Malfoy, femme d'un mangemort reconnu, était là et que Harry Potter ou un de ses amis n'en savent rien eut été bien assimilé, un vent de panique souffla dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'une voix forte les interrompent.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait d'abord leur expliquer avant de tout dire aux autres !

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour voir Mme Weasley en train de crier sur son mari qui se faisait tout petit. A côté d'eux, Mme Malfoy regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle avec une lueur de culpabilité au fond du regard chose que Drago perçut facilement malgré l'air froid et distant de sa mère. Finalement, la femme blonde posa une main sur le bras de Mme Weasley - ce qui parut étrange pour l'assemblée qui regardait dans un silence presque religieux le scène qui se jouait devant eux, tels des spectateurs en suspens face à une pièce de théâtre.

- Molly, s'il vous plaît, fit celle-ci d'une voix douce qui résonna dans la pièce.

Le contraste saisissant entre la voix de la femme et son aspect extérieur frappa Harry plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, il remarqua également l'emploi du prénom de Mme Weasley par Mme Malfoy, ce qui lui suggéra que les deux femmes étaient loin de la haine qu'il aurait tout d'abord soupçonné trouver entre elles.

Le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par la voix hésitante de Ron qui attira l'attention de tous lorsqu'il demanda des explications à ses parents. Ceux-ci le regardèrent un instant avant que Molly ne prenne la parole plus calmement que quelques minutes auparavant.

- Comme vous le savez tous, les Malfoy sont considérés comme des mangemorts, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait juste. Certes, le famille Malfoy utilise depuis des générations la magie noire, cependant, ça n'a pas toujours été mauvais escient.

La surprise se lu sur tous les visages. Drago, quant à lui, réfléchissait aux paroles de la femme mais il fut tiré de ses réflexion par le voix de sa mère.

- Ce que Molly dit est vrai.

La voix de Mme Malfoy claqua dans la pièce comme un coup de fouet, rétablissant par là le silence. Celle-ci, toujours debout face à tous ces visages qui la défiguraient avec hargne ou haine, les fixait de son regard bleu profond qui en fit tressaillir plus d'un.

- Les Malfoy ont, comme l'a dit Molly, utilisé la magie dite noire, depuis de nombreuses générations mais…

Narcissa fut obligé d'élever la voix car les murmures reprenaient :

- … cela uniquement parce que cette magie est plus offensive que la magie dite blanche - c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'une grande partie de sort offensifs furent classés dans la catégorie des sorts de magie noire.

« Pour ce qui est des Malfoy… eh bien… peu importait quel type de magie ils utilisaient car, pour eux, le plus important était l'utilisation qu'on pouvait en faire.

Narcissa se tu à nouveau car, cette fois, les murmures s'élevaient avec plus d'intensité que précédemment. La femme blonde dû patienter quelques minutes le temps que les sorciers se calment pour reprendre son récit.

- Mais lorsque Voldemort est arrivé au pouvoir, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de la réaction de certains face au nom du Mage Noir, celui qui était à le tête des Malfoy adhéra à ses idéaux car, malheureusement pour nous, Abraxas Malfoy ( c'était son nom ) possédait une âme pervertie par le mal. A cause de cela, il faillit être renié par son père mais comme celui-ci n'ayant pas de descendance et ne pouvant plus en avoir, il ne le fit pas. Des années plus tard, Abraxas tua son père et ce fut cet évènement qui fit que le nom Malfoy commença à perdre son honneur. Et, avec la chance que nous avions à l'époque, Lucius prit goût à tout cela.

« Il entra au service de Voldemort juste avant qu'il n'entre en cinquième année et, étant le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, il fut chargé de recruter de nouveaux partisans. Sa mission, qui était la première, dura trois ans le temps de la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard en fait. Un an plus tard, il tuait son père qui, selon Voldemort, devenait plus qu'inutile, devenant ainsi le bras droit de son maître.

- Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il prétend ne s'abaisser face à personne et encore moins face à un sorcier qui n'a pas le sang « pur », intervint une voix légèrement amusée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui, le menton posé sur son torse, réfléchissait à ce que la mère de Drago disait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait marmonné à voix basse mais tout le monde l'avait parfaitement entendu. Sentant qu'on le regardait, il releva la tête pour voir que certain haussait les sourcils face à ce qu'il avait dit. Aussi, parlant pour le monde cette fois, il déclara avec un rire dans la voix :

- S'il savait qu'il se courbe face à un sang-mêlé, je donnerais cher pour voir sa tête.

Un grand éclat de rire secoua l'assemblée qui comprenait enfin où voulait en venir le Survivant. Finalement, quand chacun eut reprit son souffle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers Mme Malfoy pour qu'elle finisse son explication.

- Quelques mois après son ascension auprès de Voldemort, c'est-à-dire, peu après ma sortie de Poudlard, Lucius et moi nous marièrent car les Black et les Malfoy avaient depuis longtemps conclu un mariage arrangé entre moi et Lucius.

- Ca existe encore ça ? s'écria Ron.

- Ron ! le réprimanda sa mère.

- Contrairement aux Malfoy, continua Narcissa comme s'il n'y avait pas eut d'interruption, les Black, qui étaient aussi plongés dans la magie noire, ne l'utilisaient pas aux mêmes fins que les Malfoy. Il y a des siècles, une guerre éclata entre ces deux familles, mais ça c'est autre chose… Donc, quelques temps après mon mariage, j'ai intégré l'Ordre du Phœnix, nouvellement crée, car je n'avait aucune envie…

Mais elle se stoppa net dans son explication lorsqu'elle vit que plus personne ne l'écoutait. Tous étaient ébahis d'apprendre que Narcissa Malfoy faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Mais le plus surprit restait sans doute Drago qui fixait sa mère les yeux rond.

Lorsque l'information fut intégré par la plupart des personne présentes, elle continua son récit comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai donc intégrée l'Ordre du Phœnix en tant qu'espionne mais j'ai conclu avec Dumbledore que moins de personnes seraient au courant, mieux ce serait. J'avais décidé de faire ainsi car je n'avait pas envie de le faire aussi ouvertement que mon cousin, Sirius Black.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit à la mention de son parrain.

- Et si je l'ai fait, c'est simplement parce que je n'avait aucune envie de m'abaisser face à Voldemort, mais aussi et surtout parce que j'était totalement contre ses idéaux.

- Mais, intervint Hermione, si vous êtes devenue espionne, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dévoilé votre rôle au grand jour quand Harry l'a tué, il y a trois ans ?

Alors que certains commençaient à décrocher, cette question attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- Tout simplement parce que je savait que Voldemort avait crée huit horcruxes et non sept, déclara Mme Malfoy de but en blanc.

Le silence tomba sur la salle tel un rideaux de velours s'écroulant sur une scène de théâtre.


End file.
